Marauders of the Ashla
by Rurouni Scribe8
Summary: Several paths are diverted and new destinies are forged. Oh and plans are thrown out. The universe never saw this coming and they'd better watch out the Guardians are coming and its gonna be awesome...Rated for language, violence and some sexual inuendoes.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _I am one with the Force and the Force is with me._ \- Jedha Guardian chant

It'd been a long grueling battle so he was grateful when it finally ended. The boy sighed as he relaxed or at least as much as he could in the barracks on his bunk brushing off the dirt and clumps of mud from his hair. He fingered his stone that laid nestled in his pocket of his tattered pants as a way to calm himself. This only thing keeping him sane at this point since all he could see was death and destruction both in waking moment and his dreams.

This was hell and yet this wasn't nearly as bad as it could've been. No his intuition had kinda nudge him at not showing the fullest extent of his abilities which saved him given what he'd seen happen to other slaves that showed a particular aptitude for having rather unusual abilities that had well vanished it wasn't too bad. Still it was a trial to say the least and he wanted out of it. In fact he was desperate to get out and was contemplating stowing away on one of the supply ships. True others had tried and failed but he was willing to try at this point because well risking death couldn't be that bad compared to this hell...

He pulled his stone and looked at it as a myriad of ideas for escape fluttered in his head. It was for all intents and purposes a pretty rock that reflected a wide array of colors when held up to the light but the boy knew that if he concentrated then it would glow with an inner light. He wasn't sure where he'd gotten it but he knew that it was important to him. As he gazed at the rock using it as a rallying point for his thoughts he heard a crash coming from the nearby supply depot. Realizing that the guards must've been either taken out or left it alone he ran toward it tucking his rock back in and pulling out his weapon. His rather unique weapon that no one had been able to replicate...

"Aw man," a strangely accented voice caught his attention as he ran in. Looking over he saw a pale being that looked similar to him dressed in a dirty shirt and well worn travel pants and boots. On top of this he wore a red jacket with a fireball patch on his shoulders. His reddish blond hair stood out in stark contrast both the muddy brown and black confines of the depot behind him were the missing guard tied up in a extra rope knocked out of course. Who was this guy?

"Um hi, I don't suppose you know where a fancy laser sword is do ya?" The being asked with disarming lopsided smile as he fingered a blaster at his side. Clearly he'd been caught off guard by his sudden appearance.

"You mean this one?" The boy asked igniting the blade with a _snap-hiss_ it's flickering azure color lighting up the depot. The intruder's face lighted up with awe at the sight.

"That's so rad," he breathed his face acquiring a full blown grin. "Don't suppose you'd just hand it over?"

"No...but..." His voice trailed off as idea came to him. This guy wasn't apart of the army so he'd gotten here by ship. A ship he could use to escape.

"But if you can take me and I'll work for you," the boy said seizing the opportunity. This was a chance to get out of here. Granted he had no way of knowing if it was going to be better or worse then the war zone but at this point he'd take his chances. Besides it was a surer bet then smuggling himself out. He'd take it.

"Wait really?" The intruder blinked. "You'd throw in your lot with me? Not that I'm complaining but I figured it be a bit harder or something."

"Look anything right now is better then here," the boy answered him sincerely. "Please. I need to get out of here. I'll do anything _please_."

"Okay, okay," the intruder said looking off balanced. "This is so weird and not in my plan...Still I can do this. Okay you gotta name? I'm Peter Quill by the way."

"Um no," he replied rubbing the back of his neck somewhat embarrassed. "I-I can't remember."

And that was the truth, he couldn't remember. He could recall flashes of memory like a swish of a cloak, the taste of a spicy yet soothing drink, the smell of incense, the feel of grass beneath his feet and a hand squeezing his shoulder in a comforting gesture. But that was really all he could remember. Well that and the village before he was a slave but that was neither here or there.

"So you gotta a nickname or something I can call ya?"

"Well...I like Ben." He wasn't sure he got the name from but it came naturally to him so he wasn't going to question it.

"Then I'll call you Ben," Peter smiled at him. "Welcome to the Ravagers bro. Now let's get outta here."

"Hey what's going on?!" His overseer, Weu-Skir's voice barked making them both duck into the depot and him deactivate his laser sword. They hide amongst the shelves hoping that the onlooker would leave and soon. As it turned their luck was just plain rotten and instead he spotted the fact the guard was missing and blew the alarm. Ben tensed up at the sound. Oh no no no. He wasn't going back to this. And if this thief was his way off then so be it, he'd make it work.

"Do you have a plan?" The newly christened Ben whispered looking at Peter who looked very panicked.

"Sorta...kinda...no."

"Seriously?!" Ben glared at him.

"Well my original plan was grab the awesome weapon sneak back to the ship dude!" Peter hissed waving his hands helplessly looking a little panicked. "I wasn't expecting to pick up crew! I mean not that I mind because I reckon you're a what? A deserter? POW?"

"I'm a battle slave actually," Ben stated sourly. "I was sold as a slave."

"Well...sheesh," Peter whispered looking from suspicious to sympathetic. "Well then you're definitely coming no lie."

"Thanks but this doesn't change the fact we're trapped."

"Wait! I got something!" Peter snapped his fingers while a triumphant grin went across his face.

"What?"

"Alright this is gonna be tricky so bear with me..." Peter looked like he was steeling himself for something. But for what? Ben didn't know.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ben muttered shaking his head. "Okay what is it?"

"Um well okay sorry in advance," he apologized as he picked up a band...medical if what he was seeing was correct.

"What are you-?"

Ben's question was left unfinished since Peter unexpectedly cuffed him in the head hard enough to give a headache making him hiss. Peter on the other hand yowled as he held his bruised left hand.

"Ow man! You've gotta a hard head! Ow ow dude!"

"Oh for the love of...where's your ship?" Ben rolled his eyes as he rubbed his head while Peter continued to rub his now bruised left knuckle.

"A few meters to the left of here. Why?"

"Good the prison is that way," Ben said as he pulled out a spare set of cuffs from the piles and slammed them on Quill's wrists making him squeak with surprise. "Now get moving."

"Wait, why do I hafta play prisoner?"

"Because it makes sense I know the terrain better. What were you planning on doing then? Running around with me unconscious on your shoulder?"

"Well yeah," he gestured to a discarded medic band on the ground. "I was gonna make like you got sick or something..."

"No," Ben said giving him a hard look. "Hospital is other side of the camp near the officer's quarters."

"Well it seems your plan was a better idea," Peter said gesturing with his bound hands one of which looked like had a cut and bruises. "Lead on MacDuff."

"Who?"

"Just go."

"Weirdo."

"Hey look who's talking jerkface!"

"Quiet," Ben hissed as they exited the depot just in time for the overseers to arrive with backup.

"Soldier 4321," the lead one that Ben recognized as another overseer, a big Kree named Gar-Tavi hissed. This was both bad and good. Bad because the man was a sadistic jerk and had been known to beat slaves to death hence why he was in charge. Good because he wasn't too bright, oh he was smart enough to get a head but he tended not to notice things if one was clever enough. Weu-Skir on the other hand was much more crafty then him as was head overseer Geon. "What is this?"

"A thief trying to steal supplies," he replied as he thrusted Peter out to prove the point. He used his abilities to push a suggestion into his mind. "I caught him in the act and so I'm taking him to the brig."

"Good," the Kree said his white teeth standing out in contrast to his baby blue skin. "I look forward to dealing it. Congrats you just got yourself some extra rations brat."

"Yes sir, thank you sir" Ben saluted as he dragged the Ravager along. After they'd gotten a safe distance from them he let go of Peter and asked: "Okay where's the ship?"

"That way," he pointed to an outcropping nearby the camp. "It'll fit us both if you don't mind the squeeze getting in. I had to park it in a tight place."

"I don't care as long as I get off this piece of rock."

"Now that's music to my ears. Now come in we're get outta here."

* * *

"What the noble stars systems were you thinking boy?!" Yondu howled. "I thought you were smarter then this boy!"

"Okay alright alright," Peter waved his hands trying got calm down the irate captain while Ben stood quietly in the background. Yondu had been bitching and moaning the entire time since they'd gotten back and really there was no need for it. "So what? I didn't get the laser sword per se. But I got the wielder and now he's member of the crew. So I'd say it's a win."

"You nearly lost me a great deal of money and nearly got yourself killed and you're worth a lotta money too," Yondu hissed glaring daggers at him. "So he'd better be worthy it or I toss him out the airlock. You hear me?!"

"It will," Peter smiled sneaking a glance to Ben who looked like he was trying not to get caught in the middle of the argument. "He's my bro. And he's a smart guy too so it's all good."

"You've adopted him?" Yondu looked confused. He looked at thoroughly dumbfounded Ben and back to Peter.

"What are you-" Peter cut himself off realizing that yeah for all intents and purposes he had adopted Ben since he'd busted him out. Not that he minded since he was quick on his feet and fun to banter with which they'd been doing the entire trip back... so yeah he was his brother...Actually he really liked the sound of that. Yeah he'd roll with it.

"Yeah he is," Peter declared smiling at an astonished Ben. "And his name is Ben Quill. He's mine so you gotta problem with that?"

"No," Yondu said strangely backing down. This seemed to be a day for surprises. "But he'd better be worth it."

"I'll earn my keep," Ben interjected giving Yondu an earnest look complete with a silly looking short bow that made Peter snort softly. "I promise. Please just don't send me back to the Kree."

"Yeah he was a battle slave to the Kree so he's good for a fight and he's smart too," Peter added figuring he could sweeten the deal. The more assets he had the less likely Yondu would kick him out. "He's good and he won't be a burden."

"I'll hold you both to that," Yondu growled his familiar snarl coming back as his gaze snapped to Ben. "Or my men will eat you like they wanted to do with...your little brother."

"Over my dead body," Ben replied giving him a really scary look. Peter himself was a tad unnerved by the glare as well. _Note to self don't piss him off._

Yondu nodded and walked off in a huff leaving Peter alone with Ben. Looking at the boy he asked: "So how are old are you anyways?"

"17 standard cycles," Ben said absently giving him a searching look.

"Aw man," Peter moaned. "You're a year older then me. A come on, now that just ain't fair."

"Peter...did you really mean that or was that a lie to get me abroad?"

"No it's not a lie and yes I'm adopting you," Peter answered with a smile.

"Um I mean if that's okay with you," he hastily added not wanting to offend him. "If not then that's okay...I mean it's totally cool."

"No," Ben whispered looking rather touched. "No it's fine."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Cool," Peter smiled at his newly minted brother. "Now let's find you a bunk material and make some space in the _Milano_ for you..."


	2. A Galaxy Far Far Away

Tape One: Phantom Menace Boogie

Track One

A Galaxy Far Far Away

The day was early or at least as early as it could be with them being in space. Most of the Ravagers were sleeping either due to a hangover or just a pure want to sleep in or possibly it was just that early. In either case Ben was awake and active. Ben Quill was tinkering with his machine that he'd recently acquired from the market that was supposedly from a place called Shili or was it Shul? Ah well whatever it was a long range communicator and Ben was eager to see if he could get it integrated with the Milano so that he could pick signals from outside the galaxy and possibly into the one which this one originated from. It promised for great riches of the Ravagers if this worked. That and the so-called hyperdrive promised that if he discovered a signal he'd be able to get there.

"Dude, bro what'cha doing?" Peter asked groggily as he yawned as he climbed up the ladder out of his bunk in the Milano. "You know it's way too early for this stuff. You should be sleeping like all other sane people are doing right now or at the very least getting some damn caff or something. Seriously."

"Uh huh."

"You ain't even listening to me are you?"

"Uh huh."

"Liar."

"Imbecile."

"Jerk."

"Flirt."

"That's right," Peter grinned at the perceived compliment. "But seriously what are you doing?"

"Seeing if I can fix this communicator that I got in the market a couple of weeks ago. I've already installed supposedly faster hypergate tech on the Milano last night."

"You mean those things that were sold by the shady vendor from what was that place called? Kamio? Something like that? Either case I think that guy was shady," Ben snorted at the descriptor. He was certainly one to talk considering they were pirates.

"Okay shadier than normal," Peter amended. "Is it that stuff that's supposedly from another galaxy far, far away? Those pieces of junk?" Peter blinked at the nearly completed piece of equipment. "I still say that you got swindled. There's no way in hell there's something out there that far and if there is the Kree and Nova Empire would've found it or the Skrulls or the Badoons or if what to get technical even the Asgardians."

"Yes because they know everything about the universe naturally like about my laser sword and my quite frankly "freakish powers" as you call them."

"Hey," Peter held up his hands in a surrender gesture. "I'm just saying ya know? But hey what the blazes? I'd say give it a shot. Ain't like we've got nothing left to loss. But I'm just gonna say right now if that hyperdrive hunk of junk busts my ship I'm gonna kill ya."

"That's the spirit," Ben grinned at him. "If I can get this working then we've gotta whole galaxy to explore and exploit so no worries."

"Sweet," Peter smiled. "Awfully sweet. I hope it'll work because that would be awesome."

"My thoughts exactly," Ben replied as he slammed the top down on the comm system readying it for a turn on. "Now all we have to do is fire this baby up and see if my tinkering at kill-me-all-o-clock is worth it."

"I hope so," Peter commented. "Oh and keep the volume down okay? I don't wanna lose my hearing."

"Noted," Ben agreed as he flipped the last switch. Nothing happened much to his annoyance. After a second Peter laughed at him holding his gut as he chucked with glee. Ben glared at him as he sullenly kicked the console annoyed by his failure and the uselessness of the machine. He'd been so sure he'd gotten it right. He fiddled with what he assumed was the frequency scan. Come on work you piece of trash!

"Nice," Peter snorted once he'd gotten control of himself causing Ben to glare at him. "So you wasted all your time on a piece of scrap. Ha! Now I get to do the patented see-I-told-so dance..."

Suddenly there was a loud screech made them both jump and snapping their attention back to the console which hummed to life. Then with a pop an image appeared above the device hovering in front them like a celestial spector. It was an alien that none of them had seen before in their many travels with the Ravagers. Tall with horns and snake tentacles sticking out of the back and sides of their head. They were light blue in the light of the projection with white markings all over their face. Right now they gesturing and babbling in infuriating familiar tongue that Ben could just understand if he just concentrated...

"That's an alien," Peter squeaked staring in shock at the sudden working communication console. "Ah man, yeah baby it works. It honestly works. Holy cow! You were right!"

"Shut up," Ben snapped. "I'm trying to listen to them."

"You can understand them?!"

"Peter!"

Peter obliged and shut his mouth even as he bounced silently from excitement. Ben leaned over and listened carefully to what was being said. It was odd kinda like recalling a long forgotten piece of music but once he concentrated he started to understand what was being said.

"Yes she's strong in the Ashla and she's all ready to be shipped off with you."

"The parents?"

"Not a concern considering they're died, no one will be the wiser."

"Good meet me at the assigned place at Jabba's and we can make the trade off before the Boonta Eve happens."

"It's a kidnapping," Ben reported looking at Peter shocked. "Someone's gonna kidnap a kid, sounds like a slaver from the sounds of it."

"Whoa dude," Peter muttered as he grabbed his coat from the chair it was hanging off of. "Well jeez man...just aw man. We gotta stop those hombres from getting that kid."

"Wait what?"

His inquiry remained unanswered since Peter had dashed into the cockpit and began firing up the engines. Concerned Ben rushed into the cockpit and quickly sent out the signal that opened up the bay doors before Peter in his haste to leave slammed into them.

"Oh right bay doors I know that," Peter muttered embarrassed as they flew past them. "I was totally gonna open them."

"Before or after we slammed into them?" Ben smirked at Peter's embarrassment. "Now that we're out let's punch it."

"With the new drive you installed?"

"Naturally," Ben said as he made adjustments to the instruments. He had a gut feeling that it was supposed to be done and far be it for him to ignore his instincts. Also he felt he was needed somewhere of course that was always present but now...it was most especially urgent making him twitchy.

"Okay here's hoping we don't blow up and die horribly," Peter said once Ben had finished as he pulled down the lever. There was a sudden jolt and then the stars dissolved into streaks of light creating a light tunnel that the ship ran along in. The two of them stared in awe as they went through the tunnel hardly daring to breath.

"That's beautiful," Peter whispered. "This is gotta be the best morning ever."

"Ah huh sure more so then when you were with Quawn that one morning or any of your other beaus?"

"Way better and with less screaming and biting."

Ben laughed. Yes Peter and his conquests were an almost constant source of entertainment for him. So like any good brother he teased at all opportunities. Of course Peter got him back with him teasing about he flirted with other people and his freaky powers so it was all good.

Finally it reached the destination an beep at them so Peter pulled back the level and the entered into normal space only one issue though. Now they were facing what looked like a desert planet in the middle of nowhere.

"Um where in the galaxy are we?" Peter sputtered. "None of these stars match anything I've seen before so..."

A sudden explosion and bellowing of smoke from engine area cut off all questions Peter would've had. "WHAT WAS THAT?! THAT BETTER NOT BE MY SHIP FALLING APART BECAUSE YOUR PIECE OF JUNK DRIVE!"

"Checking on it," Ben said as he dashed into the back compartment where he knew he'd installed the drive. The engine around it was fortunately slightly damage however the same could not be said for the drive. "Oh dear." He muttered before turning towards the cockpit and yelling: "Um Peter, I've got good news and bad news!"

"Bad news first so I can be cheered up by the good news!" Peter shouted back. "Okay hit me! What's going on?"

"Okay the drive is shot, we need a new one and it's scorched some the other systems like the power one albeit not too badly!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY KIDDING ME?! ARE YOU TELL ME THAT WE'RE STRANDED HERE IN MIDDLE OF GOD KNOWS WHERE BECAUSE YOUR STUPID DRIVE?!"

"On the plus side impulse still is intact and so are the other systems if a bit scorched!" He sheepishly added hoping to soften the blow.

"Wonderful," He heard Peter grumbled as he headed back to the cockpit. "That's so great bro, so we won't asphyxiate or something just die of old age or starvation instead of getting home." Peter rolled his eyes. "Fantastic."

"We could land on that planet," Ben said pointing towards the planet. He settled into the copilot seat and looked over the scanners fortunately on of the few things not damaged in their little joyride. "Scans say that it's habitable for humanoids...if a bit hot."

"No duh I kinda guessed when I saw the binary system," Peter gestured to the two stars in their viewport. "I'm gonna have to wear sunscreen like nobody's business if I don't wanna die from skin cancer. Is there anything on this rock? Or are we on an uninhabited one?"

"Working on finding that out," Ben said his fingers flying over the controls. "Let's see...There!" He fist pumped as the scan came back positive. "We've got civilization...let's land on the outskirts so we don't attract attention."

"Good idea so we can find this shithead and get that kid outta there."

"My thoughts exactly," Ben agreed. "Now let's get some gear then we'll check out this place."

* * *

"Okay have you got sunscreen?" Ben asked as he looked over at Peter. Peter rolled his eyes in retaliation, he could take himself after all. Besides Ben Quill was the one responsible for the drive that had got them into this mess and he was gonna fix it because much as Peter loved exploring the universe he didn't want to be stranded. Being abducted and stranded in space at eight was more than enough to him thank you very much. Although being stuck with his brother was awesome he'd just like it if he was more familiar with the turf.

"Yes mama," he quipped as he adjusted his gun belt and making he still his pick locks and other supplies. "I've got everything you said and more okay? So let's boogie."

"I'm just checking," Ben said as he clipped his laser sword to his similarly equipped belt sans the clips for blasters. His laser sword was a good enough weapon even if he had to constantly charge the power pack after the battle. "Okay now we can go."

"Ya know as much as I appreciate you caring I don't need a mother hen okay? I'm good and if I've forgotten something then you can nag me."

"Does that mean I get to do the privileged see-I-told-you-so-dance?"

"Nope that's mine so you gotta figure your kind of smug victory dance out."

"Jerk," Ben smirked as he opened up the gangplank and descended to the planets surface. "I shall remember this...holy cow it's hot out here! It's boiling hot, I could cook with crockpot in my pants it's that hot out here."

"Are you ser...?" Peter's question brought on by the paraphrasing Good Morning Vietnam, the one of the many R rated movie he'd seen even though he wasn't supposed to like Robocop, Blues Brothers and Terminator, soon died on his lips as a heatwave slammed into him as he made his way down. It was like being in the world's hottest oven turned all the way on and then a fire thrown in for good measure. Whoa it was boiling here, good thing he'd taken Ben's advice for sunscreen. He'd get cancer in this place make no mistake or barring that heatstroke.

"How on Xander can anyone live on this rock?" He muttered as he squinted into desert looking for the settlement that Ben had spoken off. After a few seconds his eyes adjusted and he saw the buildings in the distance. "This is insane. There's gotta be lizard people living here. That's the only way anyone can survive this hellhole. I mean sheesh it's hot."

"Either that or they walk around wrapped up like mummies." Ben quipped as they walked forward into the crowds. As they entered into the settlement with its inhabitants Peter looked around with awe and wonder. It was kinda like when he'd first gone to an alien market with Yondu when he'd just been kidnapped. There were a myriad of beings running around all dressed in desert attire with varying shapes, sizes, body types, looks, hues and colors. It was all so cool...and yet...

"Why can't I understand them?" Peter asked turning towards Ben who'd paused looking rather stunned at the people. "How come you can understand this and I can't?"

"Maybe I was here before I met you and we are in another galaxy so of course they don't know Xandarese or Norski or Badoonian or Kreeksi or the trade language Lejastorish or the other languages," Ben shrugged getting a hold of himself. Then he turned to Peter and said: "Do we need to calibrate yours and my implant so you can understand?"

"That'd be nice," Peter agreed. "I mean I don't mind you playing translator but..."

"We could be separated," Ben nodded as he pulled out a wicked looking knife that actually was the reseter for both their translators implants. "Yeah it's best to put it on learning mode until it gets a feel for the local language."

"Good," Peter said as he steeled himself for the recalibration. "Just do it fast okay?"

"Alright," Ben said as he quickly jabbed the place were it was located in Peter's neck. He hissed but valiantly held still as Ben pressed the button that shocked the implant into learning mode in sync with Peter's. Then after a second he removed it and placing a new protective covering he jabbed himself for good measure causing him to hiss in pain.

"There's gotta be a better way to do this," Peter muttered as he rubbed the sore spot. "That doesn't hurt like the dickens."

"Try being impaled by a Black Order member with partially healed burns then talk to me about pain," Ben retorted as he too rubbed his sore area. "Or beaten by a Kree slavemaster or a Kree overseer for being an arrogant jerk according to them or being nearly beaten to death by opponents bigger then you."

"Okay okay," he held up is hands in surrender. "I get it you've taken some hard knocks."

"You're right I have so quit your bellyaching," Ben smirked as he began to walk forward again. "So woulda think? We find out were this Jabba's place is and then get parts or parts first then kid. I'm leaning towards the first since there's a time limit there."

"Yeah I'll go with the first choice too," Peter agreed. "I mean we can get the kid and then we get the parts."

"Glad we agree on that," Ben said as he looked around just as awed and amazed as he was. "Let's try getting something to eat or drink so we'll be full before we go on our self appointed quest."

"Not arguing with that at all. Lead on," Peter gestured forward. And after a second they went forward towards whatever awaited them.


	3. Wealth of Information

Track Two

A Wealth Of Information

As it turned out his instincts lead them to a drinking hole, which called well the closest equivalent was cantina, in the rougher part of the city. Peter raised his eyebrows at the clientele and then turned back to him whispering: "Touch and go? Or you got something else in mind?"

"Let's get some cash then we'll listen into the local mill," Ben replied. "You're on cash duty, I'll scope out the rumor mill. When you're done just listen in. The more you hear the faster the implant learns the lingo."

"Right I'll look for your table or bench and do that," Peter said as he walked off into the crowd. Ben smiled at Peter's back for a brief second before joining the bar patrons at the said bar. It was a dizzying variety of species and beings. It was nice to see various humanoid and none humanoid conjugating and speaking among each other in varying states of sobriety. It kinda reminded him of home if he was completely honest.

Shaking off his nostalgia he held up his hand and trusting his intuition he gestured towards a drink a humanoid on his right was scuffing down. The bartender shoved the liquor towards him with a raised eyebrow that made Ben wary but the being did walk away albeit slowly looking at Ben's right for some reason. A bouncer? He hoped not that wouldn't do to be thrown out before he got information. _Come on Peter hurry it up._

"Okay I've got the dough," Peter whispered as he slide into a seat at Obi-Wan's left flashing several golden pieces of currency. "What's that?" He gestured towards the tankard.

"No idea," Ben said warily look into the cup. It smelled like engine oil and looked just as appealing. He picked it up and offered it to Peter. "You wanna try it?"

"It looks and smells like poison," Peter commented as he too stared warily at the drink.

"I seriously wouldn't do that," a voice said behind Peter. Looking behind them they saw a lightly tanned diminutive being looking at them with a steady gaze. Ben took particular note that she felt odd like him if he was honest. It was a little trick he'd noticed that he had for a long time. It was the reason he was really rather good at his job after all being able sense emotions and demeanor meant things went smoother. "That stuff will knock sentients like you humans over. My advice do a Twi'lek Appetizer or a Bantha Delight. Heck I'll buy you two a drink all said."

"Thanks," he said returning her look as she ordered the drinks for them. "Much appreciated."

"No problem," she smiled at him adjusting what looked a double magnifying glasses over her black but warm eyes. "I haven't seen you here before, so are you guys new?"

"Not to the business but we're new to the area. We're from a ways out."

"Do tell," the being raised her eye ridge since she seemed to lack eyebrows. She seemed curious. "How far are we talking?"

Ben hestitated before answering, he had the impression that she was important figure especially since the bartender and some of the patrons were looking at her with a wary and respectful gaze. Best not to piss off the local majordomo besides he and Peter could in theory fly to familiar space with them none the wiser still he wasn't gonna be suicidal and tell her everything.

"Really far out," he replied vaguely just to be on the safe side. "You wouldn't know."

"Kid I'm centuries old," she said giving him an enigmatic smile. "Let me tell ya, I've seen some crazy things out there. So how far out?"

"Far far away," he quipped with a smirk. "That's all you're getting."

"Aw you're no fun," she scoffed playfully before looking over at Peter. "Who's the handsome one? Nexu got his tongue?"

"He's the strong and silent type," Ben replied. _And still learning the language,_ he mentally added. "So who are you?"

"Hey I'm the one buying the drinks so you owe me," the being smiled again. "So you go first."

"Starbuck Gordon and that's my brother Flash," he said falling back on their con aliases. "So I've given mine, what's yours?"

"Liar," she huffed seemingly unconvinced. "But I'll indulge you, since you're new to this quadrant. I'm Maz Kanata the pirate queen of these parts and second most powerful person on Tatooine aside from the Hutts, you know like Jabba."

"Pirate queen?"

"Okay now I know you're new if you don't know that. You come across as a cocky naïve fool here."

"Oh I know plenty of things."

"Really? Impress me."

"Well have you ever heard of the legendary Stakar Ogord or Mainframe or Charlie-27 or Yondu Udonta?"

"Should I have?"

"They're of the biggest pirates in the galaxy," Ben remarked. "Legendary bandits like the upcoming Star Lord and the Swashbuckler Knight."

"Oh and who do you work under?"

"Captain Yondu," he answered the beginnings of an idea forming his head. "And he's gotta a strong crew and contacts."

"Oh really? So are you proposing an alliance? And more importantly what do I get out of this?"

"More trade routes then you can shake a fist at," Ben smiled. Oh ho she was interested otherwise she would've cut him off. This could turn into not only a rescue mission but a business venture and would go a long way to pacifying Yondu's anger with them for venturing off.

"Suppose I think I can just go to this far far away place and just make contacts on my own? What'd you say to that?"

"You could but you're unfamiliar with the turf and might piss off the Kree or Nova Empire or hell the Badoons."

"So I take it they're the big players in your neck of the galaxy?"

"One of the many," He said. "Like I said you'd have to navigate through unfamiliar waters costing you time and money. But with Captain Udonta he can smooth it over for you and you for him in this part of the universe. Hell you could just deal with us and we can sort out the details."

"Are you guys slavers?" Maz's face took on a serious look. "Cuz I don't deal with slavers."

"Well lucky for you we don't either and as proof of the goods you'll get in our alliance I can offer a token of our good faith."

"Can you?" Maz's skeptically looked at him. "What've you got?"

"Alright," he replied taking her challenge sticking his hand into his pocket and pulling a recent trinket for a previous job. It was a Kree token that supposed brought good fertility. Ben had been teased over it mercilessly by Peter and eager to get rid of it. What better way then to seal a deal?

"Here's a fertility totem from Hala," he said pulling the coin engraved with the fertility sigil. "Showing our association's good faith. It's quite rare."

"Your group gotta a name?" Maz asked as she looked curiously at the token. "I need that if we're going be doing business together. Also can you provide more of these? I know some people that would be interested in this even if I'm not sure of what it is."

"Certainly," Ben smiled knowing that at least he'd gotten her interest and attention. "Consider that a sample and we're the Ravagers."

"Another question before we seal anything," Maz held up her four fingered hand before pointing to his belt. "How'd you get a lightsaber?"

"Oh this old thing?" Ben held it up for her inspection. "I've had this since I was a kid."

"Your father kill a Jedi or something?"

"Nah I found it in a shuttle crash," he said. Which was true from a certain point of view. No need to tell her that he'd also been found in the shuttle as well. Still what the worlds was a Jedi?

"Huh, so what's with the beads and braids?" She pointed to the beads and leather cords tied securely to the belt ring.

"Remembrance beads," he said his gut clenching at the memory. "They're there for personal reasons."

"Huh, fine. By the way your power pack is blasted to hell," she commented choosing to leave the other topic alone. "I'd say you need a new one but then you'd have to steal on from the Jedi Temple which is of course impossible."

"And that's hard?" Ben snorted brushing of some sand off his cloak. "I'll bet we could do that."

"You two would steal a power pack from the Temple?"

"Sure," Ben shrugged. "We've broken into tighter places."

"Oh this I gotta see," Maz smiled a rather playful smile like a Hala lupine descending upon its prey. "You saying that you'd break into the Temple? Now that's priceless."

"I'll be sure to bring something to you," Ben said with smug smirk. "So do we have an accord?"

"You crazy son of a gundark you've got yourself a deal and I accept your offer of an alliance," Maz held out her hand. "I wish you luck but I get the feeling you don't need it. Meet me on Coruscant at the _Jade Fire Cantina_ it's on level 1313 if you manage to get an item for me, ask for Roz. She's a Toydarian and she'll direct you to me. As for what you bring to me I'll leave that up to your discretion."

"Good to know," he said as he slapped his hand on her palm. "Now I have a question for you."

"Ask away."

"There's a rather distasteful transaction going on at Jabba's and well I was wondering if you could direct us toward it."

"Do I wanna know? No on second thought don't tell me. It's a huge palace but if your deal is taking place soon then it's likely gonna be at the stadium since it's the Boonta Eve Classic tomorrow and most will be there. It's at the edge of town big structure. Can't miss it, just follow the crowds."

"The Boonta Eve?"

"A podrace celebration for a Hutt supposedly gaining godhood."

"And such a modest one too," Ben rolled his eyes. He tapped Peter's shoulder causing him to stand up. "Well I suppose I'll be seeing you around Maz. And don't worry I'll get you that item."

"May the Force be with you."

"You too," Ben smirked as he and Peter exited the cool cantina into the blistering hot outside. Once his eyes adjusted to the glare he looked over towards Peter. "Did you get any of that?"

"Kinda," Peter shrugged. "I mean after a while I started picking up commonly used words then I got must of what was going on...hey what's a Je'daii and what's that she said at the end?"

"I've got no clue and she said "May the Force be with you." And no, I've no clue what that means."

"So you have a plan?" Peter asked as they walked forward. "And what did you guys talk about?"

"I have the beginnings of a plan and I've secured an alliance with a local pirate."

"Seriously?!" Peter gaped with shock. "Aw man that's awesome! You gotta tell me how that happened."

"Well we've got time before the Boonta Eve and we've gotta scope the place so let's get to it."


	4. Froggers and Babes

Track Three

Frogger and Babes

"So we're stealing from a temple?" Peter asked just to be sure. Ben had explained to him the conversation with Maz which he still thought was unbelievable. Sheesh Yondu was right Ben could charm anyone outta anything. Maybe he shoulda named him the Silver tongued Knight instead of Swashbuckling...

"Yeah," Ben said. "Once we're done with this we can plan on that heist."

"Sure okay," Peter agreed. "You gotta a plan?"

"Working on it," Ben said as his forehead furrowed with thought and his hand stroked his chin. Peter loving called it the scheming pose. "Okay we'll scope the place and then see if we can find the kid before the sale starts and then we'll get the parts and possibly fuel...and a map so we can find this "Coruscant"."

"Sounds like snob central to me or Ming the Merciless's home planet," Peter commented. "Okay but what if I run into locals? I still don't have a firm fix on the lingo. I mean I can as of now since you've been going all native on me get maybe simple sentences but if someone want's to talk to me then I'm gonna be lost."

"Just smile and nod," Ben quipped smirking at him like the cheeky bastard that he was. "I find that works."

"Sure if they don't kill me," Peter snorted.

"Well then don't annoy anyone okay?"

"Easy for you to say," Peter retorted. "Now let's see if we can find this Colosseum."

"Yeah," Ben agreed as he pushed by weird looking alien that looked like they had a trunk and huge black eyes. One thing that could be said about this place was that it didn't lack weird aliens. Man this was both awestruck and amazing at the same time. Now if his chip could just pick up the trade language then he'd be good for a while until he learned the whole languages spoken here...

"Ni chuba ni?"

"What?" Peter breathed as his attention returned to the present. Before him and Ben was what could honestly be called a duck billed frogish being with flippers for ears being held down by a lizard looking being with four hands...HA! so there were lizard people here! Although why couldn't he understand him? Ah man was this another language that he'd have to learn? Man there was a myriad of languages he'd have to navigate through. Maybe Ben know it.

"You know that one?" He asked looking over to Ben who'd also stopped to stare at the scene. " 'Cuz I got nothing."

"Neither do I," Ben admitted. "But I get the impression their pissed off at them."

"Yeah the fists gave that away mighty quick...so do you wanna help or do we walk just walk away?"

"Help," Ben decided. "He might know where the Colosseum is."

" 'Kay how we doing this? You scare them with your wizarding or me stumble in?"

"What do you think?"

"Stumbling in it is," Peter said as he readied himself. After a brief second of steeling himself for what promised to be a fight he ran ahead and timing himself he executed a rather magnificent fall that slammed into the being knocking them off Frogger and flat on their back with Peter tumbling over them. _Ouch that person's made of steel of somethin' cause that smarts._

"Chuba, sleemo!" The being snapped as they turned the infuriated gaze onto Peter.

"Okay I'm gonna completely honest," He said holding up his hands ready for the flurry of punches he knew was going to be heading his way. Then he smirked infuriating the being more as Ben help Frogger to their feet. "It was worth it you piece of crap. Do your worst loser."

"Bantha poodoo!" The being barked as they lunged towards Peter. Peter having been used to getting into scuffles with other aliens was ready for the punches and readied himself for the attack. And attack the being did with a flurry of savage punches that lasted for what felt to be the longest time with Peter expertly blocking them with his arms least they hit him.

He quickly rolled to his left dislodging the very ugly lizard being and gained his footing gaining him an advantage of height which he promptly used to kick the bastard hard in the chest. Evidentially their lungs were located there because their breath left with a whoosh and they stumbled gasping for air. Then since Frogger was out of danger Ben finished him with a tackle and an expertly executed head choke befitting of a soldier. Still stunned by the initial blow the being quickly succumbed to the choke and fell unconscious with Ben dropping him with disgust.

"Oh mooie mooie I luv yous!"

"What?" Peter turned his gaze to Frogger who he was sure was a male give the timbre of their voice...or he could be wrong that did happen once much to Ben's amusement.

"Who are you?" Ben asked. "And why'd he attack you?"

"My no know," Frogger shrugged genuinely confused. "Mesa eatin' frogens and mindin' mesa's own busineesie..."

"Does that count as cannibalism?" Peter whispered ignoring the being slightly, "and how come they're talking funny yet I can understand them? What gives?"

"I think it's a regional dialect kinda like Yondu's accent," Ben shrugged back as he paid attention to the story. "And as for the cannibalism...I really don't know or want to know."

"Fair enough," Peter agreed turning his attention back to the conversation in hand.

"Din pow! Hesa there and mesa on the ground," the being finished. "Oh and mesa called Jar Jar Binks!"

"And you've got no volume control," Peter commented. "Like none and Yondu says I'm loud."

"Well you are," Ben quipped. "Not my fault you're on par with the locals."

"Jerk," Peter teased. "Wait," He turned his attention back to the being. "What do you identify as? I'm asking so I know what how to you know..."

"Oh mesa male," Jar Jar said waving his hand, Peter was half surprised there wasn't a flipper on it. "Mesa thanken yousa for savin' mesa."

"Your welcome...I think," Ben said looking a little unnerved. "Hey do know where the Colosseum is for the Boonta Eve is?"

"Boonta Eve? Whaten that?"

"So we just wasted our time," Peter huffed throwing his hands in that air with frustration. "Great absolutely great."

"You wanna know where stadium is?" A young accented voice behind them asked making them turn around to face...a being that looked for all intents and purposes a human boy about nine or ten with sandy blonde hair and very tanned complexion. He was dressed in rather ratty outfit that kinda reminded Peter of the outfit that Ben came in with when he first came into the Ravagers. Slave? Most likely or at the least down on their luck.

"Hello there," Ben said leaning down to the kid's view. "Who are you?"

"I'm Anakin," the boy said. "Anakin Skywalker...and I'm a boy in case you can't tell."

"Oh good because my brother has a problems telling various genders apart..."

"Dude!" Peter hissed embarrassed shooting him annoyed look. "That was one time and I apologized profusely for the misunderstanding! How was I supposed to know that there was no tell them apart?!"

"And your reaction was priceless," Ben smiled evilly. "Ah sweet memories that brings."

"Loser," He muttered. "One of these days I'm gonna tan your hide."

"I'd love to see you try," Ben said with an aggressive gleam in his eyes. "I've always won."

"Stupid soldier training."

"Hey," Anakin said catching their attention again only this time they weren't the only ones since there was a decidedly male light skinned humanoid with mustache and goatee and a greying leonine mane. His eyes were sharp and focused on the both of them it kinda weirded Peter out to be honest. It was kinda like his eyes were piercing both him and his brother.

Giving himself a mental shake he looked at the other approaching with the man. A light skinned humanoid girl looking like she was in her early teens. with her brown hair done up in elaborate braids kinda befitting considering unlike Anakin's attire or the man's hers had a more refined appearance if somewhat rugged. Guess this was her first time in the spaceport then. Hopefully she wouldn't a burden...Sighing again mentally he gave his best charming smile and approached the man with a hand extended. "Howdy, I'm Flash Gordon and that's my bro, Starbuck. Nice ta meetcha."

"Likewise," the man said giving Frogger a rather annoyed glance before returning his attention to him and his brother...actually more like he was staring at his brother with totally not so subtle glance at his laser sword. He really didn't like how he looked at them and Ben's silence indicated that he was on guard with the guy. Aw man that wasn't good.

"I'm Padmé," the girl said taking his hand and giving it a firm shake sneaking a confused glance to the man. Ah he liked her, she was a take charge kinda gal that he could respect. He could feel himself relaxing with her even as the man stood quietly in the distance doing well more or less a staring contest with Ben...which was totally ridiculous considering Peter was the staring champ and even Ben knew it. "Nice to me you too and thanks for saving our friend." Padmé continued ignoring the silent stare off.

"No problem there sweetheart we're happy to help," Peter said. He was about to add something else to that affect until Anakin all but pushed his way into the group with a decidedly annoyed huff that he knew all too well that made Peter smirk slight with amusement. _Aw the kid's gotta crush on her. That's adorable._

"Well I reckon we need to be on our way," Ben said finally entering into the conversation causing Peter to turn to him. They seemed harmless save for the man but if Ben's instincts were warning him about something. Well better safe then sorry.

"Yeah," Peter agreed before turning back to the girl and the kid. "Take care ya hear?" Peter smiled at them before turning and walking off with Ben in tow. Walking for short distance he chanced a glance and noticed the man was just turning around with the group but not before giving his brother another long glance. _Okay seriously that guy's weird..._

* * *

Ben was decidedly weirded out by the silent man like very weirded out. There was just something about him that put his nerves on edge. And to make matters worse it was weird kind of edge as well. It wasn't danger like he usually dealt with per se more of anticipation and respect and other feelings...okay his feelings were a jumble right now and he desperately needed something to center himself. Like now.

"Peter I need the Walkman," he said looking over to his brother stopping the middle of the walkway. "Do you-?"

"Of course I do and here," Peter interrupted knowing it was serious if he asked for that. He quickly took his beloved machine out his it's usual spot handing over the headset. "Do you need a specific track or the beginning?"

" _O-O-Oh Child_ by Five Stairstep," he said instantly. That song was really good when he felt his emotions getting really outta line and needed a focus. Like right now for example.

"Got'cha," he said adjusting the player to the right track before handing it over the machine. "Here ya go big brother and I hope it helps you."

"Thanks," Ben nodded his thanks as he slammed on the headset retreating into the music and allowing it to wash over him. He allowed himself to let go of his feelings and soon felt better even if his nerves weren't completely gone. Still it was better then before.

"Thank you so much," he said again as the song ended and he stopped the Walkman and handed it back to Peter. "Sorry I-"

"I've told you time and time again," Peter waved off the apology as he placed the machine back it's usual place. "You need it, I've got it so it's cool."

"I really need to get a Walkman and copy of your Awesome Mix," Ben said wiping some perspiration off his head. "It really helps."

"See," Peter smiled his face gaining a playful grin. "Music does make things better like the town the great Kevin Bacon healed."

"Yeah still don't think Kevin Bacon's a hero," Ben teased snorting as his brother's face took on a comical look of outrage.

"Why you big fat-"

"Quiet," he said as suddenly his senses went off in much more familiar danger sense and something else too. A questing mind? Wait what? He could feel the others around them including two huge wells of light but fortunately they were far enough away so he could concentrate on the other beacon. Then after what felt like an eternity he felt it. It was tentative like a child coming out of hiding place and from the feel of the mind it was a young girl. Looking to his right he saw... _ah there the kid was._

"I found the mark," Ben said getting Peter's attention. "She's with the kidnapper."

"You sure," Peter asked looking in the direction of the girl.

"Positive."

"Well let's get her," Peter said.

"Right, I'll distract this time and you go for the kill."

"Aw Ben," Peter smiled. "You spoil me so."

"What are brothers for?" Ben smiled back as he watched Peter shot off onto a roof. Quickly turning Ben made his way towards two readying for the operation.


	5. Sandstorm

Track Four

Sandstorm

 _They were here!_ She could feel excitement bubbling up through as she reached out in her mind responding to the big brothers questing one. Her brothers were here for her! Big brother was approaching the scary man while other big brother was in the sky. Last big brother wasn't here but that was okay they'd find him too. Her brother in the sky was so silly and she couldn't wait to meet him or strong brother or even smart brother! The dreams she had before were coming true. She tried to keep her excitement in because smart brother needed her to pretend so she'd do it...

* * *

Ben approached with caution towards the two beings. He could feel the girl's excitement as well as Peter's as he got into position. The girl's excitement was a little puzzling for him though. He didn't understand it all...

 _"Hi!"_ A very eager voice of the girl chirped waving to him causing the being to stare. Well this wasn't what he was expecting but still a distraction was a distraction and he wasn't one to waste an opportunity. Shooting forward he reached out with his magic and yanked the girl's hand causing the being to yelp with surprise which was doubled once Peter swooped on them and stunned them with stun setting of his guns. Ben called the girl over who all but skipped into him while Peter landed with restraining bonds in hand.

"I thought you were supposed to be the distraction not her," Peter commented as he tied up the being. "Nice work kiddo."

"What's your name little one?" Ben asked the girl ignoring Peter's jab. His plan didn't account for an over eager kid. Something he'd have to rectify since she was going to be with them. After all they couldn't just dump her in orphanage and she had no family so...Yeah she was staying with them.

" 'm Ahsoka Tano," the girl said with a smile and a slight lisp. Okay she was adorable make no mistake. She was really helping her case right now.

"We're keeping her," Ben said looking at Peter with a look that told him there would be no argument. Not surprisingly Peter had a similar look on his face.

"Oh yeah she's staying with us," Peter agreed. "Totally. Kid you're a Ravager as far as I'm concerned."

"Yay!" Ahsoka screeched in a rather adorable manner holding her hands up in the air jumping up and down. Her precocious manner just made her cute while not being sickening and Ben could sense a harder edge that only needed to be refined for her new career. He had no doubts that she'd stick with them even given options later on. Call it a hunch but he felt like he'd gained both a new crewmen and a sister.

"Well we've got Sodapop so let's get our parts..."

"And fuel," Ben said interrupting Peter. "We I forgot to mention that our fuel was really low."

"So how low are we talking?"

"From full to almost nothing."

"Aw man that's bad," Peter whispered. "Well yeah let's get some fuel and parts. And then we'll see about gettin' some grub because I'm starving."

"You didn't get anything at the cantina?"

"Of course not. I couldn't read the menu."

"Huh well that's problematic...hey maybe Ahsoka can help."

"Why?"

"She was probably learning her letters so..."

"So we're treating Lit' Sodapop like a miniature Sesame Street? That makes you Oscar the Grouch?"

"And you've lost me completely," Ben replied while the girl giggled at their expense. "I'm guessing he's or it's a killjoy."

"Oscar is a he and yeah he's a bit of a killjoy," Peter said with a smirk.

"Wonderful and just for that you've now got babysitting detail you imbecile."

"You're a cruel man," Peter said melodramatically as he scooped up Ahsoka into his arms. "Ain't he so mean?"

"Nah uh."

Ben snorted at Peter's face. "She's a smart kid."

"Traitor," Peter said with a look of mock hurt. "Come on let's..." What ever he'd been planning on saying was soon cut off as both and Ben noticed people were starting to rush indoors and there was a sharp increase in the winds.

"I think we're gonna experience adverse weather in a second," Ben remarked as the two began sprinting.

"No kidding," Peter agreed. "Hey Ben there's an open door there!"

Ducking into the shelter Ben noticed much to his relief it look like a local restaurant serving food who's doors shut a second after they stumbled in. Ah good timing but now another problem remained did they have enough money for a meal? He quickly pulled out the cash Peter had taken earlier and quietly counted it as Peter and Ahsoka found a table. It was enough with a little left over. Not the most ideal circumstances but he could manage.

"We've got enough to eat," he said to both Peter and Ahsoka who were both looking at the menu with varying degrees of cluelessness. "No over indulging please?"

"You've got it bro...and do ya mind translating the menu for me?"

"Sure blockhead."

"I swear I never shoulda introduced you to _Peanuts."_

"And deprived me the privilege of knowing of Charlie Brown and Snoopy? That's cold."

"Who Charlie Brown?"

"A good man," Ben answered Ahsoka. "Someone who keeps going on despite failing."

"Yeah that's Ben's hero, me? I'm more of a David Hasselhoff kinda guy."

"Not impressed with him."

"He's gotta awesome set of wheels."

"And that's all."

"Like you know anyone greater aside from Kevin Bacon."

"Well it's not my fault for not knowing your pop culture or that I can't my own," Ben countered playfully. He'd long come to terms with this fact and found once it did the fact he didn't have a past before seventeen wasn't too bad. Well not completely anyway. "Now let's see what food awaits and whether we can eat it or not..."

"Good idea bro."

"Can I get you gents and the kid something?" A tinny female voice asked. Looking up he saw...a robot. An honest to goodness robot. Peter squeaked with excitement while Ben sighed with slight exasperation. Sometimes Peter just acted like a giant kid.

"Yeah," Ben said as he grabbed the menu ignoring Peter's excitement to actually focus on getting them food...

* * *

"Aw man that was good, nice choice Ben," Peter said as he wiped off the remains of the meal. After the initial excitement of encountering a real robot like something from _Lost in Space_ or _Black Hole_ Ben had ordered something that according to him was okay for all of them to eat. Sure it sat a bit heavy and spicy but nothing he couldn't handle.

"I aim to please."

"Yum," Ahsoka said imitating Peter's position. "I like."

"Looks like you've got a seal of approval," Peter teased.

"My life is now complete," Ben quipped as he wiped off the remains of the meal.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" The droid asked as she cleared off the table. "Sandstorms letting up so you guys can get where you're going."

"Thanks...hey do you know a good part shop or a junker?" Peter asked.

"Well if you're talking about nearby were we are there's Watto but I've heard he's a bit of a cheapskate. Then there's Ajera he's got some decent prices so I'd try him. He's a Dug and he's got quite a few parts except Nubian which is more Watto's specialty. His shop is down the street."

"We'll try him thanks," Ben as he paid for the meal.

"Ditto," Peter smiled as the droid wheeled off. Once he was sure she was out of earshot or whatever equivalent was with robots Peter leaned over and quietly asked: "What's a Dug?"

"I don't know but I think we're about to find out," Ben said as they stood up and walked out into the blazing suns. Damn it it was still hot as ever. Peter rubbed his head perspiration dropping off his face. It was good thing the restaurant had been generous with its water because he could swear he was gonna die from heatstroke. Fortunately the walk wasn't to far and soon they were a rather modest shop with a lizard being with four hands staring at them. Huh so that was what the asshole he'd beaten early was called? Good to know.

"Welcome," Ajera said with a rough voice giving them a rather curious look especially to their Ravager patches on their ponchos. "Can I help you boys with anything?"

"Yes we're looking for these parts," Ben said as he pulled out a list that he'd made for leaving the ship handing it to the owner. "I was told that you'd have them."

"Well you've got the right place," the being agreed. "And you're in luck I've got a fresh shipment just yesterday."

"I see so how much would owe you were we to buy this?"

"This stuff? I'd say 1200 gold peggets and that's a rough estimate," Ajera shrugged. "I mean comparably this one of the cheaper deals and I only offer it because I get it in bulk."

 _1200?!_ Peter casted over a slightly worried look. There was no way they'd be able to get that much at least anytime soon. Ben's face was carefully blank with only his eyes showing his worry. Looks they were gonna have to find another way off this rock...either that get a shitload of money in a short amount of time.

"Thanks for your service," Ben said politely. "We'll get back in touch with you."

"Fine by me."

"Aw man," Peter hissed once they'd exited the shop with a quiet Ahsoka in tow. "How are we gonna get that kinda money? I don't think pickpocketing is going to cut it."

"Well neither is embezzling the funds since we're new to the scene," Ben said his thinking pose in full force.

"Ah man...wait didn't that Maz say the Boonta Eve race is soon?" Peter perked up as an idea struck him. "We could bet on one of the racers like one with the highest stakes!"

"No," Ben barked giving him a steely glare. "Do you have any idea what would happen if we lost?!"

"We'd skip town?"

"To where?" Ben's eyebrows raised his gaze getting harder. "We can't get home so we'd really be up a shit creek with no paddle. I'll tell what would happen if we lost, we'll be sold into slavery and I don't know about you but I _don't_ want to go back to that or subject Ahsoka to that. Also we don't know any of the racers and their chances of winning so even if we won there's no guarantee that the winnings will be enough and that's if we win."

"Fine," Peter held up his hands in defeat conceding that his big brother had a point. "Sorry it was just an idea."

"A stupid and reckless one," Ben agreed giving a hard look. "Look in any other time I'd at least go with it but we don't have an escape plan this time and we're in unfamiliar territories and on top that we've got Ahsoka to worry about."

"Fine but I'd like to say that this ain't good."

"We'll try another merchant and if that doesn't work..."

"Okay its a last resort got it," Peter nodded.

"Let's hope that it doesn't come down to it," Ben sighed. "Now come on let's get back to the _Milano_ maybe I can scrap some parts together so we cut down on the cost...damn it I didn't even take into account fuel."

"That's okay," Peter reassured him. "We'll think of something if push comes to shove I'd rather use the _Milano_ as betting collateral then lose you two to slavery."

"Peter..."

"I mean it," Peter said with a serious look giving no room for argument. "She's my ship but she's nothing without her crew. That's in the Code: Ship ain't nothing without a crew. And I don't sell crew that ain't my way."

"Well without the parts and the fuel then I suppose she's useless and oh no I'm actually considering your idea."

"It's a risk but seriously what've we got to lose as this point?"

"Our freedom but then again with dwindling resources we'd run the risk of it anyway," Ben sighed before looking at him. "Alright we'll give it a shot with the ship as collateral."

"I've gotta good feeling about this," Peter said reassuringly. "I'll make this work, I promise."

"You'd better. But first let's see if I can at least cut down the costs."

"Fair enough let's do it, come on Ahsoka we've got work to do."


	6. Gentlemen Place Your Bets

Track Five

Gentlemen Place Your Bets

"Welcome to home sweet home," Peter said gesturing to the _Milano's_ interior. Not the grand entrance that Ben had experienced with Peter and later his introduction to Yondu but it still has the desired effect. Ahsoka's jaw dropped and she _ooh_ and _aw_ at the appropriate times. It made Ben snort with amusement. Was he ever that naive? Perhaps he was.

"Big ship!" Ahsoka squealed letting her delight be known. Ben chuckled at her exuberance while Peter swung her around making her squeal happily as her snake tentacles flew behind her.

"You think this is big? Wait till you see the mother ship," Peter said putting her down on the ground after he'd stop spinning her. He'd picked her up shortly after they'd left Mos Espa, which what they discovered was what the outpost was called.

"Right while you babysit I'll do the repair work and then we'll switch in the morning," Ben said as he grabbed some of his tools and headed towards there ladder leading to the bowels of the ship.

"So four hours and then to bedtime... Okay cool have fun."

"Thanks," Ben said as he descended into the bowels of the ship to work. First he went to the now known as hyperdrive motivator and inspected it. Upon looking into he noticed that it wasn't as damaged as he'd assumed and after pulling out a few components he noticed that he could just rewire some of the items. Now how he knew this was a mystery...although given that he understood the language it was possible he'd had training before but from where? Now that was the question.

Shaking his head he returned to his work with a new sense of determination. He had to at least cut down on the costs to a reasonable rate or at least one they could manage without betting on a until hitherto unknown form of gambling. Now Ben wasn't against gambling per se but it was the very real possibility that they could lose not only what little money they had but their freedom that worried him and spurred him to at least somewhat alleviate the issue. Sighing he went to work on the various components starting with the most damaged sections making sure that he could at least salvage something from them.

It turned out to two of the more damaged components were indeed not salvageable much to his annoyance and worry. However he found the some the smaller ones were workable if a bit charred. Still it was the motivator and the ignition were dead which meant that the whole thing was useless unless they got new parts which meant that Peter's plan would have to be implemented despite his concerns. This had better work or they were in deep trouble.

Sighing he put his tools down after what seemed to be an eternity and turning out of the engine room went to his bunk after washing off his hands from the grease and grime. Oh this was not going to be fun, just what he needed more complications. _Still,_ Ben thought to himself as he settled into sleep _We can try Watto and if that's a no go then we'll try the whole podracing thingie...We'd better have a back up in case it all goes south..._

With that cheery thought in mind he fell into a disturbed sleep that seemed to only last a second before Ahsoka was jumping on him with Peter shaking him awake.

"Wakey wakey bro," Peter said holding out a bowl of freshly cooked Kreeski oats. "Breakfast time, the feast of champions. Ahsoka and I have already eaten so it's just you."

"Thanks," Ben said. "Oh and I was able to get some of the smaller parts working but we still need motivator and an ignition...so your plan might be a go if Watto won't offer a decent price."

"Don't worry I'll make it work," Peter assured him. "Sabotage is in vogue I hear."

Ben snorted and then went back to eating his breakfast slightly relieved that Peter had thought of something. The stress had made his usually quick mind sloppy. Well that's why they were partners...

"Make it random and sparse," Ben said. "Too many racers not working will raise eyebrows."

"Got it," Peter grinned. "I'll go into town ahead of you two okay?"

"Good luck."

"Thanks big brother."

* * *

Finding Watto's shop was the easy part since he could now understand the locals but what he wasn't expecting to find was well...

"Padmé?"

"Flash?" She looked up startled to see him as she and Jar Jar stood outside with was that another _robot_?! Aw man that was awesome and best of all it looked like B.O.B from _Black Hole_. The usage of his alias caught him of guard for a second but he recovered since it was an often used one.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're making bets it seems," she grumbled.

"Need some funds?" Peter asked guessing that like themselves they too had limited funds given the fact she looked angry and anxious at the idea. "Yeah we're on the same boat too milady."

"Yousa should betten on Ani," Jar Jar said interjecting himself into the conversation. "Hesa bombad racer and hesa helpin usen get the partes."

"No kidding," he said his previously half baked idea solidifying into something concrete. "Your ship have issues with it's hyperdrive too?"

"Ah huh," Jar Jar nodded not paying attention to the fact Padmé looked mortified. Peter wanting to spare at least some dignity dropped the topic before it became too embarrassing for them as he stood in the corner of the shop. He wanted to see how good this pod was if he was going to place all his hopes and money on it.

Fortunately he didn't have to wait long before Anakin and the creepy dude emerged.

"Master Jinn," Padmé said. "I take it the deal went well?"

"It did," Jinn said turning his gaze to Peter and once again giving him a creepy look. Peter suppressed a shudder and met his gaze head on.

"So nice to meet'cha Gin-rummy," Peter smiled at his private joke that he knew that only Ben would get. Then he looked at Anakin who had a surprised look on his face: "So you're a racer? I'd like to see your pod 'cause I'm betting on you winning."

"Don't worry I will," Anakin said with a confident smirk. Cocky kid oh yeah he liked him. This could work.

"Flash?" He heard Ben's voice approaching him from behind holding Ahsoka who was chewing on some ration bars that they'd had on the _Milano. "_ What's going on?"

"Meet the kid we're betting on," Peter smirked gesturing to Anakin. "He's gonna win the Boonta Eve."

"Oh?" His brother's eyebrows raised. "How do you know that?"

"Because I'm building the fastest racer ever," Anakin said defiantly. "And I'm the best pilot there is. Hey I can show you the pod if you want."

Ben stayed quiet while looking at Peter with a questioning gaze. Peter lifted his eyebrows in a challenge that clearly said _You said that you were considering it and now we've got an opportunity._ Fortunately he got the point and nodded approval while his eyes showed his skepticism about how this was going to work out. Fair enough but sometimes one needed to take a gamble otherwise far worse would happen. It was a necessary evil in this case. Besides he was gonna sabotage everyone but Anakin. What better way to ensure a win that skewing the odds into your favor?

"Sure kiddo," Peter smiled at the kid. "We'll take a gander at your racer. Lead the way."

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn wasn't a man that believed in coincidences he was a Jedi and he trusted the will of the Force. Everything happened for a reason even if the reason wasn't clear or even remotely fair. Like how he'd lost his Padawan to a shuttle sabotage just after getting closer to him after Pijal leaving him both stunned and heartbroken. Attachment wasn't the way of the Jedi yes but they were mortal so it'd hurt. His life had been spared due to the quick thinking of his beloved Padawan and for that he was grateful. It'd been years now and he though that he'd at least knew what the Force expected of him.

But now he was seeing a ghost of the boy he knew with a stranger. This Starbuck and Flash, which he knew wasn't his real name because he could sense they were hiding their identities, were hiding something. But what he wasn't sure. Although he couldn't sense malicious intent in them he could on the other hand sense that other one, Starbuck, was nervous around him. And to be honest with as wired as he seemed it was a wonder that the man hadn't snapped from sheer stress.

Perhaps he himself didn't notice but Qui-Gon was strong in the ways of the Force and he could sense the young man's caution. Now his former padawan had been a cautious type but this was practically paranoia. His danger sense was constantly on the alert and working to make sure his senses pick up everything and right now he was perceiving that the man thought Qui-Gon as a threat. Worst off his intuition was telling that this was only slightly heightened then normal. That of course not the case and he rather worried that the man might wear himself out...or perhaps worse he'd gotten used to that kind of hyper awareness that it was the norm for him. In which case, what kind of world did he live in that warranted such caution and vigilance?

As Ani lead them all to the podracer in the slave quarters courtyard Qui-Gon had the feeling that the Force was moving towards something new and totally unexpected. But what he didn't knew and for now he'd have to play it by ear. So perhaps a mild interrogation was called for. Nothing too intrusive but just a general idea on where these travelers were from and how they'd gotten a hold of a young Togruta female.

"Laser sword!" The youngling squealed with both excitement and awe pointing to his blade.

"He's a Jedi of course he has one," Anakin said back smiling at her.

"Okay this is gonna sound kinda weird but what is a Jedi?"

"You don't know?"Anakin's eyes widened with shock. "How can you not knew that?"

"We're not from around here," Starbuck shrugged ignoring the incredulous stare from Padmé. "So what's a Jedi?"

"They're the guardians of peace and protectors of the Republic," Padmé replied giving him a curious look. "They're sworn to uphold the law."

"So they're like police?"

"No they're not law enforcement."

"So you're generals like Captain America and the Howling Commandos?"

"Jedi are keepers of the peace," Qui-Gon interjected giving Flash a look of mild rebuke. "Not soldiers."

"Okay so vigilantes?"

"We're an entity all its own since the Republic's founding," Qui-Gon said. "We serve on behalf of the Council to help the Senate and protect the innocent. Our role is one of service."

"Weird," Starbuck shook his head as he adjusted his grip on the girl. "It's like you're Nova Corp or something..."

"Nova Corp?" Now it was Padmé's turn to look confused. "What's that?"

"Police force of the Nova Empire if the ain't to busy fighting Kree with their dumb- dumb war," Flash said giving a look to the Togruta who was looking curiously around. Qui-Gon snorted softly at the correction.

"I take that this war has been going a while from that statement," Qui-Gon commented.

"Well duh wars usually are long don't'cha know?"

"The Republic hasn't had a war in a millennium," Padmé said shaking her head with confusion. "True there have been skirmishes like the Hyperspace conflict but there've been no full scale wars for a millennium in this galaxy. The Republic has more or less united most of the known civilizations in the galaxy."

"What?" Starbuck looked startled as he turned towards Padmé. He quickly readjusted his grip on the girl who squirmed slightly with surprise and discomfort. "Well...that's new. That's not the norm were we come from like at all. Like the almost the exact opposite"

"Yeah," Flash agreed looking shell shocked. "I mean there's no way we're as united as this Republic. There's been small scale wars like the Badoons wars with Nova Empire and the Kree-Skrulls wars. Of course there's the Asgardians and the Jotunheim wars and in an addition to that there's been an almost thousand year war going on right now between the Kree and Nova empires..."

"A thousand year war?" Anakin's jaw dropped as did Padmé's. Both stopped in the middle of the street staring at them. Even Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at it. That was a long time. The only war he could recall that had gone on for that long was the Sithi wars which of course ended with the extinction of the Sith order itself. But that was a good indicator on why Starbuck was so wired. Being in a war zone would do that. There was a reason Jedi didn't lead armies.

"Whoa," Anakin muttered shocked. "So are you guys a part of the war?"

"Like how's about a hard no," Flash shook his head. "We're just freelance traders and pilots trying to make a living."

"Does that include live cargo?" Qui-Gon asked looking at the girl specifically.

"No," Starbuck growled holding the girl closely to his chest. "She's crew and her name is Ahsoka. She's _not_ for sale."

"Hello," Ahsoka said slightly subdued but the defensive about them. It was clear that she cared for them and they her. So nothing untoward which was good but why did Starbuck feel like a slightly distorted Obi-Wan?


	7. Podracer Repair Montage

Track Six

Podracer Repair Montage

After the awkward conversation had descended into silence they'd reached the courtyard and they'd gotten a first look at the pod. It was as the title suggested a pod attached to two huge engines that made Peter half wonder how the hell the kid was gonna race this thing without suffering whiplash at the least.

"Ani?" A woman's voice stopped him from further examing the vehicle and caused him to turn around. The woman was tanned with weathered look to her face and was middle height with dark hair dressed similar outfit to Anakin.

"Hey Mom," Anakin called back waving to her. Ah a Mama's boy. He could respect that he'd been one for eight years before Yondu kidnapped him. Ben looked over at Peter with a raised eyebrow as he gently lowered Ahsoka to the ground. She latched onto his hand and quickly started tugging at him trying to get him to do something.

"Ani who are these people?" The woman asked gesturing to Peter, Ben and Ahsoka. So they knew each other then? Okay cool he could work with that. No problem.

"Well I'm Flash Gordon," Peter smiled. "That there is my brother Starbuck and our ward Ahsoka Tano."

"Ah I'm Shmi Skywalker."

"Say hello Ahsoka," Ben said patiently noticing that she was ignoring Shmi in favor of tugging. The girl stopped her tugging and waved merrily at the woman before turning back to her objective of playing with his brother's arm.

"They're friends," Anakin explained. "They just wanted to see the racer before tomorrow."

"And help if possible," Peter pipped in helpfully looking at both Anakin and his mom. "My brother and I are good mechanics and he's an awesome programmer. We'd like to help."

"Okay but I tell you what you can do since I'm familiar with racers," Anakin agreed. "Just do that okay?"

"Sure thing buddy," Peter said flashing a thumbs up to make his case clear. Evidently it meant the same thing here as it did on Missouri because Anakin grinned as he ran to the pod grabbing tools as he went.

"What yousa want mesa to doin?" Jar Jar asked finally speaking up after the rather informative conversation.

"Watch Ahsoka," Ben said as he finally made her stop pulling him. "She needs someone to look after her."

"I'll help as I can as well," Padmé said. "It's the least I can do."

"Awesome but I have I have one question...do you have a stereo I can hook up something into?"

"Um no sorry."

"Aw man," Peter groaned. "That sucks."

Suddenly the robot that had been quiet before suddenly began beeping and tweeting like it was trying to tell them something. Weird...

"Artoo says that he could be a stereo system of you like," Padmé said. "He's equipped with audio enhancers that can be used to amplify whatever it is you need."

"Um does he mind being a stereo for my music?"

The robot, Artoo, made a sound that sounded like an negative. Looking at Padmé she nodded yes he was fine with it making him smile with anticipation.

"Let me do the modifications," Anakin said stepping in. "I'll make sure he can be put back to normal."

"Aw man you're a lifesaver kid," Peter grinned. "Okay do your magic Merlin!"

"Who?"

"Just do it," Ben said giving his fond exasperation face that only made Peter stick out his tongue and retaliation. "He'll only go on a long detailed explanation that won't make sense and only confuse you more. Just nod and pretend you understand."

"Jerk," Peter snapped giving a mildly amused grin to him.

"Buffoon."

"Aristocrat."

"Wow I'm surprised that word is even in your vocabulary given your usual verbiage."

"Dude!"

"Um I did it...are you two okay?"

Peter stopped his stare off with his brother and looked at the very startled Anakin that looked worried on their behalf. The rest of the group Peter noted had either watched the exchange with confusion in the case of Artoo, Ahsoka and Jar Jar or amusement in the case of Shmi, Jinn and Padmé.

"It's a brother thing," he explained. "We don't mean nothing by it."

"Which means we do," Ben quipped with smirk. Peter mock glared at the win. Ben snorted and walked over to pick some tools. "Now where do you need me?"

"Um check the exhaust ports and see if the fins need adjustments," Anakin sounding relieved at having something he readily understood was now going on. Meanwhile Jinn and Shmi walked off to presumably the living quarters. "Flash you can check then fuel gauges while I work in the cockpit."

"Groovy, hey Artoo turn on the boogie and let's get the shindig going!"

Artoo oblieged and soon the awesome tunes of Blue Swede were heard and then Peter let himself go with the music. Oh he'd get to his part but for now? It was jamming time and he was gonna live it up. Until the second play through that is...

"I can't stop this feelin', deep inside of me

Girl, you just don't realize, what you do to me

When ya hold me in your arms, so tight

You let me know, everything's all right

I, I'm hooked on a feelin'

High on believin', that you're in love with me!"

* * *

"And don't count on getting any kind of coherent response from him anytime soon," Ben snorted as Peter rocked out to Blue Swede's Hooked on a Feeling belting out the lyrics with no restraint whatsoever making Ahsoka giggle giving credence to the fact that he'd jammed out with Ahsoka last night while he'd been working. "He's gonna be jamming to that for a while."

"I take it he likes the music," Padmé said bemused as she watched Peter dancing and loudly singing along with the music.

"Yes he does and if you'll excuse me I'm going to make myself useful aside from being the entertainment," Ben said as he smiled and walked away to his side leaving a snickering Padmé to care for Ahsoka with Jar Jar. Ben couldn't help himself a brief snicker too as he looked down and began fiddling with the exhaust ports.

Anakin was as good as he said he was. While he was unfamiliar with the make of podracers he could appreciate the craftsmanship that clearly went into making it. Cleaning out the last of the mess he looked up to see that Anakin was surrounded by age mates who looked scornful...

"You've been working on it for ages," one girl commented.

"It's never gonna run," another girl agreed.

"Is too!" Ahsoka shouted over them with an angry look on her young face as she ran off from Jar Jar. It seemed Padmé was fetching something since she wasn't present. Ahsoka stomped her foot to make her point clear. "Meanies!"

"You tell them kiddo," Peter encouraged her finally stopping his goofy dancing and paying attention to his surroundings. Artoo had ceased playing the Awesome Mix a while ago. Turning to the crowd of naysayers he raised an eyebrow at them: "Okay so it won't work you say. So what are you brats doing? Sounds like even if it doesn't work he's still ahead considering you ain't doing anything to change your life while he's busting his butt doing something to make things better. So I'd say get lost losers."

The kids looked sufficiently cowed or at least unnerved an adult supported the underdog. Of course that was understandable considering Peter had heard similar taunts about himself and Ben's situation due to his lack of memory. A second later all save for an weird green alien with bug eyes and no nose with antennas and a boy with a dark tanned skin quietly ran off Anakin meanwhile looked grateful for the support. Snorting with annoyance Peter turned to his work began to fiddle. Ben finished with his chore looked at Ahsoka who was glaring at the children's direction.

"What happened?" Padmé asked as she approached the group with a water canteen in hand causing Ben to turn towards her.

"Just kids horsing around," Peter waved off her concern as he finished up his task. "Seems like Jinn is coming down now."

Sure enough he was doing just that and handing him what looked a power cell...that was naturally too big for his laser sword because of course it was.

"Come on Kitster and Wald let's get out of range," the elder man, damn it he still didn't have a name for him, voice said making them all back away to a safe distance. Anakin flipped several switches and after a roar the engines started up causing a dust cloud to form.

"Yes, Yes it works!" Peter cheered as Anakin powered the engines with a victory whoop. "We're gonna be okay! That's so awesome! Cowabunga!"

"Cowabunga!" Ahsoka's youthful voice mimicked Peter's excitement and wordage which made Ben turn to Peter with a mild glare.

"Congratulations Ahsoka," Ben said while he gave Peter one of his best "I-am-going-to-murder-you-when-everyone-else-is-gone" look meanwhile Padmé snorted and Jar Jar just laughed. "You've learned a new word. Pray you don't use it that often."

"Hey in my defense I was excited! Besides what's wrong with learning my lingo?"

"No one understands you maybe?"

"What's-?" Anakin's voice cut into the conversation as he ambled towards them.

"Ask me later," Peter interrupted Anakin's innocent question. "Like really later. So what's up dude?"

"Oh okay...I just wanna to tell you Mom's inviting you guys to dinner. Well again for Jar Jar and Padmé but first time for you two."

"Does she...?"

"She says it's okay," Anakin answered Padmé. "Master Jinn said he brought some extra food so we should have enough. So come on let's eat."

"Tell her thanks but we've got our own grub," Ben declined politely looking at Peter pointedly. His brother to his credit didn't argue the point.

"We need to head back to our ship anyways as soon as I get my Walkman back," Peter agreed evidently catching his point about imposing. "We'll see y'all tomorrow and we'll find the racetrack on our own."

"We'll see you at the track then," Padmé said smiling at them.

"Until then," Ben nodded as he extracted the Walkman from Artoo. As soon as he was done he turned away with Peter who was now carrying Ahsoka making faces at her heading back to the Milano. Tomorrow, he thought. Is going to be interesting to say the least...


	8. Bets are On

Track Seven

The Bets are On

 _It was a hot day, the boy observed as he wiped his brow as he put down the fake sword that he'd been practicing with. He'd been trying to work up his upper body strength as of late since the nearly fatal fight against that Centurian. If he got pitted against someone more powerful that he'd be killed...Looking over he observed one of the soldiers in the infantrymen...it was a tall being with black and red tattoos with a two sided laser sword...glaring at him and looking like he was about to lunge at him..._

Ben jerked awake from his nightmare. What in the blazes was that? He rubbed his face as he tried to bash the last bits of his probably stressed induced nightmare. Dreams were always a two edged sword for Ben. On the one hand they were just normal jumbled nonsense but on the other they could a confusing mixture of memories and visions of what could come. And that was most certainly a warning sign. But whenever and where was he gonna run into something that looked like a nightmare made flesh?

 _Probably just a dream,_ he shrugged as he swung his legs off the bunk and readied himself for the day. As he walked into the galley he noticed that Peter had forgotten to put away the clean dishes... _again._

"Heathen," he muttered with fond exasperation as he pulled out the components to make breakfast. It was a simple affair mainly just some Kree oats with some fruits from Xandar.

"Good morning to you too," Peter yawned as he dragged in all too chipper Ahsoka by the hand. It was a good thing that he was used to getting up earlier then Peter. He had a feeling that he was going to be the one to entertain Ahsoka while Peter slept provided that he didn't have a late night tinkering that is.

"Morning!" Ahsoka chirped jumping slightly trying to peek at what he was cooking. Seeing a particularly colorful fruit that evidently caught her fancy she reached out towards it missing by a long shot due to her short arms her fingers wiggling towards the fruit as if willing it to come forward.

"Nice try kiddo," Ben quipped. "You'll have to stretch further then..." His voice trailed off as impossibly the fruit began to move minutely like it was being tugged by a tiny string. Startled he looked at where it was slowly inching towards...Ahsoka's hand with her having a comical expression of concentration.

"Holy cow," Peter whispered as he too watched the exchange with wide eyed wonder. "She's got the same powers like you. Does that mean you've got the Ashla?"

"I guess?" Ben shrugged finally taking pity on the girl and gave her the fruit. "I mean I've never heard about an Ashla before so it's possible...or maybe it's another name for magic in these parts?"

"Wish we had more information on that," Peter sighed. "Then we'd known more about this place and..." His voice trailed off as he gave Ben a furtive look.

"Peter," Ben groaned. "Knowing my past won't change the fact we're brothers. So quit worrying, I **_ain't_ **leaving you." He put particular emphasis on the ain't to show that he meant it and he did. He could be an heir to a fortune and he'd still go with Peter in a heartbeat. He was there for him when he needed it most and he'd be damned if he left Peter. The kid could handle himself fine but...he loved his brother and he didn't want to leave him alone. That's not what they did.

"Yeah," Peter sniffed as he wiped away something from his eye that looked suspiciously like tears. _Softy_ Ben thought fondly. "I know it's just I'd be jumping the gun to find out my past ya know?"

"I know," Ben smiled as put out serving portions for all of them. "But you know what I'd say about that."

"Concentrate on the moment," Peter replied with a smile. "Yes Mr. Miyagi. Got any more zen sayings?"

"Eat you will," Ben quipped making Peter and Ahsoka snort.

"Funny big brother!"

"Yeah big brother is full of zen quotes," Peter said as he lead Ahsoka to the table. "My favorite is do or do not, there is no try."

"Which you used at any available opportunity to get me into a mess."

"Aw come on," Peter waved off the jab. "You loved it and you know it, nerd."

"You know me too well," Ben smiled as he sat with the other two. "Now let's eat then we can find the racetrack and assure our win."

"Yes Ben-sensei!"

"Yay Ben-sensei!"

"I hate you both."

"I know."

* * *

As it turned out finding the coliseum was the easy part. Following the crowds. However sneaking into the pit was well...

"I really hate robots now," Peter growled as he sneaked by another security robot or 'droid as they were called here patrolled by forcing him to duck into another corner. Ben and Ahsoka had gone to the betting station to make a bet on Anakin while Peter was ensuring that they won...provided he could mess with the machinery.

"If there's another bot running around I swear I'm gonna start shooting subtlety be damned."

Fortunately for all concerned that particular bot turned out to be the only security and once Peter had gotten a handle on its patterns was he finally able to access the racers. Taking into account his brother's advice he made sure to sabotage random pods when the owners weren't looking. Which wasn't easy with the pit droids but he managed to wreck a few.

"Okay that's another one "fixed"", Peter muttered as he moved from the most recent racer. It was an ugly looking one that resembled an airplane turbine then a fast racer. Oddly enough it'd been easy to sabotage several of them once he'd gotten past the pit crews. It was just a matter of removing some parts from what Peter assumed were key components from some systems. Fortunately he'd paid enough attention to how Anakin's racer was constructed to at least get an idea of what to take apart. Added bonus was they could resell them for money. Ah the joys of piracy...

"I want to see your ship the moment the race is over," a voice caught Peter's attention. He saw a blue flying being wearing a vest with a pot belly, a snout for a nose with bulging eyes and suction cupped feet and three fingered hands one of which held a fancy looking cane. _Wait, why would a being that can fly need a cane?_ The being talked with a masculine voice leading Peter to assume the being was a male and it seemed he was talking to Master Jinn with Jar Jar in tow. Weird...but could be informative. Peter sneaked in closer so he could listen in.

"Patience," Jinn said with ease that reminded Peter of Ben for some reason only less suave. "You'll have your winnings before the suns set and we'll be away from here."

"Not if your ship belongs to me," the being chucked. "I warn you no funny business."

"You don't think Anakin can win?" Jinn asked crossing his arms.

"Don't get me wrong," the being assured him. "I have great faith in the boy. He's a credit to your race...But um Sebulba's going to win I think." He finished looking at..Ah ha! So that was the jerk that tried to beat up Jar Jar! Were it not for the fact they was positioned so closely to his racer Peter would've happily sabotaged his ride. With greatest pleasure too.

"What make you think he can win?"

"He always wins!" The being laughed. "I'm betting heavily on Sebulba!"

"I'll take that bet," Jinn declared making both the blue blimp and Peter stop up short for different reasons. So what was the dude planning?

"I'll wager the pod for say..." Jinn hedged making Peter inadvertently lean in to hear what he had to say. "The boy and his mother."

So he was planning on freeing Shmi and Anakin? Well that was nice to say the least and were Ben and he not in dire straits he would've offered to do so with the winnings. After all Ben had been a slave once and look where he was now. The best wizard-pirate ever. Besides the kid and his mom had helped them. It was the least they could do.

"No pod is worth two slaves," the blimp snapped his fangs showing dragging Peter back into the conversation. "Not by a long shot."

"The boy then," Jinn amended looking unaffected. Peter had to admit either he was the coldest hearted man he'd ever seen or had an amazing poker face. Probably poker face otherwise he wouldn't have offered...then again he might not be freeing them at all. Just getting slaves for his own usage for all he knew...

The blimp evidentially one to take a gamble fly back and forth briefly like he was pacing until after a tense wait he declared: "We'll let fate decide. I just happen to have a chance cube." He pulled a dice that was colored red and blue instead of dots. "Blue for the boy. And red..." he trailed off giving Jinn an avaricious look clearly expecting to get off easy. "His mother."

 _Okay he doesn't mind getting rid of Shmi but Anakin's a keeper to him...maybe I can get Ben to bargain with this dude so we can get him out. Then we can buy for Shmi from Jinn and set her free,_ Peter thought as he watched the cube with bated breath. It rolled for a little bit looking like it was going to land on red until it miraculously landed on blue making Peter sigh with relief. Okay so they'd buy Shmi...they could do this. No kid should have to worry about his mom rotting away...besides they could use a babysitter for Ahsoka and Anakin could come too. Yondu would snap at them sure but they could sweeten the deal with telling them about the Maz agreements...yeah they could do this. Peter smiled as he quietly slinked off to join his brother in the stands. He was gonna have some explaining to do here.


	9. Great Race and Winnings

Track Eight

The Great Race and Winnings

 _Moving out of the Pit wasn't as hard getting in,_ Peter mused as he walked through the crowds looking for his brother and newly dubbed sister. The crowd in question was huge with multiple people of varying sizes and features making it difficult to get through.

 _Dude this is insane,_ Peter grumbled inwardly. _Man-_

"Peter!" The sounds of Ben's voice made him turn and see him holding Ahsoka with what looked like datapad dangling loosely from his finger tips at the end of a corridor that lead to some of the higher level stands...near the shades if he wasn't mistaken. Good grief he was really good.

"Did your "maintenance" take long?" He asked transferring Ahsoka to the ground then grabbing her hand so she wouldn't wander off.

"Nah I just overheard some stuff you might wanna know about," Peter replied as all three of them sat down in the stands.

"Oh?" Ben's eyebrow shot up. "Like what?"

"Well it seems Jinn is planning on getting Anakin outta here."

"Free or as a servant?"

"Dunno, but he tried to get Shmi but failed. So I figured that we can buy Shmi." Peter said. "She's older making her less valuable and since the dude was betting on Sebulba he's gonna have a major cash flow problem."

"That's true," Ben agreed. "And we could use a babysitter for Ahsoka when we're on jobs because I don't see Yondu or Kraglin babysitting a four year girl willing or at all."

"Groovy so she's got a job and her freedom."

"And what about our parts and fuel issue?" Ben asked. "I'm betting old or not slaves aren't cheap."

"Yeah, still were not leaving Shmi, families shouldn't be split up," Peter said.

"Agreed, okay after the race I'll do my magic and a bit of haggling and see that she gets out," Ben said his attention turning towards the field were the racers were getting ready...some more frantically then others.

"Your work?" Ben asked pointing to one racer in particular where the driver looked livid as the pit droids scurry over it.

"Yeah," Peter smiled. "In fact you know what just keep an eye on the racers and see which start."

"Nice," Ben snorted as the announcers read out the racer names. Peter ignored most save for the named Dud Bolt which made both of them giggle at the sheer hilarity at the name and yes it was real.

"That dude's mom musta hated him," Peter laughed. "Seriously who names their kid Dud?"

"It's almost as lame as Taserface back at home," Ben quipped making Peter absolutely lose his composure and dissolve into laughter.

"Aw man I forgot about that moron," Peter gasped wiping his eyes of the tears of laughter. "Seriously and people say my outlaw name is lame. No way that's ultimate lameness."

"No arguments here," Ben said.

"Taserface funny!"

"It sure is Sodapop," Peter agreed smiling at Ahsoka. "One day you'll have a bandit name too and it'll be awesome like Star Lord and the Silver tongued Knight."

"I was thinking Star Knight or Nova Dragon," Ben interjected.

"Okay the first one sounds way too punny to be taken seriously but the second... now that's got potential."

"Awesome," he smiled at Peter. "Just wait we'll be legendary outlaws like Stakar Ogord and his crew."

"That'd be so rad," Peter agreed. "Man we'll be awesome just awesome."

"Let's just hope it doesn't get derailed by this," Ben said as he looked down at Anakin's pod. "I'd hate to go back being a slave."

"Don't worry," Peter consoled. "We've got fuel now and parts too most likely with the winnings."

"Thank heavens for small favors and I hope this works," Ben said.

" _And the late entry, young Anakin Skywalker a local boy,"_ the announcers finally said catching their attention.

"Woohoo! Go Skywalker! Atta boy!" Peter cheered fist pumping the air. "Leave them in the dust boy!"

"Yeah cowabunga!" Ahsoka cheered making Peter snort even as Ben sighed with slight annoyance.

"You're not going to make spewing your stuff."

"Yeah but she's gotta learn the basics sooner or later...okay fine I won't drop do it as often unless until she understands it. Happy?"

"Ecstatic," Ben retorted with a smirk.

"Nerd."

"Philistine."

"Jerk."

"Philander."

"AHSOKA!"

Both of them looked at each other before laughing at Ahsoka's rather abrupt interjection. She was a cute one that was for sure.

"-Jabba do Hutt!" That last bit of the announcement caught both of their attention both remembering that Maz had spoken of Hutts and now looking at one or possible two...

"It's a giant slug," Peter deadpanned. "A desert planet is run by a slug. Go figure."

"Does that mean he can't get near the salt plains?" Ben asked with a sardonic smile. "And why does he have scantily-clad females around him. I'd think they'd be hermaphrodites or something..."

"You'd think so considering," Peter said scratching his head. "I don't know or care at this point. So he's the master of the ceremonies I guess."

"I guess so," Ben shrugged. "Either that or he's a major sponsor."

"True."

It was then that finally the engines started with a loud roar that made all of them jump with surprise. Looking at Ahsoka she was shivering slight making him place a reassuring hand on her. Rubbing comforting circles Ahsoka leaned onto his shoulder looking into the mini-screen.

"Here we go," Ben whispered as the buzzer sounded...and five racers stopped including Anakin's making Ben head snap over to Peter with both anger and worry written on his face.

"Don't look at me," Peter held up his hands in surrender. "I don't know what happened. Some other saboteur musta sabotaged it after I left. Curse them, come on kid we're counting on ya."

"He'd better be as good at fixing things as he says he is or we're all in deep trouble," Ben muttered irritably turning his gaze back to the field. Meanwhile the commentators were using the opportunity to heckle the remaining racers who were running over their pods frantically looking for the cause that Peter knew they wouldn't find due to him having said parts in a bag. Finally Anakin got his going after a tense wait. He shot off and joined the other racers that were lagging much to Peter's relief.

"Anakin's gonna be hard pressed to catch to the leaders."

"No duh Sherlock," Peter agreed with the commenters. "Come on, Anakin don't let us down buddy. Your are only hope now."

Peter sat watching the screen his fists white as he gripped it. So the race went on with several near misses but soon not had Anakin made it up to the leaders but was now in second place following Sebulba closely by the end of the second lap. So at this point it was both a tense race but also it was kinda thrilling in a masochistic manner.

"Come on, come on," Ben urged as he watched with Ahsoka glued to the screen. "You're almost there."

Peter held his breath and instead focused on the events in the field. So far it looked like Anakin would at least get second which meant that their earnings would be substantial but perhaps not enough for fuel. He'd taken the liberty of looking it up and was rather stunned at the price. He knew fuel wasn't cheap but either prices here were really inflated or barring that fuel packed more of punch then back home.

Either way it wasn't cheap so while they'd be able to get the parts there was no guarantee that that they'd be able to get home. Sure they'd get off planet but that was all. Not the end of the world but a severe annoyance though. Still he could manage. After all he had the makings of a crew so it wasn't too awful...

Turning his attention away from his musings and back to the screen he observed the last bits of the match including...what the heavens name was he doing!?

"Sebulba's gonna kill them both," Peter hissed as he watched the intertwined racers.

"I think he was trying to bump him off," Ben commented watching the event intently. "See," he pointed to the offending part. "He was trying to bounce him off and his machine got caught."

"Come on, come on, come on," Peter muttered as he watched the screen as he gripped the pad with a white knuckled grip. "Hang in there kid."

After a brief few seconds of watching the two struggle and try pull away from each other the racers finally pulled away from each other with a snap. This time there was a clear victor in sight,

"He's loose!" Ben exclaimed a grin breaking onto his face as he excitedly turn towards Peter as Anakin miraculously headed to the finish line. "And he's first!"

"What...the...Did we just win?! Like for real?! YES! AW YES! YEAH WE WON!" Peter whooped picking up a very happy and squealing Ahsoka and spinning her around jubilantly as Anakin crossed the finish line. "We won Ahsoka! We won!"

"And best of all we'll have money for both Shmi and what we need," Ben smiled as he got up from his seat fist pumping like the crowd. "I'll go and get our winnings and then we'll go together to get Shmi's freedom."

"AW YEAH!" Peter shouted as both he and Ahsoka fist pumped the air. "We're gonna kick some tail here!"

"Then let's go," Ben said as all three of them headed towards the betting collections. "Come on."

"Right behind you bro, hey hold on to Ahsoka will ya?" Peter handed her off much to her sadness if her pouting was any indication to Ben's waiting arms. Soon they joined the crowd of both despondent and happy gamblers ready to either collect their sum or pay up. Peter had a goofy grin plastered his face as he did a mental happy dance. It worked his plan worked. Oh he was so getting bragging rights for this in fact...

Suddenly all of his happiness drained as he noticed a being, a _very_ familiar being milling around in the crowds looking supremely pissed off. It was Kree male dressed what he assumed the Kree though was causal wear which made him look more horribly out of place then if he'd worn his armor. Still the look was rather unmistakable and he struck out like a sore thumb with the all the muttering he was doing in Kreeski.

 _Uh no, that's not good. I'd better find out what he's doing here,_ Peter thought as he pushed the crowds to get closer. As he got closer he reversed his cloak so the Ravager insignia wouldn't be visible and settled into a walk next to the Kree which was easy given the heavy amount of people milling through. He soon was rewarded when the Kree started grumbling to himself again in Kreeski.

"Why couldn't I be assigned to the capital planet job? But no I gotta pick up some whelp from some lowlife. This isn't befitting of a fine Kree soldier..."

 _That guy was planning on selling Ahsoka to those scum?!_ Well with her power set it was understandable even if it was reprehensible. And what capital world was he talking about? Well this wasn't good at all. He needed to warn Ben. Then again he might knew considering he almost a sixth sense when it came to danger. But then again as Ben himself often pointed out his danger sense made him aware not omniscient.

"Have ya see the contact Ari-Tal?" Asked another Kree who slide along side the first who looked equally disgruntled.

"No Commander Shi-Anul," Ari-Tal answered looking annoyed. "He said he'd be here and that was before the race."

"Among these putrid aliens?" The other asked gesturing into the crowd. Peter felt himself bristle at Kree's traditional arrogance. "I'm not surprised that you've not found him. It's like a sea of degenerates."

"Agreed but Zan-Arbu told us to take the whelp along with the others back to her. She was less then pleased when the first one died. Still she was happy to find about that... whatever they call magic here."

"I blame the overseer personally," Shi-Anul sneered. "That fool should've kept a better eye on that being instead of letting that subject die. I've been saying that for weeks and now look where we are."

"No kidding now we've gotta start from scratch..."

He felt a chill go down his spine at the turn of the conversation. Oh no this was catastrophically bad if the Kree were abducting people and experimenting on them? Crap the war effort most be going sour if they were considering this...again.

 _Yeah I'm telling Ben,_ Peter thought. _But first..._ He edged closer until he was nearly on top of them while pulling out his blaster. Quickly he saddled next to them and stunned them with a quick shot. Fortunately the crowd either didn't notice or care about what was happening. Once they were knocked out he swiftly dragged them to pole and cuffed both to it with his extra cuffs. Satisfied they wouldn't get out at any time soon. Peter quickly took off into the crowd to find his brother.

"Peter," Ben's voice called over to him making him spot his brother with Ahsoka near an entrance. "What was that?"

"I found some old friends of yours from Hala."

"Kree," Ben hissed his voice glacial. "Where?"

"They were scoping the arena for...You know the dude that mentioned he was selling Sodapop?"

"Yes," Ben bite out. He was pissed but Peter knew it wasn't aimed at him. He just didn't like Kree messing around. Not that he blamed him. If he half the experience that Ben had he'd be livid too.

"Well those were the buyers. Something about her genetic makeup was interesting...oh and they mentioned something about a job in the capital planet..."

"And I'm infinitely grateful she's with us now," Ben declared holding a very quiet Ahsoka closer. She must have sense the changing mood of the two. "Figures that it was the Kree, we'd better look into that when we get to Coruscant."

"What makes you think it's Coruscant?"

"Well remember what Padmé said? The Republic has more or less conquered this galaxy and Maz has a base there...also I've got a hunch."

"Good or bad one?"

"Its a good one."

"Okay," Peter conceded. His brother's instincts were usually right on in cases like this so he tended to defer to them even if he didn't fully understand them. "I'll follow your lead."

"Good now you said that the Kree are out of commission?"

"Yeah and I tied them up and stuffed them into a corner. They ain't gonna get help."

"I hope so..."

"Don't worry they didn't see me, so if and that's a big if they get out they won't know it's me."

"Good now let's get to buyer."

* * *

As it turned out finding the said "blue blimp" was easy and dealing with him was obscenely easy. They were directed to the higher bidder section with instructions on finding a being called Watto, a Toydarian whatever the hell that meant, and after dealing with him he could honestly say that Peter was right on the money no pun intended on the greed aspect. As it turned out he was in a bit of dire straits and eager in getting rid of Shmi. After a brief preliminary negotiation it hadn't taken too long to convince him to part with a reasonable sum of peggats. Now it was just getting Shmi and going as well as figuring what the hell the Kree were up to on Coruscant.

"Hey Ben," Peter said as they walked through the marketplace. "How's about you and Ahsoka get Shmi while I get the parts...and relieve the Kree ship of their parts too. And take my blaster. Your sword is frizzing out so it's a better protection okay?"

"Do you know where they've parked?" Ben asked as he placed the spare blaster next to his laser sword. This is a big space port."

"I stole their key pass," Peter smirked as he held up a pass in his fingers. "I'm reckoning they had limited amount of funds...

"So do your civic duty and relieve them of it," Ben encouraged. "It's right thing to do."

"Aye aye sir," Peter mock saluted him as he walked in the direction of spaceports. Now hopeful it wouldn't take too long. There was something that was making his danger sense go haywire.

"Big brother okay?" Ahsoka asked leaning over to get a better look at his face. "Scary thing coming."

"You sense it too?" Ben asked. "I don't think it's near Peter if that's what your worried about. Now come on let's get Shmi."

"Okay," she said slightly distracted. Ben couldn't blame her, the feeling was very distracting and until she was trained she was going to have a difficult time not focusing on it.

"Hey Ahsoka," he said getting her attention. "Concentrate on the here and now okay? It's gonna be okay. Alright?"

"Yes brother," Ahsoka said her tenseness leaking out in the face of his confidence. She trusted him and was willing to let it go on his word.

At last the reached the slave quarters and mindful of Watto's instructions they walked to the block where Shmi and Anakin lived. Walking forward Ben pressed the button allowing him access and heard a rather loud discussion going on.

"I don't want things to change," Anakin's rather tearful statement came through loud and clear as Ben stepped into view with Ahsoka his arms.

"Sorry," he said rather sheepishly. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Starbuck!" Anakin latched onto his arm. "You're here!"

"Yeah and as it turns out you don't have to worry about change kiddo, 'cause well..."

"You bought her?" Jinn looked relieved. "You could have spent it on the parts that you needed rather then a slave."

"We did but this kid's win was gold mine and we had some left over so she's coming with us. Besides we would've helped anyway since you guys helped us," Ben shrugged not sure why in name of all things sacred was there mess of feelings were in him all divided on how he felt about the man. One wanted to impress him while the other wanted to throttle and scream at him and a small tiny part that was the scared teenager that never truly went away just want to hug Jinn and weep into his shoulder and never let go. The thing was just weird.

"Thank you!" Anakin hugged him with a ferocity that Ben had only seen with Peter until now. "Thank you so much! Mom do you hear that?! We're free!"

"Yes," Shmi replied looking a little stunned at the turn of events. "Yes we are."

"We'd better get ready!" Anakin shouted running off in a direction in which Ben assumed was his room. "Wait, what about Threepio?!"

"Who?" Ben asked. "Who's Threepio?"

"My son's droid," Shmi said as she stood up dusting off her arms. "Ani made him out of scraps."

"Ah well we can take him too," Ben said. "There's plenty of room on the _Milano._ "

"Where are we going?" Shmi asked as she took walked towards what he assumed to be her quarters. "I take it we're not going to Coruscant unlike Anakin."

"You're going to Coruscant?" Ben stared both her and Jinn. "What for?"

"I'm a mission and I promised Anakin I'd take him there to train as Jedi," Jinn answered. "I take it you're heading that way, for your own personal reasons of course."

"Got that right m-old man," Ben said. What had he almost said? Was it Master? That was really out of character considering he never called anyone that even as his time as a slave. And why was this man so familiar to him? Just what the in the stars was going on with him? Ben stared at the man as both Shmi and Anakin gathered their belongings along with Threepio. He'd figure out why this guy was familiar and why he mattered. Well after he got to Coruscant that is. _Concentrate on the moment._ He reminded himself. _I'll figure this out in time and with Peter's help._


	10. She’s got a Ticket to Ride

Track Nine

She's got a Ticket to Ride

Anakin and his mother didn't have much to pack making their exodus easy although Threepio complain most of the time about sand that would get into his joints. Finally once they'd sorted out their belongs however meager all five made their way to Watto's shop.

"I should've known you were together," he hissed annoyed but ultimately resigned to process as he pulled out a small scanner and began scanning Shmi.

"Actually," Jinn said with a fleeting sad look. What was up with that? "We're not. This is a coincidence. A happy coincidence but a pure coincidence nonetheless."

"Psh a convenient one more like," Watto grumbled as he scanned Shmi. "Still I like the younger one. At least he pays decently."

"And appreciates seeing that my investment being treated well," Ben smiled back with an implied threat in his voice. Ahsoka gave Watto a flat look from Ben's arms. "Now make it snappy."

"Fine!"

Ben leered at him for a bit before turning his attention back to Jinn. He had a contemplative gaze as his eyes flickered between Ahsoka and Ben. It made Ben squeeze her at bit tighter. His danger sense was on full alert mode since they'd entered the shop. Something bad was on horizon and Ben didn't like the feel of it at all given that Ahsoka's usually cheerful disposition was absent she too could feel something coming on the horizon. They needed to get off this rock.

"Done," Watto said. His scanner soon turned onto Anakin. "She's yours now."

"Much obliged," Ben said with a Yondu-esqe smirk. "Well," he continued turning to Jinn. "This is where we part Gin Rummy. "

"Wait Mom's not coming with us?" Anakin asked as he was scanned. He looked both scared for and...was that hurt? Oh no it he should've been more clear back at the hut...

"I highly doubt there's room in their ship for her and us," Ben said with an apologetic glance. He felt guilty for leading the kid on but they would have to separate eventually surely he knew that especially with the training coming up. "Don't worry she'll be cared for and have a job with us. We ain't leaving her alone. She's gonna have a home with us."

"Well I know that you guys seem nice enough," Anakin replied still looking sad and a bit resigned. "It's just that I wanted her to see me off before I go off to become a Jedi ya know?"

"Actually," Jinn interjected before Ben could reply. "There is room in the ship and I'm pretty sure the occupants would mind that much given what you've done for us. Besides you said yourself you both were heading to Coruscant so you can pick her up there."

Ben was tempted to say no but looking at it now he felt that he wasn't gonna be the one to split the family unless he was sure Anakin was gonna start his training...which felt like it wasn't gonna be easy going for the kid. Besides the kid looked desperate. And also he was pretty sure Peter would agree...still though...

"Please?" Ahsoka pleaded giving him a puppy dog eyes look making Ben groan inwardly. Did everyone thing he was _that_ heartless? Then again...

 _"You tend keep your feelings close at least when you're around strangers bud. In fact there are sometimes that even I don't know what your thinking..."_ Peter's voice from a past memory stirred him from his moment of shock. Evidentially he still had much to learn about showing his feelings to others and communicating.

"Yes she'll go to Coruscant on your ship with your crew's permissions," Ben said causing Ahsoka to whoop. "I'll call Peter and tell him the new plan. We'll meet her on Coruscant after we've landed."

"Yes!" Anakin crowed as Watto finished his scans. "Mom we're all going together!"

"Yay!" Ahsoka cheered. "Big brother come!"

"Yes we'll will come...on the _Milano,"_ Ben countered.

"That's reasonable," Qui-Gon agreed. "Now then to the ship."

"You're gonna love it," Anakin chirped to his mother. "It's a high class Nubian yacht."

"Goodness," Shmi whispered. "Ani don't announce that to the whole spaceport."

"Sorry Mom."

"Bah she's nothing to the _Milano,"_ Ben scoffed as he pulled out his comlink and tapping the call he waited for Peter to answer. "She's gotten us through plenty of jobs. Now then time to tell Flash the news...and aw man!." He shouted as he remembered that the parts hadn't been installed yet.

"Bummer!" Ahsoka not so helpfully added with a smile. Ben couldn't help but snort as Anakin looked confused, Jinn looked bemused as did Shmi.

"Blame Flash," Ben muttered to Shmi. "I'll see you in Coruscant, Shmi."

"Hey can I see your ship?" Anakin asked. "Please?"

"We're in no rush," Jinn added. "So Time isn't an issue here. Besides Anakin can help with last minute repairs."

"Fine," Ben said as he lead the way to the ship. There really wasn't any reason to turn them away and besides the more help the happier he'd be because they could leave faster. "Well come on then. You're getting to see the _Milano."_

* * *

Peter grinned as he made his way through the spaceport with his still very heavy money pouch having just sold both the parts he'd stolen from the Podracers and Kree ship which as it turned out was loaded with all sorts of fun goodies that screamed "steal me" which Peter was all too happy to oblige. Now he'd bought the parts and was depositing them in the _Milano..._ And best of all there was a map that he could plug in so he actually knew how to get to Coruscant. Seriously life was really good right now.

His comlink chimed making him look down. _Why is Ben calling me?_ He wondered briefly before answering.

"Yo what's up?"

"Change of plans," Ben's voice said. "We're sending Shmi with them and we'll pick her on Coruscant. Kid wants of be with his mom."

"Okay that's fair I guess," Peter replied. "So I'm still meeting you at the _Milano_ right?"

"Yeah I'll be there with company."

"Who?"

"Anakin, Jinn, Shmi and Threepio."

"Who's Threepio?" Peter blinked a bit confused at the information.

"A droid," Ben replied. "He's coming with us."

"We've got a droid?!"

"Yeah and Anakin is helping with installation. Oh and Shmi's an intro course to your lingo."

"Whoops," Peter snorted with a fond grin. "It was Ahsoka wasn't it?"

"Yup."

"She's gonna get her butt whooped at our dance off."

"Of course you'd do a dance off."

"Duh, I'll see at you at home," Peter smiled as he started almost skipping to the _Milano. Now,_ he thought. _Now they're gonna a classy ship. I can't wait to see their reaction._ With this in mind Peter picked up the pace as much as he could in the heat. Aw man this was gonna be great.

Peter all but skipped back to the _Milano_ and began cleaning it up so as not to incur the ire of his fastidious brother. He swore that his brother was a neat freak what with his insistence on cleanliness. Then again he'd told him the trenches that he'd served in were disgusting and as result he didn't like getting dirt in the ship. Engine grease and oil was fine but he couldn't stand dirt. Also he insisted on cleaning up after Peter's exploits. Were it not for him his ship would resemble a Jack Pollack painting...

"Peter!" Ahsoka's voice announced her arrival as she barreled into him. Peter let out a whush of air as she collided with him with Anakin following looking excited.

"Hey kiddo," he replied as he turned the tables to give Ahsoka a good noogie. She squealed with pleasure as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Peter?" Anakin asked once his wonder for the ship had worn off.

"Flash is an alias we use," Peter said. No need to keep it secret now they could flee. Besides he owned the kid that much considering he was taking his mom to parts unknown. "So is Starbuck. First rule of the business keep them guessing."

"So...you're smugglers?"

"Well that and pirates," Peter admitted to Anakin as Ben, Jinn, Shmi and a robot presumably Threepio walked up the gangplank. "Yo bro these our guests?"

"Nice to meet you at last Peter," Jinn said.

"Well if we're dropping the charade then I'm Ben Quill," his brother said with a grin as he stretched his arms apparently Ahsoka had decided to stay in arms the whole time. Lazy kid. "And yes I'm his brother. That part wasn't a lie."

"You're pirates?" Shmi asked her brow furrowed. Clearly she worried that she'd been bought by slavers as well. Understandable but not true in their case.

"We're called the Ravagers," Peter shrugged. "And no we, that is to say, me and Ben, don't deal with slaves or child trafficking. Now theft, cons, embezzlement and smuggling that's our forte."

"I figured as much when you two made an effort to free Shmi," Jinn said as he looked around the ship. "So you just happened to be here?"

"Sometimes life's funny like that," Peter said with smirk. Oh he trusted them up till a point but he wasn't gonna tell them that they were there purely by accident.

"Yes well if we're done discussing how life's a wretched experience I need help with the engines," Ben said as he walked past them and went down the ladder to the engine room. "If you'll need me I'll be working."

"I'll help!" Anakin declared as he quickly followed him. "Wait up!"

"Okay they're gonna be there for a while so we'd better get comfortable," Peter commented as he walked towards the galley. "Or better yet I can get you something to drink. So, drinks?"


	11. Devil Came Down to Tatooine

Track Ten

Devil Came Down to Tatooine

"I'd like some water if that's alright," Shmi said as she sat on one of the workbenches nearby while Jinn calmly walked around looking at the ship. Threepio on the hand seemed to sit on a bench and shut down much Ahsoka's disappointment if her face was anything to go by. She was probably hoping to play with him.

"Same," Jinn said as he continued to look around with a look of both curiosity and wariness.

"Xandar Star Pop!" Ahsoka bellowed jumping up and down with excitement forgetting the droid and giving Peter the best puppy dog eyes he'd seen in a while.

"Peter no!" Ben barked as his head shot up from the ladder hole making him jump slightly. How did he always manage to do that when he least expected that? It most be a big brother thing or he learned it from Yondu since he did similar things when they were growing up. Maybe he should learn that. "She's not getting that unless you want her bouncing off the walls and I'm not gonna pick up after her."

"No worries I was gonna give her star juice," Peter swore to calm both his brother who slowly went down with a very scary look on his face and a rather pouting Ahsoka. That was true he wasn't that brain dead at to give the kid sugar. He'd found that out the hard way when Ben was first tinkering with the ship. Sugar and kids equaled demon spawn of hyperactive. No thanks. "Sorry Sodapop you'll have to have it later. Big brother's orders."

"Aw, I wanna," she pouted even as she accepted the juice he gave her.

"Hey," Peter mildly admonished her. "No lip now, you can get it later today okay?"

"Okay," she sheepishly replied and soon she began sipping from the cup. She went over to a bench and sat down with a sigh. Probably vying for sympathy which she wasn't gonna get from him. _Cheeky brat I ain't budging on this,_ he thought as he grabbed three cups and filled them with water. The thought alone made him pause slightly. Blast was that how Yondu felt? Well now if that was the case then he owed him some apologies now.

"I see you've got disciplining her down," Shmi commented as she quietly sipped listening to the adults. "I had quite a time teaching Anakin that when I say no it means no. As there will be no negotiation and that's it."

"So I'm guessing he was a bit of a brat?"

"Oh you have no idea," Shmi smiled as she accepted the cup of water along with Jinn. "He's a lovely boy but like all boys I've seen he's quite a handful when he wants to be."

"Huh," Peter huffed as he sipped his drink...and decided to be at least be open with her. Even if being around her was kinda like being with his own mom again albeit second hand which really hurt but hey that wasn't her fault that was him. "My Mom said the same thing about me when she thought I wasn't listening," he whispered.

"Well I think it's universal then," she said with a soft smile. "Mothers love doting on their sons and I'm sure she'd be proud of you."

"Yeah I think so," Peter agreed returning the smile as he gave Ahsoka a short noogie trying to hide the tears threatening to come out. She in turn gave him a short hug while giggling at his antics. Sweet kid she was definitely getting a soda later. "That sounds about right."

"Same goes for certain Padawans as well," Jinn interjected with a fond smile of his own inadvertently giving Peter a chance to wipe his eyes before some one could notice although he had a sneaking suspicion that Shmi got the idea. Well she should she was a mom. "I remember mine was handful. He was a rather cheeky brat at least as much a Padawan could be in the Order. Called the Council behind my back over an issue we were having which got me in trouble."

"Pada-what?"

"Padawan," Jinn answered him. "It's a title for an apprentice in the Jedi Order. I chosen to train a young boy as an apprentice at young age to teach him how to be a Jedi."

"You had an apprentice?" Peter asked tilting his head to the side. Weird you'd think he'd mention something like that. Seemed kinda important or should be at least according to him.

"Once," Jinn said now looking rather sad. "His name was Obi-Wan Kenobi but he's one with the Force now..."

"Well shot, I'm sorry about that," Peter said sympathetically. He could understand that kind of trauma after all his mother's last gift to him was still unopened. It was a testament to how much his brother respected his privacy that he didn't open it. So truly he understood. "Seriously I'm sorry to hear that Jinn. My condolences."

"It's Qui-Gon Jinn," the man corrected with a bemused look. "And while condolences are appreciated it's not necessary. He's one with the Force as we say or at least most think so but I have my doubts..."

"Mom!" Anakin's excited voice cut through the conversation making them look down at the lower level ladder. Peter could hear Anakin racing towards the ladder. "Mom! You gotta see this engine she's beautiful!"

"Well she's my ship so of course she's awesome," Peter replied to Anakin as he made his way up with Ben in tow. "I take it's done now?"

"Yeah we're ready to roll," Ben said glancing briefly at Jinn before turning back to Anakin. "You guys can go to your ship now."

"Can we see it flying?! Please Mom! She's like a dream down there."

"That'd be my and Ben's doing. Sure it's fine by me. So woulda ya say it beats walking in the hellish heat eh?"

"Thanks but no," Qui-Gon said as he put down his cup. "That would scare the crew and I believe it's not too far from here."

"I'll go with you to make sure you get there okay," Ben said as he lower the gangplank. "Peter keep an eye on Ahsoka and Threepio."

"You got it," Peter saluted him with Ahsoka mirroring the action. "Stay safe bro."

"I'll try."

"Dude do or do not," Peter said wagging his finger in mock admonishment of his brother. "There is no try."

"I hate you," Ben grumbled as he grabbed his weapon bandolier giving him a fondly annoyed look. "So much."

"Sure you do," Peter smiled as Ben followed Ji- no Qui-Gon, Shmi and Anakin outside. As they left Peter felt a chill come upon him and it wasn't because of the air conditioning either. Something was up...but what? Well never mind, Peter shrugged as he went up to the cockpit to ready the ship...

* * *

The bad feeling that Ben had the whole day had intensified with every step that he took towards their ship. Something was coming...

Suddenly he felt that... _there!_ He moved to his left and snapped out his azure sword cutting a...probe in half. He walked forward to investigate the item along with Jinn. It was a black probe with a design he was unfamiliar to him. Worst though was it was connected to a receiver which meant it was transmitting. But to who?

"What's that?" Anakin asked as he sneaked a peek at the machine.

"Probe," Ben replied as he stretched out with his senses. At first he felt nothing until to north of him he felt something dark heading their way. Ben shut off his sword and hung it on his belt, his power pack was on the fritz so it was best if he used something more reliable. He pulled out the spare blaster that Peter gave him. Now if his sword shorted out then he'd have backup just in case. "We need to keep moving. Come on."

"Agreed," Jinn said as he stared Ben's laser sword. Together they began to head towards the ship in a jog. Looking behind he saw that while Shmi was more or less trying to keep up while Anakin was falling behind which far as he could tell was worrying Shmi if her slowing was any indication.

"I'll get him! Go to the ship," he commanded. Shmi to her credit nodded and allowed herself to shot forward trying to catch up with Jinn as he near sprint back towards a ship. Turning around Ben grabbed Anakin by the back of his shirt and with a quick twist Anakin was thrusted forward buoyed by Ben's magic. Once he was next to Jinn the Jedi grabbed him and all but tossed up the gangplank of a rather shiny ship ahead of them.

He heard and felt something come up behind him and jumped out of the way as the creature of his nightmare grabbed a silver tube and with a distinctive _snap-hiss_ a red blade came into existence along with one that Jinn had drawn but his was emerald green. But instead of going to him the being, a male looking horned being dressed in black, lunged at Jinn. Reflexively he raised his laser sword and activated it and threw it in a boomerang curve separating the would be combatants. Attention gained the horned being turn his gaze to him only got get a face full of a stun bolt shot from Peter's gun that he'd drawn. Comically he fell face first into the sand with an audible thud and stayed there.

"What the blazes was that?" Ben asked as he carefully leaned over the downed being gasping slightly. "Who's this jerk?"

"That," Jinn said as he and a very winded Shmi looked over the being as well that impossibly began to stir. Damn it the setting was rather low if he was stirring that quickly. "Is a good question but alas one for a later date..."

In an instant the being leapt to his feet with a savage snarl. Pushing his hand forward Ben shoved Jinn who quickly turned off his laser sword as he slammed into Shmi by Ben's magic. Meanwhile Ben met the attack of the being head on. They crossed blades and pushed. Finally the broke the deadlock and began the fight.

The being tried to press his acrobatic fighting style against Ben who met him strike for strike as best as he could. Ben gave himself into the old dance that he'd gotten lost in the war and allowed for as Peter called them "freaky senses" to lead him. However the being was at times faster then him or perhaps better trained. As a result he landed a few searing blows but for every scorching scratch Ben repaid with a good punch or kick with one punch even giving the being a split lip which seemed to excite him for some reason.

 _Enough of this,_ Ben thought. He was wasting time and getting battered and beaten. If he didn't end this soon either through defeat or death he'd end up dead considering this "hombre" as Peter would say was trying to kill him.

"BEN!" Anakins cry caught the twos attention. Looking up he saw the kid leaning down the gangplank with the ship in the air. He was evidently thinking he could jump up there or use his mini rockets to get up otherwise someone was being a massive jerk.

Gathering up strength he pushed the demon from him and used his rockets to clear the rest of the distance. Grabbing the wall he dragged himself into what look like a greeting room. _How the blazes were they stripped for funds with this ship? Blast this is a nice ride._ He wondered as he sat on the floor trying to recover his breath.

"Are you okay?!" Anakin fusses over him rather adorably looking over his now stinging wounds as he sat on the floor. "What was he?"

"How-how would I knew that? I'm just as clueless as you."

"Ben!" Shmi cried as she and Jinn ran over. She was holding a jar of red sludge...that it smelled like a dung heap.

"You're hurt," Jinn commented concerned as he hung in the back and let Shmi do whatever it was she was doing. "Still with that said I must say that you holding him off was most impressive."

"Why?" Ben asked as he eyed the sludge distrustfully as Shmi unscrewed the top. After determining that she wasn't slathering on crap on him yet he turned back to Jinn. "That freak wasn't that hard to-Ow! Crap it, that hurt!" He yelped as Shmi lathered more on some of the more visible burns.

"He was well trained in the Jedi arts," Jinn said with amused glint in his eyes. Ben ignored the amusement and instead turned his attention to that thrice damned sludge.

"It's just bacta," Anakin said noticing his glare. "It's medicine to help the burns I think."

"And I need you to take off your shirt and jacket," Shmi stated with a tone that brokered no arguments. "You've got multiple burns there."

"Yes ma'am," he meekly said as he removed his bandolier, his jacket, shirt and undershirt. He was starting to understand why Peter preached about the almighty wrath of a mom. He heard Anakin hiss as he got a good look at his shoulders and back. Ben shrugged mentally as he submitted to the quite frankly annoying tending. He knew that those not used to him would be of course stunned by his burn scars as well as the scar in his gut.

"Where'd you get those?" Anakin whispered.

"I was found in a shuttle crash and sold as a battle slave," Ben shrugged. "Some are from previous battles that I fought in, the burn scars are from the shuttle crash and this," he pointed to a thin lined scar on his torso. "I got from a Child of Thanos after I killed one of their own. I'm pretty proud of that feat actually."

"Who or what's a Child of Thanos?"

"You've-" Ben cut himself off reminding himself that they were ignorant of most the commonplace knowledge from back home. Of course this would come as a shock after all he hadn't heard of Jedi until a couple days ago.

"Let's just say that they're most messed up beings you'll ever run into," Ben answered. "They like slaughtering planets for fun."

"How'd you run into them?" Shmi asked as she placed more bacta on his wounds meanwhile Jinn stood silently, his aura radiating shock and horror while Anakin's face went slack from horror.

"They attacked a village I was recovering in from the shuttle crash," Ben said with a sardonic smile. "I saved most of the villagers' lives and in thanks they sold me to the Kree as a battle slave when they came around. Ungrateful wretches much?"

"Sometimes beings do tend to disappoint when it comes to compassion," Jinn shook his head with sadness.

"Yeah well I got to meet Peter and didn't end up on the legendary Sakaar so that's a plus for me," Ben shrugged. He'd come to terms with it somewhat and in the end he'd gotten sense of retribution with Peter's help. So it all worked out.

"Sakaar?"

"Legendary planet were supposedly lost things go," Ben answered Anakin. The kid seemed to be full of questions today. "A load of hogwash I think but that's neither here or there. So I guess we're heading to Coruscant now."

"You'd be correct," Jinn said. "My suggestion is contacting your brother and tell him to meet you on Coruscant. Ric Olié told me we should be there by tomorrow."

"No kidding? Yeah I'll tell him," Ben replied as he pulled the comlink from his pocket and thumbing the contact button. "Peter get your rear off Tatooine and to Coruscant."

"What happened?" Peters rather scratchy voice asked.

"I'll explain later," Ben told him. "I'm gonna turn on the tracking beacon as soon as we get there and I'll find you. Clear?"

"Yeah and you'd better have a _very_ good explanation for this."

"Oh believe me I will," Ben replied as he thumbed off the comlink allowing himself to relax somewhat. Well this was slight kink in the plan but nothing too bad. Now it was just going to Coruscant, surely it wouldn't be too difficult finding him the capital city.


	12. Arrival at Coruscant

Track Eleven

Arrival at Coruscant

After the initial treatment Ben was left alone to his own devices. It seemed that Jinn, evidentially named Qui-Gon, had to speak with the Queen...why the blazes were they lacking in money if they had royalty in their midst?! Did the bimbo forget to bring money? That was odd considering how much royalty like to flaunt their opulence in front of the lesser mortals...at least that's how it was back on places were royalty was still a thing. Ugh this place was weird and to make matters worse he didn't have _Awesome Mix_ to take his mind off of the problem.

Ben sighed as he leaned back in the chair that he'd taken up residence in the lounge area. Anakin had gone with his mother while again Jinn, yes he was going to stick with the last name because calling his first name felt weird and no he wasn't going to do that, went to consult the Queen. It was then that Anakin, Shmi and he were told the true purpose of the voyage. The Queens planet was being invaded after being blockaded and she was going to the Senate for help. Ben barely held in snort of derision. If there was one thing that was a universal constant it was that governing parties refused to help members unless they got something out of the deal. Sad but it was a fact of life.

 _Now I wish I had the Walkman now, at then I'd have something to jam to or at least take my mind off of this mess,_ he thought as he tried to calm himself. _Instead I have the lovely sound of ship ambience and...what is she doing?_ He looked up to see Padmé dressed in a fiery robe looking at...was that a hologram? How odd. She seemed to gaze at it with worry and concern as the old man prattled along, he couldn't hear what was said, looking more and more distressed as the recording continued. Was that her relative? A Grandpa perhaps? Huh he didn't see a family resemblance but then again who was he to judge?

He settled back to a more comfortable position in the chair hopes that he'd get at least some sleep wrapping his jacket around him tightly. He wasn't exactly going to head to the bedrooms considering that well he wasn't a welcome guest just a tag along. Secondly while he trusted Jinn, Shmi, Anakin and Padmé to a certain extent he didn't trust the Queen or her entourage at all. So best sleep in the open. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax...

 _He was standing in a field and looking around he saw that he was surrounded with fellow slaves like himself waiting for Overseer Geon to make the call to advance. He gripped his laser sword as a fellow overseer inspected the troops. Sudden the being stopped in front of him. The Kree yanked his ponytail up and making Ben face him._

 _"Now I've heard you gotta a problem calling you proper superiors master," the Kree sneered as he pulled him in closer to where he could feel him breathing upon him. "Seems you've gotta an attitude. And you know what? I hate uppity slaves."_

 _"I'm not uppity sir," Ben replied trying not to show the fear that he felt inside. Showing fear was a sign of weakness and an invitation for a beating at best and at worst time in the stocks. "I-"_

 _"Liar!" The Kree barked silencing him. "You are a piece of trash_ _you knew that?! You think you're just hot stuff because of a fancy weapon and a good master but you ain't worth nothin' , Oafy!" Suddenly the Kree transformed into a blonde man dressed in a robe with a hairstyle just like his with piercing icy blue eyes filled with an ironic smoldering fire of hate. His voice had even changed from the guttural Kree language to something that sounded rather like his accent. "He stuck with you out of pity Oafy. He didn't choose you, he was assigned you and even with all that fancy training you still couldn't save them! You killed people and couldn't even protect the innocent! What kind of-"_

"Hey Ben," Anakin's voice pierced through the nightmarish haze along with him shaking him gently. "Hey are you okay? It's breakfast time."

"Grhg," was his elegant groggy reply as he opened his eyes and tried to focus on his surrounds. He rubbed his neck as he straightened out and stretched out of the chair. "Blast it that was _really_ uncomfortable."

"It's cold in cabins too," Anakin agreed. "Mom and I had to huddle together to stay warm...or at least so I could be warm...anyways you wanna get breakfast?"

"Sure kid," Ben said wiping the last bit of haziness from his eyes. He got up and followed the kid into what looked a galley. Inside there were a myriad of people grabbing things while others made breakfasts for the others. Ben noticed that of course the Queen wasn't present but some of her guard, or at least what he assumed were guards, were at the galley. So she was either really trusting or incredibly naive and because of her hospitality he couldn't take advantage of her naïveté...something about being rude. A pity, he could get a pretty penny with these kinds of goods.

"There's some prepared food is over here," Anakin pointed to what looked like a full counter of plates with food prepared on them sitting on cafeteria platters. "Or if you're cooking then there's some there..." He pointed over were some of the guards were cooking some eggs or whatever. "It's your choice I guess," he shrugged. "Mom's already eaten but I wanted to wait for you so I went ahead and looked for you."

"You're too kind," Ben smiled at the kid. "Come on let's get some grub."

The two grabbed two trays and soon found a table unoccupied. It evidently was late enough in the morning that most had eaten and were now just prepping for the landing. Ben was used to that with the Ravagers of course but usually he didn't sleep in like that. Geez that fight must've taken a toll on him.

"Ric said as soon as we're done eating we can go to the cockpit and see the landing," Anakin said in between bites as he wolfed down the meal. _Kids,_ he rolled his eyes as he eat his food. Finally once they'd finished the two placed their platters with the rest and walked up the cockpit where the pilot, a pale middle aged balding man who introduced himself as Ric Olié was waiting for them.

"You guys ready to see something?" He asked as he pulled back the levers that kept them in hyperspace. Both of them nodded as the ship went back to real space. Before them was a glittering world with a whole host of ships coming and going away from it. "There it is, Coruscant," the man gestured toward the globe. "The entire planet is one big city."

"Wow," Anakin breathed.

"How do people breathe?" Ben asked even as his mind reeled at what he was seeing. "If there're no plants then how has no one suffocated?"

"There are several arboretums strategically located around the planet," Qui-Gon said as he entered into the cockpit. "They provide the air and the recyclers make sure it stays breathable what with the pollution from the hover cars and other ships that come in."

"Wow, just wow," Ben whispered as his eyes took in the sight. He couldn't see a single patch of green in the labyrinthine landscape. Oddly beneath his shock was a sense of dread and somewhat relief. Good grief he was on an emotional roller-coaster make no mistake. What was with this place in general to him? Did he used to live here? Well if that was the case he got the better deal.

"That's Chancellor Valorum's shuttle," Ric commented as they neared a floating landing pad that had a ship docked on the side with one man standing on it. Shit how did people not fall off of the platform? There were no handrails to be seen and given their height it made Ben dizzy to look at. "And look Senator Palpatine is waiting for us on the landing pad."

Ben got the feeling that once they landed they'd head out to their respective jobs so he left the cockpit to find Shmi and inform her that he was ready to leave. If he was going to find Peter and Ahsoka in any amount of reasonable time he needed a headstart and a map. Also there were authorities and he wasn't too good with authority figures on account that he was a pirate and thief. Walking to the back he saw the titular queen reading herself with her handmaidens including Padmé by her side. A second later Qui-Gon joined them along with Anakin, Jar Jar and Shmi.

Realizing this was his chance he leaned over to Shmi and pulling her to side he whispered to her as the rest of them went down the gangplank to the waiting politicians: "I'm going to look for Peter. Here take this comlink," he covertly handed her one of his spares. "It's keyed into my frequency and should work on this network. I'll let you know when I find him. Keep this hidden please."

"Alright," Shmi replied as she hid it in her sleeve while giving him an encouraging look as she turned to follow the rest down the gangplank. "Good luck."

Luck was indeed something he was going to need if he was going to find Peter. _Then again I don't really believe in luck,_ Ben mused as he watched the others scatter. He waited for a few more seconds until his "freaky senses" couldn't make out both senator or the Chancellor or Jinn. Ducking down he noticed that all them had either gone on a hover car or the the shuttle. Breathing a sigh of relief Ben walked out onto the platform.

Looking around he felt slightly overwhelmed by the sheer amount cityscape that was surrounding him. Closing his eyes and taking a breath he tried to center himself. He took in a couple of breaths and once he felt his heart slow down he walked near the edge of the platform. Closing his eyes and counting to ten he backed up slightly and the charged forward off the landing pad and into the air. He felt a slight tug before he was let loose and flying away. Now to find Peter and a map. His sudden boost was rewarded when he saw another platform only connected to a building.

He flew over to edge and landed onto what looked a walkway filled with people. There were a whole bunch of people making their way in a dizzying array of shapes and colors that excited him. Walking over to nearby kiosk he started to quickly thumbed in a request for a general map. Thanking whatever deity that he was fluent in this language he waited for the print out. Evidentially it wasn't often used since it took a bit coming out.

Finally after what seemed to be an eternity it spat out a rather large map. Pulling it out for reading Ben noticed that the Jedi Temple was huge which made the job both simultaneously easier and difficult. That's mainly because it meant there were more avenues for getting in but that meant they needed to be careful not to get lost in the place. Fascinating as that was though the fact remained that he needed find Peter and plan out the approach.

 _I'll find you little brother even if I to search this entire planet,_ he swore as he pocketed the map and made his way in the throngs of people. _Just don't get into any trouble..._

* * *

Peter's jaw dropped as he took in the planet as he flew in. He'd punched the correct coordinates that he'd gotten from the ship and just pulled out of hyperspace. Turned out to be an overnight trip so that was fun to do since Ahsoka was kinda wired up from the day and not helped by the soda he gave her later. He'd gotten up fairly late and after awaking Ahsoka he prepared their meal. After they'd eaten breakfast the two had gone to the cockpit and pulled them out. What he saw exiting was totally...HOLY COW THIS WAS WILD!

"Well this is gonna make things interesting make no mistake," Peter said beside him Ahsoka mutely nodded with agreement. "Let's see if we can find Ben in this crazy place okay?"

"Big city," Ahsoka whispered her eyes were just as boggled as his was. Nice to knew he wasn't the only one shell shocked like himself. "Big big city."

"It sure is," Peter agreed as he flew in. Holy cow this place was huge. Never in all his travels had he seen a planet wide city. Sure he'd heard of places that had huge cities but never engulfing the entire planet. That was certainly a new one. Man that was gonna make finding him a pain...

He was still trying to make sense of the sheer scale of the place even as he made his way through the immense traffic. As it turned out there was one thing similar to the thing back at home...Traffic was still heinous as ever and to make matters worse he still couldn't read any of the writings. So all the signs were meaningless to him.

"Sir," Threepio called making him jump. He'd been quiet and just minding his own business for now that Peter had almost forgotten him. "I was wondering when we're going to disembark."

"Soonish hey Threepio," Peter said the inkling of an idea in his mind. "Can you read those signs?"

"Oh yes of course I am fluent in several languages including Basic," Threepio replied sounding really happy to be useful. "What is it you need sir?"

"Can you show me a sign that leads to a landing dock? And do they take golden peggats here?"

"I believe it's Republic credits on Coruscant," Threepio remarked. "There should be an exchange rate..."

"So aka we're broke again," Peter muttered interrupting Threepio as he looked for landing zone that wouldn't cost them. "Crap this isn't good. Threepio strap down in the back then shut down. We're gonna have to make a parking zone since we're in deep trouble now."

"Crap," Ahsoka agreed making Peter snort and glad Ben wasn't here to give him a smack about slightly abrasive language.

"Yeah we're in deep trouble there kiddo," he said as he gave her slight noogie that caused her to giggle. "Now be a good girl and sit in the co-pilots seat and buckle up. Big brother's gotta find a spot for us to land."

"Okay!" Ahsoka chirped as she all but hopped into the seat. Threepio had already shuffled into the back to strap down this left Peter to look for a spot. The cityscape didn't really help since all the open areas were either parks or walkways...save for that the section. Peter leaned forward as he observed a section that looked industrial center. Perfect, he could park in abandoned zone and make his way in.

"Jackpot kid I found a place," he said. "Now what I need to do is stay close to me and mind what I say got it? We're going into rough areas and I need you to stay with me or you'll get hurt."

Mentally he did a double take as Ahsoka nodded with agreement. Whoa, he really sounded like Yondu now. Well sometimes the geezer had a point like now he got the feeling that really bad hombres hung around these parts. He unbuckled himself and grabbed Ahsoka out of her seat. He was going to have to be really creative if he was gonna find Ben like...that's right!

"The tracking chip on the comlink!" He shouted with joy. It'd been Peter's idea just in case for long stakeouts but here if he could find the frequency then he could find Ben...If Ben didn't find him using his "freaky senses." "Come on Ahsoka, let's find Ben."

As it turned out tracking Ben was easier said then done. After leaving the _Milano_ appropriately secured with Ahsoka in his arms he walked out into a industrial nightmare. There was a collage of various factories and refineries with one thing in common was they all were abandoned. To make matters worse was the occupants that he did run into were of the really rough customer variety and some were peering at Ahsoka much too intently for comfort. Of course it seemed aiming a blaster was enough to deter them from whatever nefarious ideas they had. Seems flashing a weapon in someone's face was the universal sign for back off.

Ahsoka to her credit clung to him and didn't make eye contact with anyone making it easier to get by. Finally after what felt like hours they finally reached some buildings that didn't resemble a ramshackle shack or a spice den. The lights were flashing all around him and the air seemed to clear marginally. And with that sign of civilization came a wave of people. If he thought that Tatooine was high in the diversity of live the sheer amount of beings on Coruscant made his jaw drop.

There were many beings of many shapes, hues and sizes. For an instant he felt like he was eight years old again just going to marketplace with Yondu. Wow just wow there was so much to see and explore here.

"Wow," Peter breathed once he'd gotten his bearings. "This is gonna be a great time."

He pulled on the comlink and activated the tracking beacon. After a few nail biting seconds it began to beep as it picked up the signal.

"Aw yeah, we're in business," Peter grinned. "Okay Ben ready or not here we come."

* * *

Above unbeknownst to Peter he was being watched by a Krylorian male wearing Ravager colors. _Huh,_ the Krylorian thought as he leaned back from his lookout position from a blasted out workshop as he watched him and the whelp walk off. _This is new development make no mistake,_ he thought as he looked at the scout ship and half wondered which clan it came from.

He never thought that any other clans had made it out this far of course the only reason he was out here was at Aleta's behalf. He half wondered if it was a sign considering Zan-Arbu had bought the equipment from Aleta Ogord which she then shafted the payment. So hence him being out here. He needed to tell the captain about this and possibly enlist his aid...


	13. Temple Deals

Track Twelve

Temple Deals

"Man I could kill for a burger right now," Peter muttered as he sat down on a bench he'd found with Ahsoka nibbling on some ration packs beside him. He'd been walking for hours and was only marginally closer to Ben. Ahsoka had started squirming and not to mention his arms had gotten tired carrying her.

So she'd been walking too but she was tired and hungry which consequently meant she was kinda cranky. Fortunately for his sanity he had some food available which he quickly gave to Ahsoka with just enough left with for one meal for himself. Ugh those things tasted like crap but they were easy to carry. Maybe this place had a better alternative. Huh, that'd be something to look into.

"This is so not cool," Peter grumbled as he pulled out his portion and began munching on it. Just as he thought it was tasteless piece of concrete. "Ugh," he groaned. "Man this is crap."

"Yummy!" Ahsoka disagreed as she licked her lips with glee. "Food good!"

"And now I feel like a failure as a brother," Peter groaned. "What we need when we get this trinket, sealed the deal and get some dough is some good food. Like a steak or something..."

"Oi," a voice called making him look up. Much to his shock it was a Krylorian male with long maroon hair in a ponytail wearing yellow coat with a Ravager patch on the shoulders covering a shirt with black trousers and leather boots approaching him. Peter raised an eyebrow at the sight as he made his way to them.

"Um who are you?" Peter asked. Discreetly he pulled out his blaster out his holster ready to shoot the asshole if necessary. If this punk who was obviously just masquerading around in Ravager patch tried hurt Ahsoka or him because he thought they were an easy score then well sucks to be him...

"What clan are you kid?" The Krylorian asked ignoring his question while eyeing the gun. Huh so he wasn't a complete moron. "Listen I'm a Ravager," he gestured to his shoulder patch. "And I need your help. So what clan are you?"

"Um I'm in Udonta clan?" Peter hedged as he pulled in Ahsoka. "And so's she."

"Wait, you're from the exiled clan?" The Krylorian's eyebrows shot up. "Well shot, that just maked my job harder then."

"Wait wait whoa hold up, whadda mean an exiled clan?"

"Udonta dealt with kids," the Krylorian shrugged. "We Ravagers don't do child trafficking but he did so he got booted out along with anyone following him. So..."

"Well then you're in luck because neither I or my brother do that kind of crap and we're making our own way out," Peter argued. "As a matter of fact we rescued Ahsoka from slavers," he pointed to the glaring Togruta. Clearly she didn't like the fact he'd dismissed them. Loyal gal, he knew there was a reason he liked her.

"Did you?" The Krylorian breathed now looking interested. "Well now that changes the game I reckon..."

"What is it?" Peter leaned forward interested. "Are you thinkin' of something?"

"Yeah," the Krylorian with a smile. "Listen, I gotta an offer for you and your brother now. If this works out you and your brother stand to gain a great deal...like a clan if you're interested..."

"I'm Jazre Uta, I'm part of Charlie-27's clan," Jazre continued on while giving both of them a Ravager salute. "And I'm authorized by the captain Charlie-27 to call up help if needed and you're it."

"Wait did you just say Charlie-27 like as in the one of the original crew of Stakar Ogord?!" Peter's eyes boggled. "Well crap man, whadda you need?"

"Your help," Jazre bluntly stated as he pulled out a wicked looking knife and began playing with it. "See we've gotta a client that shafted Captain Aleta's clan their pay...and now she reckons that they were child traffickers so that don't sit so good with her. So she goes to my clan since we picked up some tech from a whiles back and I got it working. So what I'm gotta do with my partner is either get the payment and find out if they're an issue so we can shut 'em down as a lesson to others."

"Would that person happen to be a Kree named Zan-Arbu?" Peter asked. " 'Cause I've gotta score to settle with her, she tried to take Ahsoka and experiment on her."

"That'd be her."

"Well then we've gotta a common enemy," Peter smirked. "We'll help out."

"Good," Jazre said with a wolfish smile as he sheathed his blade.

"So how'd you get here?"

"Got a part from a market, didn't think much of it until Capt. Aleta got shifted so Captain asked me to do this job along with crewmate from Captain Aleta," Jazre shrugged. "The we caught a Kree working for the bitch and made her talk. She told us they'd trying to figure it out for years since they found it on Quashi."

"Shit, we got ours in a marketplace," Peter said. "Ben tinkered with it until he got it working and then we went off."

"So how do you guys understand half of what they say?" Jazre asked. "I tried going to locals but I couldn't understand a thing of their jabber."

"Well ya see, my bro knows the lingo," Peter answered. "He figured it out and synced my device with his so I can understand and speak with the locals." While he did somewhat believe the story the dude was telling he wasn't willing to give the whole game away. Still if this worked out then they could truly strike out on their own without worry about Yondu at all even if it made Peter slightly sad for leaving the dude like that.

Still he'd understand it wasn't personal and if he kept on his side on the turf and didn't have something to score then he'd be square with him. All in all it was a good deal but Peter would keep an eye out for any double crossings. Yondu had taught both him and Ben that much.

"So are you gonna help me or what?"

"We've gotta a job coming up," Peter said. "But once that's done then you've got our help."

"Much obliged," Jazre smiled. "Give me your comlink and I'll give you my frequency. Once you're finished get into contact with me and we'll fix this issue."

"Sure," Peter agreed as he gave him one of the spares. He trusted him to a point. He wasn't a moron contrary to popular belief, he was a Ravager which meant a thief and a thief had to always aware of a con... "We'll be in touch."

"Good luck in whatever y'all be doing here," Jazre said as he turned away. "I'll be around."

"Thanks," Peter smiled. With that said the Ravager walked off into the darker alleyways. As soon as he left Peter checked the frequency. Yeah it was in the Ravager kind of encryption but that could be hacked. Peter sighed as he pocketed the comlink. Damn this was getting complicated. He needed to find Ben ASAP.

"Come on Sodapop," he said as picked Ahsoka up. "We need to find Ben and tell him what's going on."

"Weird man," Ahsoka commented as she readily went into his arms. "Very weird man."

"Yeah I know but he's gone now," Peter soothed her. "Let's go."

Looking at the tracker he sighed with relief when he noticed that Ben had stopped moving and if he hustled i.e. used his rockets then he could get to him before sundown. Well good considering he didn't want to be out past dark in this place. Anywhere else was fine but this industrial area was just screamed bad news. He'd rather be in working class then here. Even without Ahsoka this place was for the truly desperate and usually the lowest of the low. He'd rather have Ben with them mainly because Ben was good at spotting issues. Sighing he readied himself for takeoff.

"Here we go," Ben muttered as his grip tightened on her and his rockets allowed him to take off. Now to get this job done and get a clan then...well they'd just wing it then. One thing at a time.

* * *

"Holy gods," Ben whispered as he gazed at their apparent target from a safe distance away. The map hadn't been kidding. It was huge. It was a ziggurat with five towers in the middle with many robed figures coming and going looking a monastery. Also there seemed to be a tourist line...weird but not unexpected. It was a good tourist attraction but that begged the question on how to get in and why did it feel like he was looking at his old home. Also for that matter what was that slick and sticky sensation that lurked in there?

As he looked around for entrances aside from the main he quickly pickpocketed a few of the inattentive tourists in case he needed some cash. While his skills lied in bargaining and conning he was a pretty decent pickpocket and he was sure he'd need the money later.

"Yo Ben," Peter's voiced called to him. Looking to his side he saw Peter approach with Ahsoka. Ahsoka's face was slack with awe not surprising considering that he'd have a similar reaction aside from his weird feelings of déjà vu...

"Listen," Peter said cutting through his introspection. "We've got a situation."

"What kind of situation?" Ben asked his senses on alert.

"Well you see there's a dude, a Krylorian, named Jazre that's hanging around here and so he came up to us..."

"Is he with Zan-Arbu? Did he threaten you?" Ben's interrupted his voice getting colder. If he threatened him in anyway...

"Nah he says that he's with Charlie-27's Ravager crew. Oh and get this he's looking for Zan-Arbu too for shafting payment and possibly child trafficking. Also get this, he offered to make you and me a clan or join a clan. Wild huh?"

"Hold on, I thought Yondu's crew was a clan in the Ravagers," Ben blinked confused. "So he was lying?"

"He _was_ a clan," Peter replied looking disgusted. "Seems kidnaping me was something they frown on something about no child trafficking."

"Figures," Ben sighed. "So you took the offer?"

"Well if this works out then we'll have a chance of getting a clan ourselves. Think about it. I'm captain and you're the first mate, Ahsoka's...well we'll figure that out when she gets older. It's perfect. I mean I know it's sketchy but come on it's a shot."

"Well I don't like it," Ben stated. "Smells like a scam to me."

"Well then think about it," Peter cajoled. "It's not to bad of a deal really...But moving on what's this place?"

"The Jedi Temple," Ben answered. "This is the place we've gotta take something from and get my power pack."

"Looks like a legit tight place to get into," Peter commented as he looked over at the building. "How'd do you reckon we get in?"

"Well a place that huge it's got to have maintenance workers or cleaners or barring that cafeteria workers."

"So new employees?"

"Well either that or just a plain break-in," Ben shrugged.

"Gotta find an entry point for that," Peter commented. "How those Jedi get in?"

"Walking through the entrance it would seem," he pointed to the main entrance were cloaked figures looking rather like Jinn walked in and out... _Wait a second..._

"So we just strut on in and steal some crap. Sounds like a plan to me..."

Ben didn't answer for second as the faintest beginnings of idea came to mind. " _I'm taking him to train as a Jedi"_ he'd said. So why couldn't they do the same. It would make getting in much easier... "Or alternatively we could be just bringing in a new recruit."

"Huh?" Peter turned a confused gaze to Ben

"Think about it, what's Jinn doing with Anakin right now?"

"Recruiting him," Peter's face split into a hungry grin as he quickly caught onto the idea. "Whoa Ben you son of gun we've got our in."

"Can I help?" Ahsoka asked. When Peter nodded an affirmative she bouced happily. "I'll listen, I'll good!"

"Good kiddo because Ben and I will need that cooperation," Peter told her his voice adapting a serious look. "So you mind us and what we say you hear?"

"Okay."

"Let's get something to eat," Ben said. "We can plan while eat and I've got some cash."

"Now that's rad, lead on Bennie boy."

"Oh and here's your blaster back," he handed back Peter's blaster back. "If this works out then I won't need this."

"Did it come in handy?"

"Yes it did and I'll explain later after the food and the job is done."

"Okay fine buddy. Now let's find some grub."


	14. Coruscanti Graffiti

Track Thirteen

Coruscanti Graffiti

As it turned out finding a place to eat was a trial. Most of the expensive restaurants were near the Temple. Evidentially there was a tourism industry that took advantage of being near the "guardians of the peace". Ben half wondered how many of the Jedi took a cut from the local businesses profiting from this...

"Dude this is crazy," Peter huffed as they passed the third absurdly priced eatery. "Do they want people to starve?"

"No they just want your money," Ben quipped back even as he kept a lookout for a eatery that wouldn't bust their admittedly limited budget. "But yeah it's a bit preposterous that they're charging you an arm and leg over it."

"I'm hungry," Ahsoka whined as she pulled Ben's arm. It was understandable, they had been walking for quite a while now and even taken a free airbus a short distance away but the prices were no better. Now that they were in different zone Ben hoped it would be semi affordable.

"Yeah we know Sodapop," Peter consoled her. "We're looking sweetheart...okay now I have a question, why does Coruscant have American Graffiti here? Is Wolfman Jack on the radio? Are there Cadillacs here?" Peter asked looking a particularly small building to their left.

Huh? Ben looked at both Peter and the building confused. "What on Xander are you talking about? This Earthian thing isn't it?"

"Yeah," Peter answered still staring. "It's just I wasn't expecting to see a soda joint here."

"Well let's see if they've got some grub and then you can explain what an America Graffiti is."

"Dude it's **American** Graffiti not America."

"Whatever, your home planet is weird," Ben quipped making Peter stick out his tongue in retaliation making Ahsoka giggle. "And incidentally it's called Dex's Diner so let's see if we can afford it since it's the closest right now."

"I'm down for eating there if you are," Peter said once he'd finished insulting him. "It's not like we found anything else."

"Works for me," Ben shrugged. "Let's go."

"Hooray food!"

Decision made all of them walked into the restaurant and were greeted with a female droid that made Peter extremely excited much to Ben's amusement. Once they were seated and Ben got a look at the menu he sighed with relief. It turned out that they would be able to afford this place. Thank heavens for small favors.

"Take your time," the serving droid said to them as she rolled off.

"Need a translation?" Ben asked noticing Peter's furrowed brows. Ahsoka looked at Peter with a sympathetic glance as well confirming that she at least knew how to read if rudimentary fashion. In fact they'd even given her the local equivalent of kiddie menu complete with coloring crayons.

"Yes," Peter grunted as he handed him the menu. Once he'd done that Ahsoka started coloring the sheet. "Good grief I wish I could read this gibberish."

"Aurebesh," Ben said absently flipping through the meals. "It's called Aurebesh. It's for the first two letters like your Earthian alphabet...kinda."

"What how...Ah ha so you have been here before!"

"And I don't remember anything personal if that's what you're fishing for," Ben stated as he looked down the options. Huh this was pretty good things here and best of all for a reasonable price which was something he could get behind. "It's just general information mostly and it mostly comes in spurts more then usual. So no big revelations on whether I'm royalty. Sorry no reward yet."

"Bummer," Peter breathed. "That majorly sucks man."

"I'm used to it little brother and I don't mind it now," Ben said looking up from the menu his mind made up on what they'd eat.

"Doesn't make it suck any less," Peter argued giving him a morose look. "I mean I'd hate it if I didn't know jack about my past. I'd be itching to find out more like...my dad for example," he finished with a whisper of longing.

"Little brother I'd say you're not missing anything," Ben countered giving him a compassionate look. "If that slime ball ditched your Mom like you said before you even came in and didn't even visit when she was dying of cancer then I'd say he's a piece of crap end of story."

"He's a big meanie," Ahsoka added looking up from her coloring giving Peter a sad look catching Peter's attention. "Big meanie. I don't like him. Kick his butt!"

Peter snorted while he wiped away some stray tears that Ben didn't comment on at Ahsoka's bluntness as she turned back to her important coloring. Soon he joined Peter in snorting. Soon two's snorting ended up devolving into full blown guffawing once the fact that a four year old had effectively called out Peter's AWOL dad had settled in. It was a sore point for Peter only surpassed by his mother's passing. It was something that Ben had talk about with him at length when they felt like it. Peter needed that kind of help and in turn Peter listened to Ben when his rare random fits of memory popped up. It was a good way of getting out the skeletons in the closet and made them feel better about it.

"Thanks for the sympathy guys," Peter smiled at them once the two of them had stopped laughing.

"But seriously it's fine that I don't remember anything," Ben said giving them both a soft smile that he reserved for Peter and now Ahsoka."Besides" he added with a smirk. "I've got you numbskulls to keep me company and I'm not a slave to the Kree anymore so it's all good."

"Aw you're such a sap I love you man and you're so right," Peter teased. "Except the numbskull part," Peter said straightening up to try and look impressive. "I'm totally the brains of this outfit and you know it."

"And that's crap and you know it," Ben countered with a smug smirk. "Who keeps dragging you out messes? That's me so ergo I'm the brains while you're the pretty face of the organization. Ahsoka can be the mascot until she's older and figures out what to do."

"Jerk," Peter shot back with amused look. "I can totally be the brains."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Ben teased. "And I'm getting us all a nerf burger, fried Corellian potatoes with a bantha milkshake."

"No. Way. They've got burgers, fries and milkshakes here?!" Peter's eyes boggled as he almost jumped out his seat with joy. "That's awesome!"

"Yummy food I like it!"

"Darn right Ahsoka," Peter agreed as he rubbed her horns affectionately. "Man this is just like Earth. Is there a jukebox nearby? That'd complete the look. Hey do they have Pepsi here too?!"

"No I think that's only an Earthian food. But speaking of look," Ben said as he waited for the droid to come back to get their order. "I've got a few ideas on how to enter the Temple."

"Okay shot."

"We find a back way and when confronted we say that we're taking a kid to be trained. We'll steal some cloaks so we blend in."

"Okay but I'm the master and you're the Padawan."

"Pada-what?"

"Yeah I had a similar reaction," Peter said with a shrug. "Evidentially it's the name for apprentice for the Jedi. Jinn told me he had an apprentice named Obi-something something once."

"I see," Ben said his heart quickening without him really understanding why. "Did he say what happened to the kid?"

"He said that he died," Peter said sadly. "Something about being one with the "Force" or something like that...Hey is the Force the Ashla? Cause I'd stick with using Ashla instead of that because seriously who looks a cosmic power and thinks: 'Gee maybe I should name something generic like a description of things moving...That's it I'll call it the Force.' Dunno seems kinda lame to me."

"Well it's straight and to the point," Ben said secretly relieved at the change of conversation and yet hurt learning that Jinn had dismissed his apprentice like that. He would sort through the latter feelings later along with the rest of his emotions. Concentrate on the moment. Don't center on your anxieties."I mean we call it a cosmic force 'magic' so I think we've got no room to complain."

"I guess so, anyways he said that the kid was one with the Force whatever the hell that means died or whatever but he said he had his doubts..."

"One with the Force sounds like people think he's died and yet he doesn't believe it?" Ben asked his heart giving a leap. He doesn't think that? Then where the blazes was he when I was-

"Guess not," Peter shrugged interrupting Ben's erratic thoughts. "But I have no clue what he's talking about."

"You guys ready to order?" The droid interrupted having rolled up during the conversation.

"Yeah we'll all have a nerf burger meal and bantha milkshakes," Ben answered. "Oh and small Rocris cola please?"

"Sure thing," the droid said taking down their order on a notepad and then rolled off.

"Rocris cola?" Peter asked. "What's that?"

"I get the feeling it's the Pepsi here...or the equivalent."

"Aw man I love you," Peter smiled at him. "Seriously you're the best brother I could ask for."

"Ben's the best," Ahsoka pipped in.

"Good now let's eat," Ben said noticing that the food was food was approaching. "We've got a long job ahead of us and I don't want to hear groaning about being hungry."

"No prob bro," Peter said as he began to tuck in the food along with Ahsoka. "So you want me to scout the terrain?"

"Yes then when you find an entrance then we'll enter with Ahsoka and see about those cloaks. After that we split up. I'll look for a power pack and you'll grab the item."

"I'll make it small but unique," Peter said. "Something that screams Jedi without it being huge."

"Good idea it'll be easier to carry and to sell."

"Gotcha," Peter winked. "I'll do my best."

"Also," Ben continued. "I'm going to tell you what happened on Tatooine."

"Okay shot."

"Well you know how we walked off to the ship? Well it turns out there was a probe droid. We were ambushed by a freak that knew how to use a laser sword like me. I shot him with a stun bolt and he dropped."

"I'll bet that pissed him off," Peter snorted.

"Yeah it did and for some reason he kept gunning for Jinn."

"How come?"

"No idea," Ben shrugged. "But he felt..." he paused as he tried to fine the right words to describe how the assailant felt to his senses. "Sticky like a tar."

"What? Aw crap that's not good."

"Yes well we left him after I got Jinn away and I fought him away long enough for the ship to take off and I got on via jumping. Oh and Shmi, Jinn and Anakin know about my past as a battle slave and Thanos."

"Well I trust them," Peter said. "They seem like nice people and they deserve to know that much at least. I mean I told them about Mom and you know how rare that is."

"Well Shmi is going to work with us and Anakin is her son. As for Jinn..." he shrugged. "He didn't seem the type to air out someone's dirty laundry."

"Well like I said I trust him and as for Thanos better he know then be caught unawares. Now let's finish up this grub. I'm starved!"

* * *

Peter felt his pulse quicken as he walked near the Temple while Ben and Ahsoka waited a ways down. If the place had been huge before it was ginormous up close. He quickly shoved his anxiety down and took in a deep breath like Ben had taught him years. Concentrate on the moment. He reminded himself. If problems arouse then they'd be taken care of. There was no use fretting over what could be.

He finally calmed his pounding heart or at least could ignore it and walked closer. The main entrance was indeed out as entryway. At first he got the impression that they could walk through but he'd spotted several hooded sentries that made him rethink that avenue. He walked around the perimeter in a loose circle to get a better idea of the place. Finally he spotted what looked like a maintenance door with droids entering into. Probably not monitored as well. Perfect.

Peter smiled as he walked back to the waiting zone where Ahsoka and Ben were playing a game...a kinda freaky one. Ben was levitating his lucky rock to Ahsoka and she through her rudimentary levitation abilities was pushing it back albeit shakily. It was awesome of course if a bit jarring to see Ben do. Then again it was awesome so the freakishness evened out.

"I found an entrance we can get into," Peter said announcing his arrival. "It's a droid maintenance entrance that we can hack into and use it to sneak in."

"Is it monitored?"

"Didn't see any cameras so I think we're good," he said as he turned to the Togruta. "Now you listen up, we're going into sticky territory and we don't need any trouble...any more then we can help so you're gonna do exactly as I say, understand?"

"Yes Peter," Ahsoka said as she straightened up. "I'll listen. I'll be good."

"Good now when Ben and I get in I want you to find someplace safe in a corner and stay there until we get you. Are we clear?"

"Alright."

"And I mean stay there," Peter held up his finger to emphasize the point. "No wondering off okay? I know it's tempting but just don't."

"He's right," Ben agreed as he turned towards her as well. "If this is going to work then we need all hands on deck which means we don't need you wondering off."

"Yes sir," Ahsoka saluted them giving them a serious look. "I'll be good, promise."

"Good 'cause were going in now," Peter said as he looked at Ben. Ben nodded indicating his readiness. "Alright Autobots, let's roll out."

* * *

This was supposedly an easy job. Karza sighed as she gathered more of the whelps into the transport that was nearby with her partner, a local male being named Ikiko was waiting. Not as many as she'd like but unlike most other beings these kids were actually smarter than most which meant they weren't easily fooled.

So instead of a bigger prize unlike her fellow kidnapper a male Kree Weu-Skir who was working in the lower districts along with his partner, she was only getting smaller pickings in this Temple along with her fellow Skrull Thrall. But hey it paid and if she got less than what they wanted then eh their loss not hers besides it kept her and their company away from being slaughtered in the alter purges then good for them.

She shoved some of the ones she'd drugged into the crates along with those that she'd gotten before. The children whimpered pathetically which made her roll her eyes. These are their super soldiers that Zan-Arbu wants? Huh. Ah well pathetic or not let's if I can grab a few more before it becomes obvious...


	15. Jedi Temple Hustle

Track Fourteen

Jedi Temple Hustle

"Okay I may have been exaggerating when I said found an unguarded entrance," Peter commented annoyed as he unhooked the cable that he'd unattached to the security camera which was the only piece security thank God. As it turned out the entrance was guarded and there was a security camera in place which Peter promptly disabled. So much for sneaking in undetected. Okay this was officially annoying.

"Well no use in crying over spilled milk at this point," Ben shrugged. "Come let's go in. We'll just have to be extra careful not to be spotted."

"No kidding,' Peter grumbled still annoyed he'd not seen the camera. Good grief he'd have to bring his A game from now on to make up for this mishap. "Let's go."

Together the three of them carefully walked into the maintenance corridors with Ben in front while Ahsoka took the middle and Peter took the back. Peter looked around for more cameras even as the door slammed shut on its timed close cutting them off from the outside. _Well there's no going back now,_ he mused as he slowly followed Ben. "So we going storage first?"

"Of course," Ben answered. "We kinda stick out like sore thumbs here."

"Right," Peter replied absently as he continued to scan for more issues. Seeing none he allowed himself to relax slightly. If there was one thing that Yondu had taught to both of them was that getting nervous wasn't a good trait for a thief. The trick was the be crafty enough to be aware of traps but not paranoid because nerves could cause you to make stupid mistakes. That was something they couldn't afford with this job especially with that blunder. First off they were proving themselves to a client and secondly he had a feeling the Jedi wouldn't be too keen on being guardians of the "peace" if they found thieves in their midsts. He wasn't keen on being on the business end of their wrath if they were anything Ben. He sighed as his mistake. He'd gotten cocky and now the job was harder as a result. _Stellar Quill,_ he reprimanded himself. _Pay attention next time moron_ _._

Finally after a long time going through the corridors Ben found an opening. Once they'd reached the walked down a rather abandoned corridor that lead to what looked a storage unit and right there in plain view were several cloaks of varying sizes along with other supplies that would complete their disguises along with satchels. _Perfect._

"We'll get changed and then we'll proceed with our missions respectively," Ben stated as he grabbed a nearby cloak and tried it on for size. "Ahsoka remember what we said?"

"Be good and find a place and then stay here," Ahsoka replied. "I'll do it."

"Good," Peter said. "Now let's get on with this. The sooner we get the artifact the sooner we can get outta here and go to Maz and finalize this deal...oh yeah and deal with Jazre and his issues."

"How'll you find me?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'll find you," Ben assured her rubbing her horns affectionately. "Just give out a pulse in the Ashla and I'll feel it okay?"

"Oh okay," Ahsoka said as she scurried off to find a spot. Peter snorted at her. She was so cute when she tried to be good.

"Alright now let's not waste any more time then," Ben said interrupting his thoughts. Meanwhile Peter finally found a cloak that fit him and tossed one to Peter. Peter tried it on only to see it was huge. After a few abortive tried he finally one that fit him along with a rather sweet utility belt that he was so keeping. Once he'd finished he followed his brother out into the halls and began walking among the Jedi who paid him no mind. Sweet this was gonna be easier then he thought. He continued to walk down the hall his eyes surreptitiously looking for something small, distinctive and more importantly easy to steal.

He turned a corner and nearly collided with someone looking rather harried rushing off with a unconscious kid. _Huh weird. Maybe the kid's sick...Well in either case it ain't my business. Now let's see if I can..._ His thoughts trailed off as he spotted the perfect item. It was a small medallion with various cravings on it that was standing on a pedestal outside of some place that looked a observatory and best of all it looked like part of set so it would be awhile before someone noticed it missing.

 _Awesome that wasn't too hard,_ he thought as he pocketed the item. Now that he had one item he could theoretically just wait for Ben...Peter smiled as he looked around the place. _Nah I'm for exploring this place. Besides there might be more stuff for me to take or barring that just plain exploring sounds good to me right now. Besides it would help if we need a quick getaway._

Smiling he continued to walk on now looking at the sights instead of scoping for pickings. Oh this was gonna be fun.

* * *

 _This place is huge,_ Ben thought as he walked through the halls clinging to quite frankly sweet cloak they'd stolen from the quartermaster's stock. No huge wasn't the word for it, more like cathedral esque which given they seemed to be a religious order made sense. So why did it feel like to him that he'd come home to an old house that he'd known before? He could feel a sense of belonging here, like he'd been here once but now it was like he was cut off from it. It was very confusing and just off putting to him.

But then again that could the case considering he had the Ashla so maybe he was once before the crash. As he walked in the halls he noticed a particular room that was filled with shrieks and laughter that jostled his erratic memories...

 _Ben was young. That much he knew. He was really small and playing with several kids his age with no fear whatsoever about his freaky abilities actually hurting or scaring someone unlike the normal world where he took care not to show them or use them frivolously._ _They all were playing a ballgame with someone_ really _old. His wrinkles and his ancient eyes were enough to inform him that the small green being that resembled a goblin was ancient but you wouldn't know that if you saw him now._

 _He was actively playing with them, tickling them, giving them pats on the head with his three fingered hands cackling merrily. And he...he was part of the clan just as much as he was a Ravager now. It was the Dragon clan and the being was taking time to play with them while their clan leader was on a mission. His name was..._

With a gasp he forcefully pulled himself from his reminiscing. Now wasn't the time for this no matter how tempting it was. He had to find a power pack...and if this flood of info was correct then he had an idea on where to look. Walking into the room he was grateful to see the caretaker... _a droid and his name was Huyang_ , wasn't present which meant that...he looked over to the left and sure enough there were several boxes filled with laser sword components while another had old laser swords not being used. Ben walked over to the one that had power packs and pulled out his own sword.

It was scruffy in certain places but well cared for without any dings or dents on the casing. The main issue was the power pack which couldn't hold a charge. Or rather the replacement since the original had been sliced in half. That particular scumbag had been pissed when he offed the guy's girlfriend. Well he shouldn't have been attacking an innocent farming village then but that was neither here or there at this point.

Shaking his head he allowed himself to concentrate and closed his eyes as he mediated allowing his albeit rusty training to take over. He could feel his laser sword slowly be pulled apart with individual components being replaced and he mental directed the assembly as the memory of doing this before soon swept over him. Then with a snap it was completed. He opened his eyes to see the completed product. His laser sword now looked much better now. No longer was there a huge slipshod power pack that made its grip uneven.

Ben hooked it to his belt and being the pragmatic guy he was he opened his pouch and quickly grabbed as many components as well as old laser swords and stuffed as many as he could into the bag. Ben knew an opportunity like this wouldn't come by again so it was best to be prepared.

Once he'd finished he soon heard the heavy metallic steps of Huyang returning which prompted him to quietly to back out of the workshop. As the door closed Ben quickly scampered into...oh gods be blessed he was in a library!

Ben felt a smile spreading upon his face. Now this was something he could work with and best of all he had his slicing materials on him. He could easily get the information and be gone before they were the wiser. With this in mind he quickly found a open terminal and got to work. _Oh this is going to be good._

* * *

Ahsoka squirmed as she waited for her brothers to return. She knew that she'd promised to be good but she really wanted to explore this place. It looked a huge and she wanted to explore every nook and cranny that it had to offer. But a promise was a promise and she was going to stick by it even if it was hard. Peter had a serious look on his face and she didn't want to let him down now. That wasn't fair to him and she wanted to be a good Ravager so she stayed in the corner,

"Hi!" A cry came from beside her making her jump slightly. It was a small human boy with dark skin and curly hair accompanied with a strange blue looking being that looked like a girl with glowing red eyes. "I'm Nkanyezi Wojtek and this is my friend Tehya Zu. You wanna play with us? We're going to the Garden of a Thousand Fountains to play hide and seek."

"I'm Ahsoka Tano," she replied a little unnerved she wasn't expecting people to talk to her at all. "And I'm waiting for Master Quill. Sorry."

"Oh," the boy visibly deflated looking sad. "Okay."

Ahsoka looked at him sadly as he got up to walk off. She felt bad for saying no since he was being nice but a promise was a promise and she was a Ravager not a Jedi so she shouldn't be playing with him...

"What's going on?" A strangely accented voice asked making all three children stop in their tracks. Looking behind Tehya was a tall humanoid being that felt...wrong. Ahsoka couldn't put her finger on it but there was something that told her that being was bad news.

"Who are you?" Tehya asked sounding rather mean.

"Well now that'z rude," the being chided with a smile which for some reason made Ahsoka even more unnerved. Her instincts were screaming at her to run. As it turned out she wasn't the only one since Tehya started to back away along with Nkanyezi who just looked spooked.

"Geb pa," the being sighed looking irritated as they placed a mask on their face. "Toora sqi. Wi t'sha q hamafak."

Before she could react the being dropped a loud tube that let a bunch of smoke that made her cough and feel sleepy so she reached out and through the Ashla...and then fell asleep.


	16. The Chase

Track Fifteen

The Chase

Ben jerked up in attention from his work. He felt a warning shot across to him that felt very familiar. It was Ahsoka's touch. She was in danger or at least in distress. Ben quickly put his materials away in the already crowded satchel. Grabbing his bag he quickly left the library and once entering the hall focused in on Peter's signature. He quickly found that Peter was wondering around the compound possibly looking for a exit or something in either case he needed him.

Puckering his lips Ben let out a very sharp whistle, it was similar enough to Yondu's yaka arrow whistle to catch his attention, that made several Jedi that were strangely frozen to turn and stare not that Ben cared at this point since Ahsoka was in danger. Peter jerked up at the whistle and snapped his gaze over to Ben's position. Not wasting time with questions he quickly ran to Ben's side and joined him as he walked off with a tag long. Blast it, ah well they could shake him off if they needed too.

"What's happened?" He asked as they kept walking through the Temple grounds.

"Ahsoka's in trouble, deep trouble," Ben replied. "She sent out a warning in the Ashla and I felt it."

"Okay gotcha now let's go," Peter said as he kept up with Ben's frantic pace. After as second the reached the spot where they'd seen Ahsoka had hidden herself in only to see gas canister and from the smell of it traces of a knockout gas. Oh no. This wasn't good.

"Star's End," Ben whispered as he concentrated on Ahsoka's signature. It was faint but he could still feel where she was was...and it worrying was getting further away. "She's getting further away."

"Can you sense who's taking her? If..."

"You guys know what's goin' here?" A heavily accented voice cut across their conversation making the turn back. Behind them was a tall tanned being that looked decidedly masculine frame with black dreadlocks along with a braid like the one he had next to his left ear with a yellow stripe going across his face that looked rather intimidating. Ah the tag long he'd forgotten about him.

"Run?" Peter whispered as he looked at the man. "Dude I don't think they're gonna be all peace and justice and all that."

"No wait," Ben whispered back even as he took a step back. "Let's see where this goes."

"Aw come on man," the man with the tattooed moaned. "Dude, I was just wondering if you sensed that mojo like I did."

"Oh my...Peter I think we found your long lost twin."

"Dude," Peter breathed looking excited nearly hopping in place. "That's so gnarly!"

" 'Name's Quinlan Vos man," the being said. "So you guys felt that spark too yeah?"

"Totally man," Peter smiled back at him. Good grief it was just their luck they'd find a Peter clone here. "We were just investigating when you showed up."

"So you felt that too?" Ben interjected before Peter got too carried away with his new friend. He could feel a pounding headache coming on now. The sooner they found Ahsoka the better.

"Hard not ta man," Quinlan shrugged. " 'Course most of us did I just figured you two had a better gasp of what going down. 'Sides better for someone else to find them before Master Yoda gets 'em."

"Yogurt?"

"Peter concentrate," Ben interrupted. "We don't have time for questions."

"Right sorry," Peter apologized as he began to examine the canister more closely while Ben stretched out with his senses trying to sense. "That's Kree made knockout canister..." his voice trailed off as the implications came crashing down upon both him and Ben. _Didn't that Kree mention a job in the capital? They did. Blast!_

"Ah crap it!" Peter swore echoing Ben's internal litany of swears. "Zan-Arbu! They said they had a job here!"

"Zan-Arbu?"

"Later," Ben snapped at Quinlan as he continued to concentrate. He allowed his senses to stretch as he felt for her. Where was she? She couldn't gotten that far off...wait a second... _there!_

 _Hang in there little sister we're coming._ "Peter I've found her, follow me," he said as he sprinted towards where he felt Ahsoka's signature. Behind him he heard Peter and Quinlan follow behind him with several other signatures including Jinn joining them but not quite catching up to him. Finally he reached a hanger that was conspicuously vacant. Running in he saw Ahsoka and two other kids being held by what looked like a Jedi but he could tell from the signature that they weren't. It was an all too familiar signature too one he'd felt many times when Yondu was dealing with one of their people...

"Oi Skrull!" He barked in Kreeski getting the being's attention. He was hoping that the being would drop her so when Peter arrived he could grab her. "Let her go!"

Unfortunately the Skrull had a death wish and instead of dropping her so Peter could get her they shoved poor Ahsoka along with the others on the ship and jumped in and quickly took off with her. Shaking his head and jumped into the nearest speeder and flipped on the ignition switch not even bothering to question on how he even knew where the ignition was.

"Ben let me drive!" Peter barked as he dived into the speeder. "I'm the better pilot!"

"Go nuts then," Ben quipped as he slid into the passenger seat. Beside him he heard Quinlan and another being jump into another speeder.

"Yeehaw!" Peter bellowed as he backed out into the traffic and shoved the gear into forward under Ben's guidance. "Let's get us some kidnappers!"

With that he shot forward irregardless of traffic laws. As it turned out the vehicle in front had no compunctions either since they skipped from line to line cutting people off and earning the ire of their fellow motorists.

"Not bad," Peter commented with a nonchalant shrug. "But I can do better."

Peter true to his word matched them move for move. If they dived then he followed. Regardless of people in the way. If they cut across several lanes then Peter did one better by dropping behind the line and the shooting up once the line was clear.

It was actually rather amazing how skilled his flying was. In fact he was the one that taught Ben how to manage the _Milano._ So while he preferred to be a little less maverick with his flying abilities he could appreciate Peter's skill.

"Woohoo!" His brother whooped as he executed a particularly sharp turn near a building that made his teeth gnash. "I'm getting me one of these from the payoff!"

"Just make sure we don't end up a smear and I'll consider it!"

"Nah that's not gonna happen," Peter countered. "Got any ideas now?"

"Get me alongside it!" Ben shouted as idea sprang to mind. "I'll see if I can get Ahsoka. As soon as I get in hide the speeder and follow!"

"Alright hang on dude!" Peter yelled as he gunned the accelerator. Sure enough he was able to coax enough speed so Ben could grab it with his magic. Getting a good grip on it Ben pulled and soon crashed through the window. The female Skrull and her partner a male Kree who looked vaguely familiar were a bit stunned but soon recovered and drew out blasters or at least one did. Ben accessing the Ashla shoved the being back and activating his laser sword which made the being blink with surprise for second before firing on him.

"BEN!" Ahsoka screamed from a crate nearby. "HELP US!"

"Hang on sis I'm coming!" Ben shouted back as he dodged a shot that hit a nearby crate making the occupants scream with fear. Ben flinched something the being noticed which made them grab one of the children from a blasted open crate pointing the gun to their head. The young being with tentacles instead of hair and lime green skin whimpered.

"Surrender or I start executing the whelps," the Kree snarled. Ben faced with the choice of hurting them or getting the goon choose the former. He quickly shut down the sword and held up his hands. The being shoved the child back into the crate and soon cuffed Ben. Meanwhile the Skrull ran to the back and let out a shot that was followed by an explosion. Clearly they'd attacked the another speeder since he still felt Peter was okay.

"Now you're going to Zan-Arbu and with you and the others we'll win this war," the Kree whispered giving him a rather nasty grin. It was then that he recognized him. It was Weu-Skir his former overseer under Geon. "I always knew you'd be back slave 4321 and guess what? Geon's gonna be happy to see you too. We've been looking for you runt."

* * *

It took him a second to figure out that Ben had taken captive since he didn't hear any screams. Much as he wanted to help him he wanted to shut down the organization even more also they'd shot down the another speeder just a second ago. So for now he would stick to following the hombre.

Peter gulped as he continued to travel underneath the transport that he knew carried his brother and Ahsoka. He'd dropped below just in the nick of time before they spotted him. Still it was a close call with that. Looking behind him he saw that Qui-Gon was grasping his speeder having jumped off another that had been piloted evidentially by Quinlan. Before Peter could let out a cry of alarm Qui-Gon and Quinlan pulled themselves into the seat.

"That," Qui-Gon breathed as he caught his breath. Quinlan looked similarly winded but was taking time to instead take his bearings. "Was some impressive flying."

"What can I say Jinn? I'm one the best," he smirked once he'd gotten his bearings. "Listen I've got some friends that I can call for backup. They can be there and we'll have a plan."

"More Ravagers I assume?"

"Well duh who'd think I'd call here the police?"

"Fair point," Qui-Gon smiled. "So I take it that this is the norm for you two?"

"Well the job going south yes, getting caught up in kidnapping scam no it ain't," Peter said as he continued to stay below the transport as he pulled out his comlink.

"Hey Jazre," he said. "I got your scrub. I'm sending you coordinates so meet me there okay?"

"Aye kiddo, we'll be there."

"Good I'll see you there."

"Incidentally," Peter said as he pocketed the comlink. "You got plans and you ain't squealing on us?"

"I have no intentions on discerning why you were at the Temple considering you're helping us get back the Intitates. Also in response to your question about plans I have none at the moment but between the three of us I'm sure we'll come up with something before we get there."

"Groovy, then let's do it."

* * *

Jazre honestly wasn't expecting the whelp to call him. Not really. Udonta's clan had betrayed the code so he didn't expect members to mind it but the kid did. So Quill's call both surprised and pleased him. Well Yondu for all his faults raised the kid right at least. This kid was serious about gettin' a clan eh? Well unlike Yondu Jazre or more precisely Charlie-27 wasn't a liar so if this worked out then he was fully authorized to give it. Life was good now.

"Hey bud," he nudged his partner a Xandarian female named Zelda awake. "Wake up we've gotta lead."

"Eh?" Zelda said as she jerked awake. "Already? Wow I honestly thought he wouldn't call."

"Well he did so I reckon he was serious 'bout a clan," Jazre said with a shrug. "Not that I'm complaining. He does the leg work and we get our score then Captain says he's got his clan."

"Captain agreed to that?"

" 'Course he did or I wouldn't say so would I? The whole council of Captains agreed too."

"No I reckon you wouldn't," Zelda agreed. "Welp I hope the kid and his friends are good."

"Me too," Jazre said as he readied his blades. If he was lucky he'd see some action today. He'd been wanting to stab some slavers and bugs and now he'd get that chance. Jazre grinned tightly as he fingered his blades as Zelda checked the coordinates. Oh yes there'd be blood out here tonight. He could feel it.


	17. Crouching Jedi, Hidden Ravager

Track Sixteen

Crouching Jedi, Hidden Ravager

Finding a vantage point was easy given that he had local help. With the help of the two Jedi he managed to land a safe distance away and stay hidden. Good. Probably thought they lost him back in the traffic or he got destroyed. Ha! As if he'd be that dumb...except he didn't have binoculars now. He so wasn't going to tell Ben about this because he'd gloat about this to the high heavens. Aw man.

"Hey dude," Quinlan's voice called over to him. "Here, something to help." He handed him over some binoculars.

"Thanks," Peter muttered slightly embarrassed. After a little fiddling he quickly figured out how they worked and looked into the base of operations.

From the looks of it he could already tell they were going to have a rough time of it. There was an entire squad of Kree soldiers mulling about and dragging crates around which Peter assumed had the kids inside. Ben was being dragged by the Skrull who'd dropped their disguise lead by a rather gleeful Kree soldier that he couldn't see. Weird.

"Hey can I see?" Quinlan asked grabbing it with...magic causing the binoculars to flout over to him. Peter could feel a tug but without a hand accompanying it. Weird but Peter was used to it with Ben but Ben wasn't so well blatant about it.

"Padawan Vos there is no need for that," Jinn gently reprimanded him. "Such blatant displays of power are unbecoming of a Jedi."

"Sorry Master Jinn," Quinlan said sheepishly. "Sorry dude."

"It's all good," Peter waved off his apology. "Ben's a sorcerer so I'm used to it."

"Sorcerer?"

"You know dudes that use magic?"

"The only magic users I'm aware are the Dathomiri witches otherwise known as the Nightsisters," Jinn said. "At least that's as far as aware unless Master Tholme has found more in his research."

"No Master Jinn it's just the Nightsisters as far as we know."

"And I'm guessing they're bad news?"

"Considering their planet is seeped in the Dark Side that's a firm yes they are bad news."

"Okay mental note avoid that planet like the plague," Peter said. "Alright it's someone that can use sling rings and use magic."

"Sling rings? Magic?"

"Rings that allow a sorcerer to teleport from place to place provided he knows where he's going...only planet-side though don't work as well on a ship. And magic is just ya know?"

"No I don't dude," Quinlan said sounding more then a little doubtful. "What do you mean magic?"

"Um..." Peter hesitated for second before remembering the explanation that his brother had given him when he'd started learning the craft. "It's like accessing the fabric of a universe and using it for his own. I mean he uses it a lot but now he relies on his own talents."

"Such as?"

"Um you know, telekinesis, mind tracks and mind reading stuff like that," Peter shrugged. "Don't y'all know that?"

"You are aware that if your brother's powers are similar to ours that mind reading as commonly understood is impossible," Qui-Gon said with a slightly amused smile. "We can pick up general impressions that people have but not exact thoughts. The mind is not a book to be read. It is a series of complex and deep thoughts and emotions. Therefore mind reading as generally understood is impossible for Jedi."

"So all those years he told me...Why that jerk I'm giving that snot nosed brother of mine a noogie to end all noogies when I see him next!" Peter snapped annoyed at being lead around by Ben. "Aristocratic jerk."

"So is this were the party is?" Jazre's heavily accented Lejastorish cut through the noise. Looking up he saw the Krylorian and a _very_ fine slightly tanned brown haired Xandarian female standing next to him. "Oh this is Zelda Quonwu of Captain Aleta's clan," he gestured to the Xandarian who gave him a look that clearly told him to back off and don't get any ideas. Peter held up his hands in surrender, Casanova he may be he did know that no meant no.

"Yeah it is and we're crashing it," he replied. "I've gotta an idea, me and Zelda we'll sneak aboard the ship and we'll take out those in the ship while...Ah crap I didn't introduce y'all and those two don't understand me now. Um okay, ah Jazre, Zelda this is Quinlan Vos and Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Jinn, Vos," he said switching back to the local lingo. "This is Jazre Uta and Zelda Quonwu, two associates of mine. They don't speak Basic so I'll translate for y'all."

"That's acceptable."

"Groovy, okay Zelda and I will go to the ship and take out the defenses there while you guys cause a distraction. We cool with that?"

"Fine by me."

"Okay," Peter quickly switched back to Basic and turned to Qui-Gon. "Okay you two along with Jazre will cause a distraction after Zelda and I sneak onboard."

"I agree with the plan but take Jazre with you," Qui-Gon suggested.

"You gotta issue with him?"

"Not at all, it's just with the language barrier he might inadvertently get in the way so it would be better for him to stick with you."

"That...make sense," Peter admitted. "Okay change of plans, Jazre you're coming with me and Zelda."

"I ain't staying with them?"

"Nah, language barrier would mean you'd get in the way."

"Fine," Jazre grunted as he pulled out his knives. "But I get dibs on gutting the first guy I see."

"Fair enough, " Peter smiled at him. "Okay Jinn wait for us to get in before you start the party."

"We'll keep on eye on you."

"Gnarly, now let's go."

* * *

Qui-Gon watched closely as Jazre, Zelda and Peter crept forward toward the ship while he mulled over the information he'd been given. So his suspicion was correct that Ben was Obi-Wan for all intents and purposes. But the question was why he didn't remember a thing. Ah well that could wait in time as well as his questions on why they were in the Temple and what they were doing there.

"Master Jinn," Quinlan said. "Do you think his plan will work?"

"I believe it will if we stick to our part," he answered as he saw them sneak up the ramp while the crews were busy. "We'll give them a moment before we jump in."

"Yes Master Jinn," Quinlan said as he readied himself. It was times like this that he missed Obi-Wan greatly. Not that Quinlan was bad duelist it was however going to be a slight struggle since he wasn't sure of the boy's style but all things in time and he trusted that the Force would guide them in a way. He settled in and mediated in the Force. He could feel Peter, Zelda and Jazre walking forward in the ship. At first he could feel only the tension they had and the anticipation throughout the ship. Then in brief instance it changed. There was the signal.

"Alright let's go," Qui-Gon said activating his lightsaber. "We've got a duty to fulfill."

"Let's then Master Jinn."

* * *

"Let me out!" Ahsoka bellowed as she pounded the wall of her crate. Around her the others save for Nkanyezi and Tehya were crying and whimpering. Beside her she heard others following her example only using less words. Not that she cared. She wanted to help Ben and this stupid cage was getting in the way.

"Xuoi!" A voice barked and then suddenly a fist was slammed down onto on of the crates. Some others shouting quieted down but not Ahsoka. No, she doubled down on the insults.

"You ain't nothing but a big meanie! My bothers will kick your butts!"

"Wekapfj-!"

"Pufhei." Another rough voice said and then there was the sounds of a scuffle which made of them including Ahsoka quiet down as they all felt danger around them. She stiffened as a noise got louder and were joined by rapid fire that flared over her. Finally there was a sigh and the noises stop but soon the silence was instead broken with rapid fire discussion in a language Ahsoka wasn't familiar with. Then what seemed an indeterminate time later she heard singing...

 _"I'm an alligator, I'm a mama-papa coming for you_

 _I'm the space invader, I'll be a rock 'n' rollin' bitch for you_

 _Keep your mouth shut, you're squawking like a pink monkey bird_

 _And I'm busting up my brains for the words!"_

It was Peter! It had to be! He was the only one that knew her favorite song from the _Awesome Mixtape._ Happily she belted out the chorus so Peter could find her.

 _"Keep your 'lectric eye on me babe_

 _Put your ray gun to my head_

 _Press your space face close to mine, love_

 _Freak out in a moonage daydream oh yeah!"_

After she'd finished the chorus the door was yanked open and sure enough there was Peter smiling at her.

"Hey Sodapop," he greeted her while holding out his arms for a hug which she happily gave and he lifted her into the air cradling her with his arms. "You gave us a scare there."

"I stayed like I said I would but then a big meanie grabbed me and then Ben came and some one named Weu-Skir got him..."

"Weu-Skir?" Peter stiffened at the name. "Aw crap," he said as he quickly put her on the ground again. "Stay here with Jazre," he pointed to a pink skinned being. "I'm gonna get big brother before he falls into the gripes of the Evil Molasses."

"Um 'kay. Oh and Peter kick his tail!"

"Oh I'll kick Weu-Skir's butt with greatest pleasure sweetheart."

* * *

Weu-Skir was ecstatic about returning him back to his "place" Ben kept resolutely silent throughout the entire trip and staring ahead. He tried not to think of all the times he held him in his grip with him powerless to do anything against him. All the forced marches, all the battles and all the villages burned and massacred...

"Well well," the voice of Geon the head general said making him snap into attention. The Kree was surrounded with soldiers who stood at attention. "Soldier 4351, we meet again. Well done brother. Zan-Arbu will be pleased."

"He's a good soldier," Weu-Skir smiled. "He'll make a good trainer of the whelps."

"He will," a well dressed female Kree walked into view. "Karza told me you had a fully grown specimen?"

"We do Dr. Zan-Arbu," Weu-Skir shoved him forward. "This is Soldier 4351."

"Good stock indeed," she nodded approvingly bringing to mind all the markets during his service. "And if I can crack their genome I can breed or splice the perfect super soldiers and eliminate the Nova Empire for good."

"No," Ben whispered.

"What'd you say?!" All present turned to him.

"No I'm not your slave anymore. I'm a _Ravager._ And I won't let you do this."

"Uppity slave," Weu-Skir snapped pulling a knife. "I'll beat you black and blue for that or just slice you us."

"I'd like to see you try," Ben sneered allowing his magic to work on his bonds and pull his laser sword towards him. "I'm not a scared boy anymore."

"Ben!" Peter's voice came making all present focus on him. "Ben don't fall into the Evil Molasses! He ain't worth it!"

 _No,_ he thought allowing his anger and hate to drain from him. _They ain't worth falling into Evil Molasses. We're doing this the right way. I'm not going to scare or hurt Peter or anyone else just stop them from hurting others._

"Huh?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourselves with," Ben said as he called his laser sword and soon stood in what his mind told him was a perfect _Ataru_ stance. "Now let's dance."


	18. Evil Molasses and Translation Chips

Track Seventeen

Evil Molasses and Translation Chips

Ben twirled his laser sword and lunged forward towards Weu-Skir who jumped back from the blow expecting a slash since that's all his blade could do at the time due to the faulty power pack. Ben turned his attention to the other attackers such as Geon who charged at him and sword. Ben quickly stepped out of the way and slashed at his forearm...that it was quickly chopped off with a hiss and smell of burning flesh as the wound cauterized.

"AAH!" Geon screeched as he cradled his severed limb. Recovering quickly he jumped forward brandishing a knife. Ben tried to dance out of the way but Geon kept pursuing him with a vicious attack. Finally he pushed him back with a well timed push that slammed him into a bunch of crates that fell on him with a sickening crunch. Meanwhile several of the combatants jumped back with horror and shock well the ones that weren't returning fire to Peter as he ran around the battlefield picking off the stragglers.

Ben hadn't meant to kill Geon just knock him down but he continued his offensive and chased after the warriors still left twirling his sword and then leaping into them. Most of the warriors were armed with blasters with a few bladed weapons to bear. As a result most of them were quickly cut down...well the ones that didn't run that is. Ben let those go because Peter was right he wasn't going to give into the Evil Molasses...Seriously needed a better title then that.

"YOU SON OF TRELLISA I'LL KILL YOU!" Weu-Skir bellowed as he lunged into Ben's path with a laser protected weapon that defected the blade.

"Ben!"

"I'll handle this!" Ben shouted back. "Go and help those Jedi!"

"You sure?"

"Yup."

"You'd better not get yourself killed bro!" Peter bellowed as he ran off in the direction where most of the soldiers had fled to.

"You ain't nothing but scum! You killed my brother! I'll make you squeal like a urqaum before I gut you!" Weu-Skir sneered as he continued his offensive.

Ben didn't answer and instead concentrated on ending the fight as quickly as possible. But Weu-Skir wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and soon Ben noticed that there were other crates surrounding them. Thinking quickly he grabbed one using his abilities and slammed it into Weu-Skir while slicing off his leg. There was a hollow thud which told Ben that it was merciful empty so no fatalities this time. No instead it succeeded in knocking him down and out.

Breathing out with relief Ben reached into his utility belt that they hadn't relieved him of and cuffed Weu-Skir. Once he was secure he ran after Peter. Might as well help out with the rest of the fight after all.

* * *

Tullk gulped as he watched the proceedings through his binoculars. He was expecting many things in this weird world since Yondu had sent him and Oblo. As it turned out Yondu had spotted Ben tinkering and had ordered them get another and fix it because as Captain put: "That magic kid might be on to something."

Now they were gone so off they'd been sent with instructions to bring back those as he put it 'sons of trellisas' back home but that scene just boggled his mind. What the heavens name was that?! Those two guys had taken out an entire platoon of Kree soldiers like it was nothing. They had laser swords like Ben but unlike his which for some reason didn't shine so bright those did and they looked like bolts of green lighting cutting the soldiers like paper. What had Quills gotten themselves into this time? How was he supposed to git 'em if they couldn't get near them not with those hellspawns?

"Did you see that?" Oblo whispered as he too gazed awestruck with his binoculars. "Now that just ain't right."

"I know but we've got our orders, bring the boys back," Tullk said wiping his brow. "And I gotta feeling that those sons of trellisas are in the thick of that."

"So whadda we do? We ain't gonna git them from those guys," Oblo said with a shiver. Not that he could blame him. Those sons of demons looked terrifying.

"We wait and then follow who's standing I guess," Tullk shrugged. "Wait for my signal."

"Sure yeah but I ain't getting near those guys."

"Fair enough."

* * *

"Woo ah!" Peter whooped as he jumped into the fray shooting several of the Kree down as they tried to escape or fire back. Aw man this was much better and something he could get. Once he'd cleared his area he ran over to where he'd heard the laser swords swing and saw...oh wow!

Peter stood in shock as Quinlan and Qui-Gon effortlessly cut through crowds of Kree soldiers. It saw like watching twirling light show as they sliced down the people and deflected blaster fire. It was like watching Ben times two. Holy cow.

"Holy stars," Ben whispered as he came from behind him making him jumped slightly. _Dude Peter be aware. "_ That's insane."

"No kidding I'm glad they're on our side," Peter agreed as he watched them take down the last of the soldiers. Once he saw the coast was clear he put his blasters back into their place on his belt. "Man do I feel redundant right now."

"Aw Peter you know a big word I'm so proud of you," Ben teased as he shut off his laser sword.

"Shut up you dork...oh and speaking of you," Peter growled as he grabbed Ben and gave him a rough noogie. "That's for tell me you could read minds for all those years you jerk! Jinn just told me you can't do that!"

"Blast it all Master why'd he do that? He ruined a perfectly good racket I had going too," Ben said before both his eyes and Peter's widened at what was said.

"Wait a second why'd you call him Master?" Peter whispered as the pieces came together. During this time he let go of Ben. "Holy cow are you saying...?"

"What I'm saying or thinking and what we're doing are going to be two completely different things," Ben retorted as he rubbed his neck. "What we're doing is getting Ahsoka and getting out of here before the authorities come. I don't know about you but I don't want to be arrested for theft. We'll save what my errant thoughts and words mean later."

"Okay fine fair enough but I'm looking into this once we're outta here."

"Peter you don't have to..."

"I know but you deserve to know your past. I mean it's not fair for me to remember and you don't. I owe you that much big brother. We're Ravagers and we take care of each other."

"Fine but _I ain't leaving_ you. You're not rid of me that easy."

"Of course not stupid," Peter agreed smiling at him slightly misty eyed. "Ahsoka and I would miss ya way too much you lug. Also you're my brother so I wouldn't send you away anyways. Besides it's a waste of a good first mate."

"Good now let's get Ahsoka."

"Fine by me," Peter said wiping his eyes. "Let's see if Jinn and Quinlan need anything else."

"Like a pat on the back and a well done remark?"

"Hahaha, you're hilarious."

"I try," Ben quipped as they approached them.

"Yo Jinn y'all need anything here?" Peter called over to them. "I mean you've got most everything covered and all.."

"We're fine thank you," Jinn replied.

"Groovy, we'll just check on Ahsoka and be on our way then," Peter smiled.

"Master..." Quinlan looked at Jinn quizzically. "They're..."

"Leaving," Ben finished. "We're not sticking around."

"I expected as much," Jinn said giving Ben a long look. "Padawan Vos go to the younglings and bring them here. Peter and Ben will get their ward and be on their way. We owe them that much at least."

"Yes master," Quinlan agreed. "Okay dudes lets go."

* * *

Waiting was hard. At least it was to Ahsoka. She'd helped Zelda and the other whose name seemed to be Jazre with releasing the kids. She'd watched as Jazre gutted anyone that tried to get at them and Zelda shot them. And now Jazre was watching them while working on a small item while Zelda continued her fights elsewhere.

Nkanyezi, Tehya, a green girl with two tentacles instead of hair named Athena and a boy with grey skin and red eyes and narrow pupils and tusks sticking out his mouth named Taufik sat beside her talking among each other. Evidently they came from the same place so they knew it each other. Ahsoka on the other hand didn't so she kept her distance from them. That didn't stop her from being lonely though. She wished Peter and Ben would hurry it up.

"So you know these guys?" Nkanyezi asked as he left his friend Tehya to continue the conversation.

"Ah huh," she nodded. "They're Ravagers like me."

"So you're not a Jedi?"

"Nah uh," Ahsoka shook her head. "Peter and Ben were doing a job and I came with them."

"What's a Ravager?" Tehya asked as she and the other two approached them.

"The bestest thieves and pirates in the Milky Way," Ahsoka smiled having something to talk about with them. "I'm gonna be a thief when I grow up."

"But stealings wrong," the other girl, Athena, protested. "The Masters say so."

"Well I ain't under the "Masters"," Ahsoka retorted. "I've got my brothers."

"Pirates aren't heroes," Another being with three eyes and a long mouth insisted giving her a rather haughty look.

"Well then who's saving ya?" Ahsoka retorted. "It _ain't_ those Masters. No it's my brothers and their friends. We Ravagers don't do child slaves or kidnapping."

"She's right," Taufik agreed peaceably. "They're saving us so we should be nice."

"Yeah!" Nkanyezi pipped in looking a little annoyed. "Master Yoda said we need to be polite to those nice to us."

"Master Ali says the same," Athena added nodding her agreement.

"Horta!" Jazre barked silencing the conversation. Then he turned to Ahsoka and said: "Kora teh Ahsoka. Sheq wia yq'ta."

Ahsoka gulped as she watched his blades but she swallowed her anticipation and got up and walked towards him. Once she reached him he gently turned her and fingered her neck. She could ask what he was doing he jabbed her neck with a sharp instrument making her jump. Nkanyezi, Teyha, Taufik and Athena jumped up ready to help her if needed.

"Gutr," he said giving the spot a soft tap. Then he turned the instrument and gave it another clean tip. Then he jabbed himself making everyone gasp with horror.

"Te-there sweetheart?" Jazre asked rubbing his neck. "I didn't pinch ya too hard did I?"

"I can understand you!" Ahsoka screeched with delight.

"Speak more so I can respond back okay? The more y'all talk the more implant that translates so I can understand more."

"Okay! Hey guys!" Ahsoka turned back the group. "Talk to Jazre so he can understand more okay?"

"He doesn't speak Basic?" Athena asked.

"Nah uh."

"Okay!" Taufik shouted happily. "Heya I'm Taufik and these are my friends, Nkanyezi, Tehya and Athena. We're from the Bear clan!" He pointed at each person who respectfully bowed.

"Jazre Uta of the Charlie-27 clan," Jazre said with a smile giving them a Ravager salute.

"Keep talking so he talk more!"

It would seem they didn't need much prompting since they began to bombard him for information... Questions ranging from: "So who's Charlie-27?" to "Do you enslave people?"to "What species are you and what species are these guys?" to "How'd did that guy change his shape?" to "Where's your ship?" and the last from Ahsoka: "What clan is Zelda a part of?"

"Okay to answer most your questions: Charlie-27 is my captain. I'm a Krylorian. No we don't enslave people and we _especially_ don't child trafficking or kidnapping that's against the Code which means anyone found doin' it gets exiled. Also my ship is aways from here. Those that kidnapped y'all are Skrulls and Kree. Skrulls can change their shape 'cause they're shapeshifters. Oh and Zelda is part of Aleta Ogord's clan..."

"Ogord like Stakar Ogord?!" Ahsoka nearly screeched.

"Dang it sweetheart you've got a good set of lungs," Jazre chuckled as he rubbed his ear. "But yeah Aleta is Stakar's wife."

"Wow."

"Far out man," came a voice from behind that caused the man to draw his knives only to stop short.

"Quinlan," Jazre greeted him with a nod. "Got the kids."

"Huh so you can speak the lingo now?" A dreadlocked man with a yellow stripe going across his face. "Okay that's weird."

"He's got implant Padawan Vos," Tehya said. "It helps him understand us and if we talk more the more he learns."

"Huh that's useful," Quinlan commented. "You guys ready to go back home?"

"Yes Padawan Vos," all them save Ahsoka answered.

"Hey Sodapop," Peter's voice called her. "Let's boogie outta here. First the deal then back to the _Milano_ with us."

"Hey don't forget Shmi," Ben interjected. "We aren't gonna leave her with the Queen are we?"

"Yeah good point," Peter amended as he grabbed Ahsoka's hand. "Come on Ahsoka."

"We can get her on the way back from your business," Jazre said. "So where's Jinn?"

"He's gonna wait for the cops to show up and take care of things," Ben answered. "Quinlan is gonna take the younglings back to their minders once things are settled down."

"And Ahsoka doesn't count obviously," Peter added in.

"Makes sense," Zelda agreed as she walked in. "Jazre she's taken care of."

"Did you get the money?"

"Nah but she lost her work and her freedom. So now she's stuck in this crazy galaxy along with her compatriots," Zelda smiled nastily. "Good enough for Captain Aleta I think."

"Then that's good enough for Captain Charlie-27," Jazre said. "Congrats kids y'all got yourselves into the Ravagers."

"Does that mean we're a clan now?!" Peter squeaked with happiness jumping in place.

"If you like."

"Cowabunga!" Ahsoka shouted. "We're a clan!"

"You're darn right we are," Ben said with a grin. "Now let's get the deal sealed and go."

"Hey Ahsoka!" Nkanyezi called to her. She turned around seeing him with his friends all of them looking rather sad. "May the Force be with you."

"Bye Nkanyezi, Tehya, Taufik and Athena! Maybe I'll see you again!" She answered back waving at them.

"Aw Ahsoka's gotta boyfriend," Peter mischievously smirked. "Man I'm gonna have to beat off the suitors with a stick from you."

"Ew, Peter! He's a friend not a boyfriend!"

"Don't listen to him Ahsoka he sucks at romance unless it involves biting."

"Dude, bro not cool!" Peter barked back making Zelda laugh as the walked out of the ship and away from the others. Ahsoka couldn't wait to see what was next for her family now they were a clan. This was gonna be great.


	19. Councils and Underworld Deals

Track Eighteen

Councils and Underground Deals

Qui-Gon watched the group leave. He waited for a good while to where he couldn't make them out before he called for backup. He was indeed a man of his word. They'd done him a service the least he could do was give them a running start before the authorities went after them. He pulled his comlink and soon keyed in the frequencies of the Temple. At first he got no answer but was soon rewarded for his patience as someone answered the comm.

"This is Tera Sinube," a raspy voice answered the call. "Master Jinn is that you?"

"It is," Qui-Gon confirmed. "Quinlan Vos and I have located the younglings. They're safe and ready for transport back home."

"Thank the Force," Master Sinube breathed. "The lose of the younglings gave us quite a scare, not to mention the attack."

"The attack?"

"One of the kidnappers we assume tried to grab one of the Dragon clan in front of Master Yoda," Sinube said with morbid chuckle. "Least to say he was chopped down for his efforts."

"Ah that was foolish indeed," Qui-Gon commented as he thought about the species. Skrull they'd called them. He half wondered if he should've asked them more about the species. He had a feeling or perhaps it was a prompting from the Force that he would see them again.

"But that's neither here or there at this point," Sinube said. "You said you found the rest of them?"

"I have and they are secure. I will give my full report to the Council once they're settled in," he replied.

"Good I'll make the preparations for a transport and for the CSF to meet you at your coordinates."

"Then I await their arrival." he said as he clicked off his comm and palmed the tracking beacon.

"So now we wait?" Quinlan asked as he walked out of the ship with the children in tow.

"We do and the Ravagers are a non-discussion at least for the whole Council. We owe that much considering what they did. I'll tell Master Sinube and Master Yoda about them but I don't want the rest of the Council dragged into this if I can help it," Qui-Gon answered. "Is that understood?"

"Sure Master," Quinlan smiled. "We just happened to follow some Knights here and they got called off to do other business before the rescue."

"Exactly," Qui-Gon smirked in return. "You're getting it."

"What about the children?" Quinlan asked. "They're gonna mention something about it. I mean Nkanyezi and his fellows really seemed to like the kid."

"There were pirates yes," Qui-Gon conceded. "But they weren't at the Temple."

"Oh absolutely not," Quinlan said nodded as he understood what Qui-Gon was getting at. "Ahsoka just wandered in and ran into the plot and her brothers found her and helped us."

"Perfect and that's what we're sticking with. Understood?"

"Yes Master and I understand why as well."

"Good."

* * *

"Whoa man this is wild," Peter commented as they all but ran to Jazre's vehicle. It was a speeder of a similar make to the one they'd stolen before but it looked older. Maybe an older model perhaps? Aw who cared so long as they got out in time. He knew that Jinn had given them his word that he wouldn't call the cops but still he was a keeper of the peace so he would have to eventually summon the authorities for the kids fiasco. And to add to this he weren't sure how fast security was on this world. So hence the rushing.

"Awful nice of him not calling the cops on us," Jazre commented as he got into the co-pilot seat.

"Jinn said he owed us for finding the kids," Peter said. "I figure he's letting us get a head start."

"You seem to know him," Zelda commented. "He a friend?"

"Kinda," Ben said with shrugged. "We know that he's a decent guy at least."

"Good enough for me," Zelda stated as she started up the engine. "Now where to?"

"Um wasn't it called 1313?"

"Yeah it was."

"Okay, 1313 and step on it."

"Actually," Ben interjected. "It was referencing a ground level zone not a street."

"No. Way. 1313 is underground?!"

"Just get us to a lift Zelda and we'll take it from there."

"Got it," Zelda nodded as she gunned the engine taking them away from the crime scene. They flew in silence for quite awhile as the events of the night really started to sink in. Holy cow was this a wild one. First they stole medallions from the Temple, poor Ahsoka getting kidnapped and then rescuing her along with saving Ben from the grips of Evil Molasses and then becoming a clan. Wow just wow.

"Man this has been such a wild night," Peter commented offhandedly. "I mean first the Temple, then the kidnapping, you almost going golden eyed on me, fighting the Kree and now we're a clan. I mean wow that's wild."

"I know," Ben agreed as he sat in the back with a rather sleepy Ahsoka leaning on him. Which was understandable given it was waaay past her bedtime. So he let her sleep. "I mean we went from clan less or at the very least a disgraced clan and now we are our own clan."

"Yeah we are," Peter grinned. "That's awesome bro. I knew we could do it. Also told you so about Jazre!"

"I just can't believe it's legit," Ben shook his head. "It's so surreal."

"Well we need to get used to it..."

"Blast it!" Ben suddenly shouted waking up Ahsoka with a startled snore interrupting Peter in the middle of his comment. "I just realized something, what are we going do about shipping the goods to Maz?"

"Huh?"

"We said Yondu would get her started with trade at home and now we're not a part of his clan anymore."

"What? Aw crap that's right," Peter moaned. "Man that's not good."

"Ahem," Zelda interrupted giving them a short glance. "Captain Aleta could help y'all out if you like."

"Yeah and my captain wouldn't object to it either," Jazre added. "Y'all part of the group now so if there's a profit to be had..."

"Wait I thought we steal from everyone including each other?"

"Not if there's profits to be made," Jazre responded. "Don't make sense to undercut each other if we all benefit."

"Just so long as we don't tread on each other's turf we're good," Zelda added.

"Good cause this is our turf," Peter said crossing his arms authoritatively. "So if we deal with y'all you follow our rules. We might not be big now but we're Ravagers."

"So long as you keep to the Code then my captain don't mind helping you get started," Zelda said as she nodded her agreement.

"Same here," Jazre agreed with a smile.

"Excellent," Ben smiled at them. "So Jazre, you get to keep an eye on Ahsoka while Peter and I finalize the deal. We can sort out the particulars after we pick up Shmi and get back to the Milano."

"So we all agree?"

"I reckon so."

"Yes we do."

"Awesome," Peter squeaked with happiness. Aw man this was amazing. He had a deal lined up and partners for the shipping. This was gonna be good.

"But I'm going," Zelda said holding her hand. "I wanna see who I'm gonna be dealing with. You know what they say fool me once shame on you but fool me twice shame me."

"Okay we can work with that," Peter said. "Unless you object Ben?"

"No it's fine by me," Ben said. "We're good."

"Alright totally gnarly man," Peter said fist pumping with triumph. "We're in business baby! Now let's get to our contact."

"And according to my map we're near a lift," Ben said as he passed the parchment to Jazre.

"I'll settle down here," Zelda said. "Jazre the kid's yours."

"Got it and don't worry ain't nobody gonna hurt this youngin' while I breath," Jazre said solemnly to both Ben and Peter looking at the groggy girl.

"We'll hold you to that," Peter said with an edge of menace in his voice. They'd almost lost her and he had no intention of losing her again.

"So will I," Zelda said. "So you'd better be vigilant."

"Of course, now go on to your deal," Jazre waved them off. "I'll make sure Ahsoka doesn't git into trouble now."

"Good, Ahsoka mind him you hear?"

"Yes Peter," she replied meekly still somewhat sleepy. "I'll be good."

"We'll be back soon okay," Ben reassured her. "So don't wonder off."

"Yes sir."

"Now let's go to that deal," Peter said. "Before midnight would be nice."

"Agreed."

* * *

Finding a lift to get to 1313 was easy enough once they'd settled for a landing. So after telling the sleepy Ahsoka to stay with Jazre they descended into the dark underbelly of Coruscant. It was admitted a long ride considering the amount of distance but the fact it was a long ride was fortuitous since it gave Ben time to reflect upon what happened before.

Firstly, he knew Qui-Gon Jinn previously, that was obvious since he was familiar with the Jedi Temple. Perhaps he was a Padawan that had left the order? That would explain the shuttle and the fact he still had his laser sword. But why did he feel a connection if he was just a passing acquaintance? No he couldn't be his Padawan. That guy screamed maverick and would've driven any sane Jedi insane...Then again he dealt with Peter fine but Peter was family so that didn't count...Maybe he was his old Padawan...So his name was Obi-Wan Ken-something eh? Good idea for alias then. And yes he would talk to Peter about this considering he deserved to knew what was going on. He wasn't going to be a jerk unlike Peter's father. No way.

"Hey Peter," he whispered mindful of Zelda's presence. "You want to talk about my "slip up" in the Milano? After the deal?"

" "Slip?" Oh," he brightened as the meaning became clear to him. "Yeah sure we can do that."

Zelda if she heard the conversation decided not to interject. Finally the reached the level they were supposed to get off of and the first thing that struck Ben was well...it smelled. Like rotting garbage smell and also damp and dingy. The buildings overtook the skylight and in a way became the skylight itself which probably meant that it didn't get sunlight here. It was dirty and well used with various beings scuttling about desperate not to be seen or just going about their business. In short looked like something from the Judge Dredd comic like Mega City One that Peter had shown him. He half expected Dredd to roll by with his motorcycle now...

"This looks like something from Blade Runner," Peter commented. "Seriously I'm expecting Deckard to come outta the blue now looking for Replicants."

"Pssh, I was thinking of Judge Dredd's Mega-City-One," Ben responded. "I mean all it needs are the Judges riding around."

"I thought the Jedi counted as such," Peter said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Although judge, jury and executor would be goin' too far for them I reckon. I mean they seriously sound like the Nova Corp...or old timey sheriffs."

"Sheriff would be more adapt I'd think," Ben nodded.

"I've got no clue save for Nova Corp what y'all are talking about," Zelda said bring attention back to the fact she was there. "So where's this meeting?"

"Jade Fire," Ben answered. "And we need to find Roz when we get there."

"Who's Roz?" Zelda asked as they started to make their way into the smelly masses.

"She's our contact," Peter said. "And Ben you're leading since you can read."

"Then follow me," Ben commanded. "I'll get us there."

"Lead on Macduff."

"Who?"

"Don't ask you'll just get confused."

And so they walked forward following Ben in silence as they took in the sights. Ben did as well noting were several shops were and some interesting looking characters that were giving them side eyed looks. Finally they reached what looked like an entertainment district with a myriad of choices for entertainment ranging what looked like a prostitute ring to a gambling den. Ben looked around and at the middle of the chaos he saw a sign for the Jade Fire.

"This way," he said as he walked on. Behind him he felt the two following him into the bar. It seemed to be sports bar with a small casino at the side. It was very colorful and tastefully decorated filled with a huge number of beings of all shapes and sizes. Peter from what Ben could hear was squeaking with excitement while Zelda gave out an impressed whistle and a whispered "Well I'll be."

"Let's go to the bar," Ben suggested so they wouldn't be standing in the middle like imbeciles. He knew that they were new to doing this alone but there was no need to look like complete amateurs. Finally finding a free spot Ben sat down with Peter to his left and Zelda to his right.

"I'd say get a Twi'lek Appetizer or that other drink she got us on Tatooine," Peter said. "That way she's aware we're here."

"You honestly believe that she's going to be able distinguish us from them based on what we order?"

"Well...I liked that drink okay?"

"You dork, fine order your Twi'lek Appetizer and I'll look about."

"Can I help you gentlebeings?" A thin pink Toydarian missing her two top teeth flew into view behind the bar holding what looked like a smoking feather. "Is there anything you require?"

"Are you Roz?" Ben asked.

"Yeah who wants to know?"

"We've got business with Maz," Peter jumped in. "Our names are Peter Quill and Ben Quill."

"Let's just say we took something from the guardians of peace and justice and she'd know us from Tatooine," Ben said as he gestured Peter to pull out one of the pilfered items. Roz raised her eye ridges until she caught sight of the medallion.

"I'll be a son of Nexu," she muttered. "You did it. You guys really did it. Come on let's go to the back room, she's waiting for you."

"She was expecting us?"

"Maz had a hunch you'd follow through," Roz answered Ben as she lead them to the back her wings blowing a cold wind into their face. "And usually her hunches aren't wrong but let's just say I had my doubts. Nice aliases by the way."

"We just like surprising people," Peter grinned. "Besides you can never be too careful in this business."

"No kidding," Roz commented as she opened a door. "Hey Maz your friends are here."

"Send them in and thank you friend," Maz said.

"If it'll alright with you I'll stick around," the Toydarian said as she flew over to a corner of the room.

"As you wish. Well well if it isn't my boys from Tatooine and they brought a friend!" Maz greeted as they walked into the room. "So you kids got an artifact for me?"

"We did."

"And somehow you're still roaming free? Impressive. Most impressive."

"As I said we aim to please with our partners," Ben smiled at her as Peter dug into his satchel and pulled out several ancient looking tokens placing them on the table. Zelda watched the exchange quietly clearly to get a picture of their future customer.

"Most impressive," Maz repeated as she looked over the merchandise. "These family crests will fetch a good price on the market. Nicely done."

"Thank you," Ben said bowing respectfully. "I take it the deal still stands as it is."

"Yes it does," Maz nodded. "I deal with you and you get me my goods through this Yondu."

"Or Charlie-27 or Aleta Ogord," Peter added. "A bit of change for the shipping because we just found out that our last boss was well...yeah so we're striking out..."

"As long as I get my products I don't care," Maz waved off Peter's rambling. "And as long as you don't deal with slavers we're good."

"We ain't slavers," Zelda hissed. "That goes against the Code."

"Maz, this is..." Ben trialed off letting her take the lead.

"I am Zelda Qunowu of Aleta Ogord's clan," she introduced herself. "I came to represent the clans that'll help you make a stake in the home galaxy."

"Galaxy?" Maz raised an eyeridge at Ben. "So that's how far out you are? Well good Force, no wonder you're not in the know here."

"We're fast learners," Ben assured her.

"So I see. Well then you guys seem to be good at stealing," Roz said a smile coming across her face. "But I wonder about how good are you smuggling?"

"Try us."

"Talk to Roz on you're way out," Maz waved them away. "She's my go to for information. Oh and welcome to the group."

"May our alliance last and be profitable," Zelda replied.

"Good doing business with you," Ben said as they turned around and headed out of the room. Once the door had closed he let a relieved breath. They'd done it. They'd made their first ally as a clan.

"Hey Ben is it?" Roz said gaining his attention. "So how good are you at smuggling?"

"My brother and I excell at bring troublesome goods to their destination."

"Good 'cause I've gotta job for you two."

"Do tell," Ben said leaning in. "I'm all ears."

"Hey Zelda, could ya wait at the speeder?"

"Sure, I gotta talk to Capt Aleta anyways, this is your show after all."

"Thanks," Ben nodded his appreciate to the other pirate as she left. "Alright," he said turning back to Roz. "Go on we're listening."

* * *

Anakin fidgeted as he stood in the Council room waiting mister Qui-Gon to finish reporting to the Council. Just before his test there'd been a situation that had been just now been settled. Now he'd come back with law officials in tow and now that the officers were gone he was giving them an account of what happened.

Behind him was a weird looking guy with a yellow tattoo going across his face named Quinlan Vos that came with mister Qui-Gon. Now he was talking about something that'd happened with the younglings. Anakin was bursting at the seams with questions about the endeavor. Namely were Peter and Ben involved and how much were they in it.

He know they were involved somehow. He had a feeling about it and normally his intuition was right on the mark. And also he could use a distraction since his arduous test that had raked him over the Dune Sea.

"After the speeder chase we found the children with the help of some pirates the Knights introduced us to once we'd landed. As it turned out they were looking for children traffickers since they had swindled them."

"So they're intent was gain back a profit?" The big headed one named Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

"Not necessarily my Masters," Mister Jinn said shaking his head. "As it turns out they were unaware of the fact they were dealing with traffickers and their group has rules prohibiting child trafficking and kidnapping so they were out to settle a score."

"Hmm, so thieves with honor they were," the green one with huge ears named Yoda said thoughtfully.

"Exactly," Jinn agreed.

"So let me guess," the intimidating bald very dark skinned human that had introduced himself as Mace Windu asked. "You let the pirates go?"

"They had committed no crime as far as I was aware of and they helped rescue the younglings so I took the liberty of allowing them to leave before calling for security. I felt it was adequate compensation for their assistance."

"You are aware that you allowed criminals to leave."

"They did us a service it would've been churlish of me to turn them in."

"Discussing the Pirates we are not," Yoda said nodding. "Whatever crime they're guilty of has no bearing."

"Apologies Master Yoda you are correct," Mace conceded with a sigh. "So they were safe?"

"Yes as for the intent they had for the younglings I can not say."

"That's worrisome," another Council member commented. "It seems we need to keep an eye out for these beings from now on."

"Agreed Master Piell. Master Sinube will be assigned to see if his contacts come up with any leads. Hopefully we can get to the bottom of this."

"Good and since we've closed this matter Master Windu I was wondering if Anakin is to trained."

"He is strong in the ways of the Force but he will not be trained."

"No?"

No?! Anakin blinked stunned by the dismissal. What was he going to do now?! He promised his Mom he'd be a Jedi. How he supposed to do that now?

"He's too old," Windu stated with a finality to his tone.

Sleemo, Anakin thought to himself. He could learn.

"He is the chosen one," Qui-Gon argued greatly raising his respect for the man. "You must see this."

"Hmm cloudy this boy future is," Yoda commented.

"Then I will train the boy. I take him as my Padawan learner," he said placing his hands on Anakin's shoulders.

"You will be the only one willing to train him," Mace said giving him a rather scary look. "You do realize this?"

"I've considered it and I'm will to take that chance."

It's okay he'll train me, Anakin thought. I'll be okay it's okay...

"Skywalker's fate shall be decided later," Yoda declared.

Hey don't ignore me you piece of poodoo!

"Agreed. Now isn't the time for hasty decisions. The Senate is voting for a new Chancellor which cause more discord. In addition to this it seems the Queen has decided to return to her home planet. This could cause the confrontation between the Trade Federation and the Naboo to widen," Mace said.

"And perhaps draw out the Queens attacker," Ki-Adi said.

Whatever ranting that Anakin was doing mentally stopped as he remembered the terrifying being that came after them on Tatooine came to mind. He still the feeling of wrongness the being excreted and how Ben...

"Qui-Gon," Mace's voice cut through his introspection. "We need you go with the Naboo back to their planet and protect her. This might be the clue we need to unlock the mysterious Sith Lord you encountered."

"May the Force be with you," Yoda said which all the other echoed the sentiment. With that dismissal all three of them walked out of the room almost colliding with a rather ancient looking droid.

"Oh my apologies," the masculine sounding droid said with a bow. "It seems in my haste I didn't not see you."

"Wha up Huyang?" The tattooed man asked. "What's the hold up man?"

"Several lightsaber parts and assembled sabers have gone missing," Huyang reported looking distressed or at least as distressed as a droid could look. "I was checking the inventory when I noticed the theft."

"Did someone just borrow it without asking?" Qui-Gon asked. "It could be this."

"I hope that is the case but I doubt it," Huyang said. "Most Jedi Initiates know to ask and given from what I've heard of the infiltration of the Temple I assumed the worst."

"I'd suggest you tell the Council," Qui-Gon said. "They'll want to know about this."

"Master..."

"Ah thank you," the droid bowed as he entered the Council chambers. The tattooed man gave mister Qui-Gon a long questioning look before shrugging and walking off.

"Who was that?"

"That's Quinlan Vos, Padawan of Master Tholme. He helped me in a situation that arouse earlier this evening."

"Did it have something to do with...?" He trailed off not sure if he should be discussing such things in the Temple.

"Perhaps," Qui-Gon smiled. "Perhaps not. Now let's get back with the Queen and your mother."

* * *

Tullk was pissed off now. They'd lost track of the boys and now they were lost. This was turning into a pain in the rear now.

"Crap," he muttered as Oblo piloted their commandeered vehicle. "Capt. is gonna be pissed off with us."

"We don't we look for the Milano?" Oblo asked. "They gotta go back to it. Once they do we git 'em."

"Good idea so do you know were it is on a **PLANET WIDE** city?!" Tullk sneered. "This ain't Xandar and we don't have their frequency since lit' Quell scrambled it. Something musta tipped him off that we were coming."

"So now what?"

"We report to Yondu and see what he says that's all we can do."

"He ain't gonna like this."

"I know Oblo," Tullk sighed. "I know."


	20. Inconceivable

Track Nineteen

Inconceivable

"WHAT'TA YOU MEAN Y'ALL CAN'T FIND THEM?!" Yondu bellowed as he glared at Tullk on the staticky screen. The the man gulped but Yondu was too incensed to care about his loyal follower. His boys were missing and he was going to turn the galaxy or hell the universe inside out to find them.

Them running off wasn't too unusual Peter and his brother were rascals like that. In fact it'd become the norm for the two. Peter really seemed to enjoy being around his kinda aloof sibling. He wasn't to sure about Ben at first both because of his aloofness and his powers in fact he half wondered if he was a long lost child of Ego at times. But he'd proven time and time again that he really cared for Peter. After a time he started to consider Ben to be his boy rather like Peter. Now they were missing and were either avoiding Tullk or Tullk was just that incompetent...the first was more likely honestly.

"We'll keep up the search," Tullk assured him. "We ain't giving up on this."

"You'd better not," Yondu growled. " 'Cuz if you think I'm gonna let you back without those boys I'll gut you."

"Yes sir."

"No luck?" His first mate Kraglin Obfonteri, a slightly tanned Xandarian asked interrupting the call.

"Nah," Yondu sighed. "They're still looking for 'em."

"They'll find 'em those boys are easy to spot once ya know to look for."

"So you say," Yondu rubbed his ridge with worry. "Those boys are goin' be the death of me. Quill was hard enough to manage but Ben? He's one of the stubbornest son of a guns I've seen. I swear those boys will be the death of me."

"He's a tricky one," Kraglin agreed. "There's a reason the crew calls him Magician."

"I know I gave 'im that name," Yondu said rubbing his face with irritation and weariness. "Crap."

"We can always put a bounty on 'em," Kraglin suggested with a shrug. "It'd be better than waitin' for 'em to show up."

"Tell them it's alive or no deal," Yondu said nodding in agreement before turning back to Tullk. "Keep an eye out and if you ain't got 'em by the end of week then git out and we'll offer a bounty. They can't hide forever."

"Aye sir and I think I've got an idea to get them out into the open now."

"Do it," Yondu hissed. "Those boys stole my ship and I ain't gonna lose to them.." _And I ain't gonna lose my boys either. Those sons of a guns_ _are coming home. One way or 'nother._

* * *

"Okay your contact's name is Sud Gunray," Roz said as she lead them to another room. "He's one of the lower lieutenants of the Trade Federation. Best business partner you can ask for from that group."

"You mean the Trade Federation that's blockading Naboo?"

"The very same," Roz replied. "But he's one of the lesser members so don't blame him for that debacle."

"Okay seriously I'd like to know why are they blockading Naboo?" Peter asked. "I don't get it. What's the point? From what Ben's told me it seemed like it came outta the blue. What gives?"

"Mystery of the century to be honest," Roz shrugged. "No one gets either. I mean taxation of trade routes is one thing I get but why blockade a planet that relies on you transporting goods? It's just mind boggling."

"Weird," Peter commented. He looked over to Ben who had his thinking face going on in full swing which was usually something that Peter teased him about mercilessly. Of course then he'd get back at him using his sordid love life which was always a win for him. "Hey Ben what do you reckon is going on?"

"Business wise it's an abysmally stupid move after all it's effectively throwing a hissy fit over a something that can easily be fixed with some legislation via bribery or judicious use of well...people like us," Ben answered. "I'd say that somethings up but as to what?" He shrugged. "Blazes if I know. But getting back to Sud," he turned to Roz. "Is he trustworthy?"

"As trustworthy as they come," Roz smiled at him. "He's a good Neimoidian. He's not a thing like the leadership. Greedy sure but that's to be expected. He's no Hutt, you deal with him fair and he'll pay you your due."

"And from what we've seen of Hutts that's good enough for us," Peter replied holding his hand. This sounded like a good deal and Peter wasn't one to pass on a deal like this which Ben approved of. "Give us his comm frequency and we'll be in touch with him."

"Good luck kids," Roz said as she handed them the comm frequency. "Get this job right and I might have more lined up. Good help is after all hard to find these days."

"No doubt about that," Ben said with a smirk. "Don't worry we'll get it done."

"Come on," Peter said. "Let's get back before Ahsoka starts to worry."

"Right," Ben nodded and they soon left the bar with Peter looking joyous at the development. They were a clan and they had not only an ally here but a job to boot. This was very good for a starting clan. In fact they were on their way to becoming a name here. This was better then he could've hoped for. Peter was right this was good deal.

"This is totally rad!" His brother gushed rubbing his hands with glee. "Things are looking up big bro. It's smooth sailing for us now."

"Yeah well keep an eye for the storms that are on the horizon," Ben replied ever the realist. Much as he loved the fact things were going well he always liked keeping an eye out for problems.

"Alright alright but let me have this moment okay?"

"You can have the moment and that's it," Ben said. "Afterwards we've got work to do."

"Fine," Peter said still smiling as they walked off towards the lift. Ben sighed and allowed Peter his moment. After this things would become interesting.

"Y'all got what you need?" Zelda asked once they'd joined her at the lift. Peter nodded too excited to give a coherent answer and Ben had settled into his thinking silence. Zelda grunted with approval as she jabbed the upward button. This was auspicious beginnings but now the issue was they needed either a mothership or a base of operations. Worse off they needed a crew. Sure Peter with Ahsoka was all fine and good for small jobs but not if they wanted to build a proper clan.

"We're here," Peter announced cutting into his thoughts. Ben shook his head as he came back to reality. Ahsoka as it turned out had waited for them despite looking like she was going to fall asleep on her feet. She did managed to merrily wave to them as they approached.

"She behaved," Jazre greeted them. "She kinda napped until Zelda called me."

"Good nice to know the squirt can listen to someone," Peter teased. "Hey sleepyhead you ready to get Shmi?"

"Ah huh."

"Awesome, then let's go," Peter said sliding into the back seat were Ahsoka. Jazre noticing Ben was heading to the passenger side got into the back beside Peter while Ahsoka sat at the end. "We gotta pick up Shmi and get to the ship."

"I'll activate the tracking beacon," Ben said pressing a button while he got into the passenger side. Peter was seating along with Ahsoka. Peter leaned back and allowed his eyes drifted close not that Ben could blame him it had been _long_ day. He was ready to collapse into his bunk and sleep until noon.

"Got it," Ben said making him open his eyes. "Just follow my instructions. Alright?"

The ride over was quiet save for Ben calling out directions since most of them were tired. Ahsoka had fallen asleep again this time leaning against Peter who'd also had fallen a doze as did Jazre. Ben couldn't blame them considering that it had been a long day so it wasn't too surprising. But they had to get Shmi so he forced himself to stay awake and give directions. Finally they reached...a penthouse apartment complex. Well that was not unexpected given she was with a Queen but still it was a bit awe inspiring.

"She lives here?" Zelda asked dumbfounded as she parked the speeder. "Why's she coming with y'all then?"

"She doesn't live here, she's with the Queen of the Naboo and the Queen's here to entreat the Senate about her home planet being invaded," Ben explained. "Hey Peter wake up we're here."

Peter yawned as he awakened and carefully put his jacket on a still slumbering Ahsoka while stretching. Once he'd gotten awake and was aware of his surroundings he quickly did a double take.

"Whoa, she's there?" He stared at the building. "Man you really weren't kidding about royalty part of that story. Sheesh."

"Ahem," said a voice coming from the building made them all jump. It was Captain Panaka approaching them strangely enough looking rather annoyed for some reason. What was he doing here?

"I see you've returned. Good, Queen wishes to have a word with you two."

"Us?" Ben said feeling a little off balance. "Why?"

"That's not for me to say here," Panaka answered his sour look deepening. "If you'll follow me please, the sooner we can do and this the sooner you can get to Shmi Skywalker."

"Alright," Ben answered warily. "Fine. Hey, Zelda, Jazre and Ahsoka wait here. We'll be back."

"Okay," Zelda answered fingering her blaster while Jazre fingered his blades. "Y'all be be careful now."

"We will," Peter assured her as they followed Panaka. The trip into the penthouse was a very informative experience for the both of them. He heard Peter whistle at the various displays of wealth on show. Ben couldn't blame him since they did look valuable. In fact he had to stick his fingers into his pockets least he start grabbing some of the closer items. A quick glance to his side made him realize that Peter was doing the same while still keeping an appraising eye on the items. Once they'd reached the turbolift Ben had identified several items of interest that might just go missing...

"So," Peter ventured trying to cut into the very awkward silence that had descended upon them upon entering the building. "What's the deal."

"That's for Queen Amidala to say," Panaka said. "She's the one that bid me to fetch you."

"Aw she likes us," Peter teased. "I knew my charms were too good to be true."

"I would like to inform you that Her Majesty while our elected leader is still _fourteen,_ " Panaka finished the sentence with a growl.

" _ **FOURTEEN!?"**_ The two of them bellowed. Ben had to admit he didn't see that coming. A fourteen year old kid was leading an entire planet? How desperate were they that the idea of a teenager leader was a good idea?

"Holy cow," Peter breathed. "I mean I was doing jobs then but that's like me captaining a crew or a fleet man. Sheesh that's wild."

"You elected a teenager to rule over a planet?" Ben raised an eyebrow at Panaka. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"I think you'll find," Panaka commented as the turbolift stopped at their destination. "That her wisdom is far beyond what her age would suggest."

"If you say so," Ben shrugged. Fine if they wanted be lead by a child then so be it. All the more reason to get away from this zoo. After walking down another opulent hallway they were greeted with a young girl dressed in a rather expensive looking gown and with white face makeup covering her features with striped lipstick and red dots on her cheeks. _So,_ Ben thought. _This is the Queen eh?_

"Greetings, Captain Gordon and First Mate Gordon," she said in an grave voice. "I am glad that you could come to us on such short notice. I am given to understand from my handmaiden Padmé that you are from an area that experiences warfare."

"That would be correct," Ben answered. "But I might add that we aren't warriors at all. Peter and I are requisitioners, freelance cargo pilots and slavagers."

"Nevertheless you've been in multiple war-zones which means you still have more experience then we do," Amidala said. "So I would like to hire your services to help me liberate my planet."

"You wanna hire us?" Peter blinked at the man he turned around as if looking for other people around. Noticing that they were alone save for the Queen and themselves he turned back to Panaka and pointed to both himself and Ben. "Us?"

"Unfortunately," Panaka grumbled looking distinctly disgruntled as he spoke. "The Queen wishes for your help. You two are at least experienced in some combat while most of our security forces are woefully inept. As she said you've been in battlefields while we've been at peace."

"Ah huh, so how much are you guys offering for this?" Ben asked crossing his arms. If they were planning on milking them out because of the free ride they had another thing coming. "We're not free."

"Once our planet is liberated we can negotiate terms..."

"You really have no idea how this works do you?" Ben laughed. "Seriously you have no clue do you?"

"What's that-!"

"I see," the Queen said interrupting Panaka's retort. "So I must ask you how much would it take to convince you to assist us?"

"Ten thousand," Ben answered quickly. "All in advance."

"Two thousand now," the Queen countered giving him a hard look. "And another sixteen thousand after the liberation of our planet."

"You seem awfully sure of your success," Ben commented leaning back and crossing his arms. "What's your plan?"

"That is me to know for now, I shall give the details later. As for the success of my endeavors I am confident on its execution will be fruitful provided I have cooperation from yourself and other factors."

Ben smiled. Well well she was a crafty one if a bit on the naive side assuming at first that they'd do this out the goodness of their hearts... He usually didn't like politicians but Amidala was turning to one that could at least respect. Not like but respect and that was something coming from him.

"It'd better be in cold hard credits," Ben said. _Why not? It's not like we can't sneak away when no one is looking._

"It is," Panaka bit out. "I'm not a complete moron."

"Okay we can start your grand master plan with you going back to Naboo on our ship," Peter said. When he noticed everyone turning to stare at him to varying degrees of incredulity except Ben who was mildly impressed that Peter had thought of the idea. Noticing the looks Peter held up his hands in placating gesture.

"What?" Peter asked. "The Trade Federation would've expected y'all to go on your yacht and our ship is unknown to them. They'll never guess that it's you and it'll keep them off your tail. It's a win-win situation."

"And since they've got a blockade we'll punch our way through a weak spot like on the other side of the planet. Given the secrecy this I suggest you take your ship and we'll meet you in orbit. You're ship can be a decoy while we land away from it. Fair?"

"That's...actually a good idea," Panaka admitted looking impressed in spite of himself. "How fast is your ship?"

"Fast enough," Peter smiled. "The _Galatica_ is a fast ship and get through any blockade they throw up."

"That is acceptable to us," the Queen nodded.

"Well then congrats you've got a deal," Ben held out his hand which the Queen grabbed and shook firmly. _And if all goes south we can sneak away on the_ Milano. _Thank heavens Peter had enough sense to use that fake name._

"I'll inform the crew your Majesty," Panaka said. "If you're sure about this..."

"It's a sound plan," the Queen replied serenely. "Make sure they don't tell anyone of the switchover not even Senator Palpatine."

"Absolutely your Majesty," Panaka bowed as he walked away.

"I will allow you to prepare your ship for visitors," the Queen said to the two of them. "We will meet overhead and once this issue is resolved you may depart with Ms. Skywalker and go where you wish."

"Alright then, your Majesty we'll meet you up in orbit," Peter winked causing Ben to snort as they walked off. Startled he looked over at him so Ben whispered: "Peter she's a Queen."

"And?"

"Do you really want another Princess issue? Need I remind you that she's _fourteen_?"

"Okay I was so not flirting I was being my usual charming self as for the princess it's not my fault that she loved my charms that much."

"You're such a Casanova."

"Nerd."

"Buffoon."

"Jerk."

"Philistine."

"Loser."

"Cantankerous clod."

"Ah man this is bad, are you getting all alliterative on me?"

"How fascinating that I seem to discovering that you have more extensive vocabulary that previously thought," Ben smiled.

"I totally blame you and your nerdiness for the vocab increase," Peter retorted with a smirk.

"What can I say? I like enlightening and expanding your horizons."

"Yeah meaning you're a massive nerd," Peter mocked causing Ben to retort with a rude gesture. "And we need to get to the _Galatica_ like now."

"And do our civic duty of course."

"Of course," Peter agreed sly smile. "It wouldn't do for all these folks to hog all this wealth. That's not right."

They snorted and soon the hall was picked clean of what they could carry and with a judicious use of slight of hand techniques not be caught by security cameras that Ben promptly hack to ensure they wouldn't be identified or caught. By the time they got to turbolift and out the building their pockets were stuffed.

"What was that?" Zelda asked as they approached the speeder.

"Another job," Ben told them. "Now get us to the _Milano_ if you don't mind and then we'll part ways."

"Fine it's your show," Zelda shrugged as she took off again this time to for the _Milano._ The trip there was equally silent as all the occupants of the vehicle just both contemplated and unwound. By the time they got to the _Milano_ they were mostly ready to turn in...save Ben who hadn't forgotten that he wanted to talk to Peter. As they got out of the speeder with Peter carrying Ahsoka they turned back to Zelda and Jazre.

"Well this is where we part ways," Peter said before giving them the Ravager salute he could manage with a sleepy Ahsoka in his arms. "Thanks for everything."

"Good luck to y'all," Jazre said giving them a Ravager salute. "And thanks for the help. Take care of Ahsoka ya hear?"

"And our captains always pays their debts in full," Zelda smiled at them. "I will hopefully see you around in the home galaxy."

"Don't worry we'll raise Ahsoka as a proper Ravager and maybe we will see you once we settle in," Ben said with a smile and a salute. Satisfied the two walked off into the distance. Once they were sight Peter turned to Ben a goofy grin which Ben hated to wipe off but...

"Peter," he said before his brother could start up on his celebration. "We need to talk about what happened at the ship."

"The-ah," he breathed as the conversation came back to him. "You mentioned that."

"Let's do it," Ben said as he turned and walked up the gangplank with them in tow. He left Peter to tuck Ahsoka and sat at the galley. While there he pulled up his lucky stone and began making it glow as a way of centering himself. He needed to focus so he could express his feelings about the matter without going off on a tangent. He didn't want to spook Peter with the revelation and make him think he was leaving.

"She's in bed now," Peter said once he'd entered the room. "So what's this about talking about what was said?"

"I think I was Jedi," Ben said. "I mean I _remembered_ the Temple and some of the things that went on there."

"So you were Jedi and now you're a Ravager," Peter said nonchalantly giving him a smile. "No biggie to me. I mean that's kinda groovy honestly."

"That's not all..."

"Oh?"

"I might, I'm not sure about this part, but I might be Jinn's apprentice."

"So your name might be Obi-Wan?" Peter looked a little startled at the admission. "Like seriously?"

"Yeah, I think," Ben sheepishly said as he rubbed the back of his neck a bit embarrassed. "But I'm not a hundred percent sure."

"Huh," Peter breathed looking more then a little stunned. "Wow, that's...heavy."

"No kidding," Ben grumbled. "I mean I remember that the Temple was home and that I was a Jedi but I'm not sure what happened leading to the shuttle crash and I still don't have any personal memories...not really. Just annoying little snippets as per usual."

"Well it's still more then we used to have," Peter said with a shrug a strange look coming to his eyes that Ben couldn't identify. "So that's something at least...still no offense I'm still calling you Ben. Unless you mind?"

"Not really," Ben said. "I mean I'm not positive about this and besides I like Ben."

"So we're keeping it?"

"Until I'm sure and even then it's still a groovy nickname."

"Cool," Peter smiled at him looking slightly relieved. "So what'd you reckoned happened?"

"Aside from the obvious?"

"Ha ha ha smart aleck you know what I mean."

"No it's still a blank," Ben growled. "I'm having issues with that."

"That's okay," Peter soothed. "We can work it out. I mean at least we got something."

"True," Ben admitted getting up from his seat. "Yeah it's doable, now let's get this show on the road. I'll send Shmi our frequency so they can find us out here."

* * *

Peter carefully piloted the _Milano_ into place sighing as he powered down the drive and settled in for the wait. He wasn't gonna lie Ben's revelation had been well jarring to say the least.

So Qui-Gon was his former boss eh? Well he wasn't a bad man and from the looks of it he didn't mind Peter which made him okay by his books. The rest of the Jedi Order...he wasn't too sure about them except Quinlan. The dude seemed like an okay guy but he didn't know how the rest of the Order would react to him being a Ravager and with him.

He swallowed at the thought of this allegedly guardians taking him back. No they wouldn't would they? After all he'd chosen to be with him. Right?

 _But would he still wanna be with me if he remembered everything?_ A treacherous part of his mind whispered. _What if he wants to leave and become a Jedi?_ Peter shook his head at those thoughts. He'd empathically had told him time and time again that he wasn't going to leave him. Still the small kid inside of Peter worried even as the memories of the numerous times Ben had been there for him tried to convince him otherwise...

Sighing Peter leaned back and ran his fingers through his hair. This was ridiculous. Peter trusted Ben and there was no doubt of his loyalty to him. The dude would follow him to ends of the universe so why the worry?

"Aw man sheesh," he muttered irritably. Maybe he could ask Qui-Gon if he saw him again about Obi-Wan? Be subtle and ask about this Obi-Wan character. Yeah there was an idea. He could do that. He knew Ben sure but Obi-Wan? Who was he? What was he like... _would he want to be part of the family?_ And the question was if Ben choose to go back being a Jedi would he stop him...?

 _No, I ain't,_ Peter decided with a firm nod. He wasn't going to be that kind of person. Sure he'd miss him terribly but he wasn't going to deprive him of the opportunity if he wanted it. That wasn't who he was and if Ben did choose to leave then that was fine...well okay not really but he wouldn't stop him even if it tore his heart apart. Ben deserved a break after all and besides it wasn't like he was cutting him off so he could call him.

"This is Ric Olié," came a voice from the comm interrupting his thoughts. "I'm assuming I'm speaking to the _Galatica_ _."_

You'd be right," Peter replied. "Come along portside and we'll hook up."

"Copy that."

 _Worry about Ben later,_ he told himself as he readied the connection. _Concentrate on getting the Queen home._

"It's on," Ben announced. "You want me to do the meet and greet?"

"No I'll do it," Peter said getting up from his chair. "You take over for a bit."

"Okay," Ben replied getting into his seat. Peter watched him go butterflies on his stomach. Growling inwardly he shoved his fears back where they belonged and walked toward the hatch. Glancing he saw Panaka first holding the first half of the payment which he all but shoved at Peter and well well if it wasn't Jinn. Well it seemed he'd get his chance to talk to him after all...after he settled in the guests that is.

"Welcome aboard the _Galatica_ _,"_ Peter waved them in with his free hand. Behind them was Shmi, Artoo, Anakin and the Queen still wearing the ridiculous makeup along some handmaidens, some dudes that looked like pilots and Jar Jar. "Her Majesty can take my humble bunk while the rest of y'all can spread out as you see fit."

"Thank you," the Queen said. "Once we're in hyperspace I shall tell you all of my plans."

"As you wish," Peter replied. Behind him he heard Ben laugh. Peter gave his brother a mock glare. Finally something was normal here. _The Princess Bride_ was a great ice breaker...well then again it was the first movie they'd watched on the VCR Ben had assembled for him which was quite frankly awesome. Of course this after Ben had ruined his video recording tape of He-Man to get it to work...but that was okay it's was the Christmas episode that he'd borrowed from a friend before going to the hospital so he really wasn't missing it much. Count on Ben to lighten the mood...

"Sorry it's an in joke," Peter explained.

"Don't have a stroke."

"Hey no more rhyming I mean it!"

"Wanna a peanut?"

"Ben!"


	21. Plans and Brotherhood

Track Twenty

Plans and Brotherhood 

After resolving to giving his brother a proper noogie for being a smart mouth, Peter lead the group on helping some of them settle in and then stashing the money in a safe place. It seemed the Queen was being sensible with her wardrobe being a reasonable size for someone of royalty. He was quite frankly expecting a whole crates full of clothing but no she'd just had one briefcase.

The guards looked unnerved with traveling with someone known to indulge in criminal activities. Understandable, Peter couldn't fault them for their vigilance or worry.

"This, is an interesting ship," Panaka said clearly trying to be civil. "I take it was _acquired?"_

"Nah my former boss gave it to me," Peter smiled not bothering to mention that he'd been ten at the time. "It's been ferrying me and my bro ever since."

"Yousa have a bombad ship mesa thinks," Jar Jar commented as he looked around.

"Thanks dude," Peter said in reply.

"We're in hyperspace now," Ben announced coming from the cockpit.

"Good," Queen Amidala said appearing from the room that he'd shown her to. "Now is there someplace we can convene?"

"The galley," Ben answered gesturing behind him. "Follow me."

"Thank you." She bowed graciously and proceeded to follow them with the entourage. Good thing they'd cleaned the area before the company came. Save for a few dishes but no one was going to pay that any mind.

Once they'd gotten there the Queen settled into Ben's chair which sat at the front she cleared her throat.

"I have no doubt your are all wondering what this is all about."

"That would be a nice start," Qui-Gon said. "I can only protect you. I can't fight a war for you."

"Ditto," Peter pipped in. "We ain't mercenaries...well I ain't and Ben's an ex-mercenary but he's only one dude unless y'all have an army that I don't know about."

"The Naboo don't have an army," Panaka shook his head.

"He's correct we don't but the _Gungans_ do," Amidala said. "Jar Jar."

"Mesa your highness?" The said Gungan pointed at himself. "Whaten yousa need mesa for?"

"I need you to go to the hidden city of the Gungans and ask them for help."

"My no know," Jar Jar shook his head doubtfully. "Theysa no liking the Naboo...but mesa try."

"That's all I can ask for," Amidala bowed her head. "Once we secure the Gungans help we shall use them as a distraction. Artoo?"

The astromech rolled forward and soon a hologram of what looked like an elaborate palace appeared.

"We can sneak using the hidden corridors and make our way to the throne room where the Viceroy is located. While we have the Viceroy's attention with the distraction we'll send what remaining pilots we have to knock out any control ships they have without the control ship and the Viceroy the droid army will be lost and confused..."

"So they're all remotely controlled?" Ben interrupted. "Can't you just jam the signal? Peter can provide a full spectrum jamming."

"The signal they send out to the troops loops and covers a wide spectrum," Qui-Gon replied shaking his head. "That makes its frequency hard to pin down. Otherwise someone would've done it by now."

"The Jedi is correct," Panaka agreed. "They had trouble with jamming and hacking at the beginning of their droid army but now they've got it down a science. Even if you could do it the time to execute would be impractical."

"Alright. Can I see a map of the city?" Ben asked. "I can look for an entrance point that won't get you spotted."

"Ah being spotted is the point of the endeavor," Amidala countered with a sly smile. "Viceroy Gunray isn't know for his calm collected thinking. I'm counting on him making a mistake due to underestimating me because of my age. Panicking perhaps."

"Okay but that doesn't explain why you hired us since you've seemed to have figured this out," Ben said.

"We need experienced fighters," Amidala said. "You can think in combat. You two can think of ways that wouldn't occur to us due to experience."

"And being a mercenary even if you're retired that's helpful to us," Panaka added grudgingly. "We could use your help in the fight."

"Well I'm certainly going to get my monies worthy with this," Peter said. "How about you rocket up the side till you get to the throne room?"

"You'd be shot down," Ben countered. "They'd see you coming."

"Alright sneaking around it is," Peter conceded.

"Once we get to Naboo we'll set the first part of the plan in motion then hopefully the rest will fall into place, now let us retire. I have a feeling we'll be quite busy once we reach to Naboo," Amidala said standing up indicating the meeting was over. Everyone bowed to her as she walked to the room that Peter had set aside for her. Peter walked over to Qui-Gon now was a good time as any to ask his questions. Ben fortunately was looking at Anakin who for some reason looked a little spooked and frustrated. Ah well Ben would tell him later. For now he needed to put he stupid fears to rest. Because that's what they were. Stupid.

* * *

Qui-Gon wasn't expecting to see the two of them again. Like at all. But when Queen Amidala announced that they were going on the _Milano_ now named _Galatica_ possibly due to them being cagey about ferrying a royal he had to admit that he raised an eyebrow. He had to admit their idea was rather inspired. Using their unmarked ship would take away the heat from them. Also it inadvertently provided an opportunity to see them in their own environment. The Force did indeed work in mysterious ways.

"Hey, Jinn," Peter whispered as he approached him. His brother had managed to snag Anakin as the group had dispersed. "Can I talk to you for a sec in the cockpit?"

"Certainly," Qui-Gon answered as he turned to follow Peter. The young man looked nervous for some reason and Qui-Gon couldn't guess why. He had a hunch but given that he himself wasn't sure it was best to hold off in judgment.

"Okay okay," Peter muttered to himself before turning back to the Jedi. "I was wondering about your apprentice...what was he like? And don't sugarcoat it. I'm asking for a reason."

 _So,_ Qui-Gon thought. _He either suspects that Ben is Obi-Wan or knows._ He could refrain for saying anything but Qui-Gon wasn't a petty sort of man. _Besides nothing can be gained by torturing a young man who's merely worried about his brother whom he's established his own life with. Obi-Wan no_ Ben _has made his choice in a way. If he wishes to confront the past I can help with that but the time of regaining my old Padawan has moved on and unlike Rael I'll move on. I've got to care for Anakin now and he's caring for both Peter and Ahsoka now. He's found his own way._

 _Even if I wasn't there to help him through his trials._ He thought somewhat bitterly. No he wasn't angry at Quell just remorseful of what happened and how he felt however illogically that he should've found him and slightly resentful that Peter got to see him grow and he didn't. But despite these feelings he didn't blame the boy but like all living beings even Jedi he still felt those emotions. Qui-Gon breathed in and out in that time he confronted his feelings on the matter and then with a breath out he let them go. There was no use in keeping the emotions. It happened and now he as well they would have move forward. Perhaps he could forge something new but living the past would do no one any good. Sighing he answered the question.

"He was a dedicated young man, stubborn at times and had a temper at first. He was studious, inteligent and very much a rule follower which is ironic because he used to be a troublemaker but..." he trailed and then looked at Peter. "He was loyal to those that earned his trust and that I can safely say is that it's a very small group of individuals. He was very slow to trust but once you have it he'll go to the ends of the universe for you."

"Oh," Peter breathed looking relieved and intrigued at the same time. "And if hypothetically he was say with me and..."

"If that his conscious choice then there's nothing I or the Jedi can do. He's chosen his path...and I'd say aside from the dubious legality of the jobs he engages in he's turned out a good man."

"Ah," Peter sighed looking happy. "So the Order wouldn't take him?"

"It's not our way no."

"Well good," Peter leaned back relieved. "I was kinda scared of that."

"We're talking about Ben aren't we?" Qui-Gon prodded.

"Yeah we are," Peter confirmed. "He ain't sure but he thinks he's your former Padawan. I'm guessing you know right?"

"I suspected as much," Qui-Gon confirmed. "I wasn't going to outright say it."

"Why?" Peter looked profoundly confused. "I mean I'd kill for knowing my family was okay or was he like a friend? Well in either case I'd kill to know he's okay."

"Jedi technically are not supposed to have a family and it wouldn't have done anyone any good by bring it up."

"Yeah that's load of crap and you know it," Peter scoffed. "People that don't care wouldn't grieve like that. Also I saw how you worried about those kids so deny it all you like your Order is family."

"You misunderstand," Qui-Gon said. "I said "technically." But you are correct in practice the Order is a family and one could argue that Obi-Wan was more or less..." He trailed off as he noticed Ben approaching them. "My son." He finished with a whisper that he knew Peter couldn't hear.

"Hey little brother you okay?" Ben looked at Peter concerned.

"I'll take my leave from you for now," Qui-Gon said. "If you need me I'll be with Anakin in the galley."

" 'Kay sure thanks Jinn," Peter said turning to his brother as Qui-Gon left to give the two privacy. He had a feeling no more like a prompting from the Force that Ben would seek him out later tonight. Best if he was in a public place and he would wait. Ben would come and when he did he would be ready.

* * *

"Peter," Ben said getting his little brother's attention away from the departing Jedi. "Are you okay?"

"What'd you mean?"

"I mean you're talking to Qui-Gon like that..."

"I'll tell but promise you won't laugh."

"Sure," Ben promised. His gut instincts had told him that Peter was worried about something. He'd felt it before which was why he'd tried to distract him with _Princess Bride._ It must have been serious if he was still in the dumps after that. In fact after the meeting he'd gone to his room and dug into his bunk and pulled out a package he'd been saving for Peter's upcoming birthday.

"IthoughtyoudleavebecauseyouwereJinn'sPadawan," Peter said in rush crashing words together and making no sense whatsoever.

"Come again?"

"I thought you'd leave or the Jedi would take you because we think you're Jinn's Padawan."

"Peter I've already told you I'm not leaving," Ben soothed a bit hurt that his brother still doubted him. "You know me-"

"Yeah I do but I don't know this Obi-Wan dude," Peter interrupted. "I was asking what he was like and he sounds exactly like you. A nerdy dork that likes following the rules when it suits him and loyal to a fault. And a troublemaker it would seem which is so ironic now that think about it."

"What you thought I was a some kind of massive jerk before meeting you?" Ben raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Hey I wanted to be sure okay," Peter said defensively. "And if you wanted to leave to be back...I wasn't gonna stop ya. You deserved to be a Jedi man. Sure it'd hurt but I'd let ya."

"Peter, I wouldn't go," Ben insisted. "Besides, even I wanted to be a Jedi I can't go back."

"Sure you could."

"Not with Jinn taking Anakin as an apprentice," Ben countered. "Taking two is against the Code and besides I'm too old to train. So I'd be out of luck. Besides I don't remember my past kind of hard to continue training if you don't remember it."

"Oh right."

"And if you want proof that I'm not leaving you then well," Ben pulled out the package. "Open it," he commanded. Peter a little stunned nodded and tore at the packaging. After a brief second he got in and saw a tape namely a mixtape with a paper taped to it.

"Is that a mixtape?"

"It's a mixtape I made indicating how I feel around you. If your Mom could do it then so could I," Ben confirmed. "Check out the track list. That should give you clue on how I feel about being your brother."

"Horse with No Name by America," Peter read as he picked up the sheet of paper that came with the tape. "Kung Fu Fighting by Carl Douglass, Age of Aquarius by Fifth Dimension, Oh What A Night by The Four Seasons, Come On Take the Money and Run by Steve Miller Band, Making Our Dreams Come True by Cyndi Grecco, Stayin' Alive by the BeeGees, You're My Best Friend by Queen," he choked a little at the title but still continued on. "We Are Family by Sledge Sisters, Stoned Love by Supremes, Star Man by David Bowie and Still the One by Orleans."

"You went out and got new tracks for me?" He whispered misty eyed and ready to cry. "Where'd you-?"

"You remember the Earthian collector trader from Baraduj?"

"The dude who got that sweet Optimus Prime Transformer?"

"Yeah I got clips of music from him and I sorted out the appropriate ones," Ben said. "It wasn't easy but I narrowed it down to the more pertinent ones so there you go-humph!" He exhailed as Peter crashed into him and gave him a fierce bear hug. Ben a second later returned the hug and the two held each other for what seemed to be a long time. Ben didn't mind because if it put Peter's worries to rest then it was all good.

"Man I cannot wait to listen to this," Peter said when he finally released Ben rubbing his eyes and sniffling. "Let's do that," he said. "Like right now."

"Sure," Ben agreed. "Let's jam brother."


	22. Knight Court

Track Twenty One

Knight Court

 _"Let the children lose it,_

 _Let the children use it,_

 _Let all the children boogie_ ," Peter sang along with the lyrics of _Starman_ while Ben listened with amusement. He wasn't a good singer so he let Peter belt out the lyrics while he just allowed himself to listen to the music. This was their second listen through which didn't bother Ben in the slightest. He liked doing this with Peter well that and watch movies he had in his backpack when he was abducted and he'd managed to scavenge up through the years.

Finally the last song played and once it it'd finished Peter whooped and grinned at Ben. "Dude," he breathed smiling like a loon. "That was intense. You've got an _awesome_ taste in music."

"Glad you enjoyed it," Ben smiled back at him. "Now let's go to bed. We've got a long day tomorrow."

"Yes sir bro!" Peter snapped into a cheerful salute and headed to the quarters area whistling. Presumably he'd given the Queen his bunk so he was gonna go to one of the spares. Ben unfortunately had given his to Anakin for now so he'd have to find a space to sleep in. Annoying but a temporary problem given he knew the ship inside and out.

Ben sighed tiredly as he climbed down nearly colliding with Jinn who was mediating at the side. _Blast_ _it I'm more exhausted then I realized and I guess whatever he was doing with Anakin is finished._

"I take it that you're retiring for the night?" Qui-Gon asked moving slightly out of the way.

"No kidding Mas-Jinn!" Ben changed his sentence midway. He hadn't called anyone Master in all the time he was a slave. He wasn't going to start now...so why and when did this guy merit the title?

 _Okay I'm gonna find out,_ Ben decided. _Before people start shooting at me preferably._

"Well I was," he admitted. "But now I have a question."

"Then ask."

"Who are you, I mean who are you to me?" He gestured to himself. "And why can't I remember you?"

"Ah perhaps not I but you can answer that," Qui-Gon said cryptically. "Come and meditate with me and we can find on the answer to both our questions together."

"That's it?" Ben blinked disappointed at the turn of events. "Just some mystic mumbo jumbo?"

"Says the man that uses magic unironically," He countered gently. "Come what do you have to lose?"

"Sleep and time for me."

"Brat," Qui-Gon chided him with a smile before patting beside himself in a clear invitation. Realizing that was all he'd get he settled down with a huff. This felt strangely familiar although he got the impression that this occurred when he was much younger. Okay he was definitely doing this. He needed answers.

"Close your eyes and concentrate on your breath," he instructed. Ben was tempted to snark about his teacher mode but instead he followed the instructions. At first he felt nothing but soon it was like that one time he and Peter had gone swimming. There was a similar sensation of gradually lowering oneself into a current and allowing the water to run over. It felt like returning to a favorite waterhole and strange river. Soon Ben felt another presence there...no several. One was Qui-Gon and another was Panaka, a bright super sun that was Anakin, Peter who seemed awfully close by and all the other beings on the ship including Shmi, Ahsoka and Padmé.

Suddenly he felt Qui-Gon's metaphorical hand gently guiding into the deep waters and then he was assaulted with images...

 _He was five, eager and excited. They were getting their practice sabers and he couldn't wait..._

 _"You're it!" A young human boy with blonde hair named Garen shouted as he tagged Obi-Wan and ran off giggling as he began chasing his friend around the garden..._

 _Obi-Wan stretched out his hand and concentrated on the components of his lightsaber. He'd just gotten his crystal now all that was left was construction under Huyang's guidance..._

 _"I have been chosen to take you, Obi-Wan Kenobi as my Padawan learner," Master Qui-Gon said. Master looked slightly younger and much happier than now. He placed his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders and Obi-Wan could barely contain his elevation, he thought he'd never become a Padawan..._

 _"_ _Perhaps this is madness, or at least hubris. To believe that the Force is at work in all this. That it would be at work in me."_

 _"The Force is in all things, Master."_ _That much, Obi-Wan felt sure of. "I can't tell whether it has anything to do with your dream—yet it is present, guiding us, if we listen."_

 _"Very true. But whom, or what, do I listen to? Can it possibly be that I should listen to my dream?"_

 _Obi-Wan summoned his courage. "Right now, your dream agrees with your conscious mind. So I don't really see the conflict."..._

 _"Padawan, look out!" Qui-Gon screamed as he was shoved by Obi-Wan out of the blast. He could fire lick his skin and gave a hiss. He looked down at his now unconscious body. He picked his Master and shoved him into the escape pod. Once it was safely away he turned back to see if he could get to the other..._

 _He felt a deep anger bubbling under his skin as he watched those_ creatures _had_ _butchered innocent citizens. No he wasn't close to them and no he didn't like them but he didn't want them dead. And for what?! A supposed cosmic balance?! No this wouldn't stand._

 _"Sir," the healer whispered behind him desperately trying to pull_ _him away._ _"We must run!"_

 _"No," he whispered back. "I'm going to save this village and kill those animals before they hurt anymore of your villagers."..._

 _"Rejoice!" The grotesque being shouted as he floated over the bodies of the myriad of beings that once made the village. The boy struggled to free himself so he could save the ones left in village that hadn't been able to flee in the fight._

 _"For you have been chosen for a cleansing by the mighty and merciful Thanos! Soon you will see his magnificence and his benevolence!"_

 _He tried to pull himself up but the glaive held him fast. He felt his consciousness vanish as he continued to hear the screams of those being culled..._

 _"The boy is good warrior and will do your armies proud."_

 _"Fine we'll take him"..._

 _"You'd better fight well," Geon growled as he gazed down at him. "Or you're dead"..._

 _"I tell ya one thing boy," Yondu said as he rubbed the credits he'd stolen approvingly in his blue fingers. "You're a mighty fine thief and I think you'll fit in just fine."..._

 _"So yeah that's how I ended up with the Ravagers," Peter said shrugging off his horrific kidnapping like it was nothing. "It sucks but I did find you so I think it balances itself out eh Ben?"_

"Ben?" Peter's voice called from a long distance away. "Hey bro are you okay?"

"Yeah," Obi-Wan breathed as he returned to his sense of self. He looked at his little brother and gave him a reassuring smile. Then he turned to his Master and ducked his head slightly ashamed of his rather rude behavior towards him.

"Sorry Master," he murmured. He felt his affection for the man but also anger towards him which he promptly shoved aside. Master wasn't responsible for what happened to him. He was and while he'd come to terms with it those scars wouldn't leave him...what was it that Tullk had told that one time? Ah yes sometimes you had to endure the pain and move on.

"No," Qui-Gon said looking very sad. "There's no need to apologize to me for your actions or events that occurred to you. That is in the past. Just my regrets are."

"Obi-Wan," he continued. "You've grown to be a fine man. Not a Jedi but a fine man and to be honest that's something that even Jedi struggle with."

"I'm a Ravager," Obi-Wan gave him a sly grin. "We're just that good. And Anakin is lucky to have you as a Master." While he was regretful of the fact he hadn't completed his training he still felt that he belonged at Peter's side. As he said, he wasn't leaving him. His time had gone and now he was in a new life. He wouldn't begrudge Anakin the opportunity that he didn't get.

"Group hug!" Peter shouted as he grabbed the two man into a tight embrace. "I always wanted an uncle!" He gushed as he squeezed the both of them a second later Obi-Wan returned the gesture with Master following his lead. After a second they all let go with Peter grinning like a maniac and Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's softly smiling.

"Welcome to the family dude," Peter smiled at Master patting him on the back. "Well I didn't expect to gain family on this trip."

"You usually don't and yet here we are," Obi-Wan snorted giving Peter a playful grin.

"Snob."

"Philistine."

"Jerk."

"Heathen."

"Nerd."

"Ignoramus."

"Brats the both of you," Qui-Gon pipped in with a laugh. "Oh, and Ben. One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Lose the Padawan braid," Qui-Gon said pointing the said braid in question. "I think you've more then passed the Trials. You've become your own man after all."

"What Trials?"

"Trials to become a Jedi," Obi-Wan explained to Peter. "There's nine steps to it: teamwork, isolation, fear, anger, betrayal, focus, instinct, forgiveness and protection."

"Whoa no pressure then," Peter said. "I'm with Jinn saying that you've passed them with flying colors."

"So," Obi-Wan looked shyly at his old Master. "I don't suppose we can have a ceremony?"

"We can," Master agreed pulling out his blade. "As you well know I'm never one to follow tradition closely. Now kneel."

Obi-Wan did so without hesitation. Peter sensing this was going to be big backed away. Just as well, because as soon as he was a safe distance Master Qui-Gon activated his lightsaber holding it up in a ceremonial salute. Then he lowered the blade just above right shoulder.

"The Force most definitely works in mysterious ways, I dub you," he moved his lightsaber from right shoulder to the left while speaking. "Obi-Wan Kenobi-"

"Quill," Obi-Wan interrupted. "It's Obi-Wan Kenobi Quill. And that's Peter's middle name too since he gave me his name so I'm giving him mine."

"Very well," Qui-Gon agreed easily with a twinkling in his eyes. "Obi-Wan Kenobi Quill, knight of the Ravagers."

With a quick flick he cut off the braid and with that it was over. He was no longer bound to either him or his past. He could move forward now with Peter.

"Kenobi?" Peter said as he mulled over the name. "Nice I like it."

"That's good now lets go to bed."

* * *

Anakin was awakened by a loud bang and snickering. Looking up he saw Ahsoka snickering at him. Anakin annoyed swiped at her causing her to run off with giggle.

"Good morning Ani," his Mom greeted from the door as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "You were sleeping so soundly and were about to miss breakfast so I had Ahsoka awaken you."

"Breakfast is ready?"

"Courtesy of Peter and Ben," Mom said. "So I'd suggest you get some before it gets cold."

"Yes Mom," Anakin muttered as he tried to clear his head. He got that Ahsoka was trying to help but honestly! Anakin huffed with annoyance as he got out bed. As he dressed his annoyance leaked away as he considered the fact she wanted to help and she didn't mean any malice. Sighing he resolved to apologize and be nicer to her. He was going to be a Jedi after all. Finally he finished dressing and walked to the galley where everyone was.

* * *

Peter hummed happily as he mixed some eggs together with some herbs to make some scrambled eggs. That mixtape was the best. He shouldn't have doubted Ben or was it Obi-Wan as he was gonna be known as now? Huh that's something he should ask him. But whatever, the point was that Ben was a man of his word and the mixtape and his restored memories was proof of that. And the return of his memories affirmation of his kinship with Peter was further proof that he wasn't going to leave him anytime soon. It was so awesome! He did kinda feel guilty about well leaving Jinn like that.

He paused in the middle stirring. How could he make it up to him? After all it was happenstance that Ben er Obi-Wan had come to him. Maybe he could off him a lift back to Coruscant? After there was a whole galaxy to explore now. Why not? He smiled as the thought crystallized in his head. Yeah he'd do that.

"What's that?" Anakin asked as he came into the galley along with Jar Jar and Shmi who he'd sent before with Ahsoka. Qui-Gon nodded his welcome and soon began to help Ben set up the table. Jar Jar just sat at the table happily since Shmi made it clear he was a klutz that would wake up everyone else...well they were up early.

"Scrambled eggs," he said gesturing to the food. "Breakfast of champions since we don't have Cocopops or Cinnamon Toast Crunch."

"What?"

"Sugar incarnate," Ben answered as he looked up from setting the table. "You don't need that crap."

"You're lucky I love you so much," Peter mock threatened holding his spatula like a pointer. "Otherwise I'd kick your..." His tease petered off as he heard someone enter the galley.

"Good morning," a voice that sounded like Padmé said as she entered the room. Looking closer Peter could see it was indeed Padmé.

"Padmé!" Anakin crowed excitedly. "You're here!"

"Of course I am," she smiled at him as she sat down. "I accompany Her Majesty wherever she goes."

"So Queenie needs her handmaidens eh?" Peter teased as he finished the last of the cooking before depositing it onto a plate. "Sweet welcome aboard the good ship _Galatica_ _."_

 _"Queenie?"_ Padmé snorted. "That's interesting nickname for her."

"I'm a man of many talents," Peter bowed before started serving out the food. "Now eat up, we've gotta busy day ahead."

"Aye Captain," Ben saluted him as he dug into the meal along with the others. Peter smiled as he began to eat nice to have breakfast with family and friends.


	23. We’re Off to See the Gungans

Track Twenty-Two

We're Off to See the Gungans

"Got'cha," Tullk smiled as the frequency modulator came back with the signal. It'd taken him most of the night but he now had a fix on the _Milano._ Now he could grab the boys and give them a smack before returning them to the boss for being such a pain in the ass following them.

"Ya gettin' something?"

"Yup we've got 'em" Tullk said. "Now let's get those brats."

"With pleasure," Oblo smirked as he readied his stun grenades and nets. "We'll drag them back to Yondu kickin' and screamin' if we hafta."

"Darn right straight we are."

* * *

"Okay chow down," Peter proudly announced as he gave over the food and sat down himself. "We've got some eggs, fruit, meat and toast. So enjoy."

"Thanks," Anakin chirped as he dived in much to Shmi's exasperation. Padmé, Qui-Gon nodded and just began to eat. Ahsoka was already nibbling on her fruit and just sat down eating that.

"Disen good," Jar Jar complimented as he chowed down on the breakfast. Peter smiled as his thanks as he wolfed down his cooking. Around him the others enjoyed each other's company in silence we'll at least most of the them since Shmi and Obi-Wan talked as they ate. From the sounds of it he got the impression he should be part of it. Grabbing his food he scooted closer to the conversation.

"You'll just be caring for Ahsoka while Peter and I do business," Peter heard Ben said once he was in hearing range. "Aside from that you can cook if you like once we get a mother-ship."

"Speaking of ship," Peter interjected holding up his finger. "What're we gonna name it? Bad luck to grab a ship without a name."

" _Wild Card,"_ Ben replied easily. "Sounds like us no?"

"Okay only we spell card differently like we can use Earthian English and have a K and two Rs."

"So it's the same name but with different spelling."

"Yeah," Peter said. "So it's _Wild Karrde."_

"In Earthian? No one will be able to read it here or even back in Hala or Xandar. Stick with Aurebesh dork at least they'll be able to read it here," Ben retorted a smile.

"Okay Aurebesh it is," Peter agreed easily. "So it's our wild card. Classy, I like it."

"So that's what you're planning on doing with the Queens reward?" Padmé asked. "You're just going to spend it on a ship?"

"Well," Peter hedged slightly before he looked at Ben for advice. He liked Padmé really he did but he couldn't just give the game away especially since she was under the Queen's employ. "Something like that," he finished. "Things are going to be a bit weird for us so the extra dough is good thing for us now."

"Extra dough is always good given Peter likes getting us into trouble," Obi-Wan playfully retorted.

"Hey I do not," Peter protested. "I can't help it if trouble seems to like to find me."

"Ah huh sure."

"Jerkface."

"Boys," Shmi's voice cut across their usual banter like a whip. Hot damn she was in Mom mode now and it was kinda scary. "Let's stay focused shall we?"

"Yes ma'am," the two of them muttered contritely making Padmé, Jar Jar, Anakin and Qui-Gon snort with amusement. Peter shot them a betrayed look but none looked repentant in fact Qui-Gon most especially looked amused.

Peter huffed as he returned to his food. This was going to put a slight cramp on his style with Obi-Wan. Still he knew Shmi had a point. They would have to focus on the task considering this was far more serious then their usual jobs.

"So where's the Queen?" Obi-Wan asked. "She's not eating breakfast?"

"I'm sure she'll eat later," Padmé shrugged. "All the entourage was asleep when I left..."

"Good to know," Peter commented. "So I'll keep some of this warm. So when they do wake up? Cuz after breakfast I'm checking the navigation."

"I'll wake them or if they're awake I'll bring them," Padmé volunteered putting down her utensils down and getting up from her seat. "It's the least I can do."

"Okay just wait till I'm done okay?" Peter said as shoved the last of the food into his mouth. "Don't wanna look unprofessional in front of Panaka," he said while wiping his mouth.

"Why would it be unprofessional?" Anakin asked.

"Cuz it would mean we ain't on top of things," Peter answered as he took his dishes to the sink. Obi-Wan joined him a second later. Once they'd cleaned them he put them back into the pantry. Ben turned to Ahsoka who looked up from her meal and said to her: "Behave for Shmi alright?"

"Okay."

"He means it," Peter added for emphasis shaking his finger at her. "Mind her, she's a Ravager and you mind your elders unless they're being unreasonable and Shmi ain't. Got it?"

"Yes captain sir," Ahsoka saluted him before turning back to her food her full attention. Anakin stared at her with amusement.

"Same goes for you," Qui-Gon said turning to Anakin. His amusement quickly stopped as he turned shocked at Qui-Gon's declaration. "As my apprentice however unofficially you are to do as I say."

"But I wanna help!" Anakin shouted sounding a little offended at being left behind. "I can pilot something...whatever's available I just don't want to sit here and twiddle my thumbs when I can do something!"

"Kid this is a war zone," Obi-Wan countered grimly. "A small one but a war zone nonetheless. You know what happens in a war zone? Kids like you die. I've seen this first hand as a battle slave." Peter heard Padmé gasp softly along with Jar Jar. Peter wasn't surprised given Obi-Wan had told him about the devil encounter just before the entourage had arrived on the _Milano_ and the fact that only Anakin, Shmi and Qui-Gon knew about that portion of his past "I was seventeen when I saw people gruesomely killed and you know what? **_Y_** _ **ou're way too young for this crap.** " _He gave a rather steely look that Peter knew from experience brokered no argument. "I mean it. Jinn might have other ideas but you aren't going to a war if I have a say."

"You'll find that I don't disagree with you about the fighting but he can assist with non-combative roles," Qui-Gon said placing down his utensils and taking a drink of juice. "He's right about the fighting," he continued turning his gaze to Anakin. "And as such you won't be directly involved in it. You may accompany me to the capital, Theed, but when I say hide you're going to do precisely that."

"But-"

"Anakin," Shmi was again in Mom mode. "Listen to them, they know far more then you do and you're lucky Master Jinn or I am allowing you to even do this."

"Okay I'm confused," Peter interrupted holding his hand. "Does Shmi have a say in this since he's a Jedi and for that matter is Anakin a Jedi or not? How does it work?"

"I gave him to the Jedi yes," Shmi said. "But..." She trailed off looking at Qui-Gon.

"He's not officially at apprentice," Qui-Gon said. "The Council has yet to agree on his status but he is under my care now however I am taking her feelings into account considering she's his mother."

"So he's a Jedi?"

"Well yes and no," Qui-Gon sighed. "It's complicated. But he is under my guardianship with permission from Shmi."

Peter was about ask a question when he felt Obi-Wan squeeze his shoulder in a clear warning. Peter backed off and walk with a shrug with Obi-Wan following.

"So," he began once they were of earshot. "Is there an age limit or something for training? I get the impression that somethings off here."

"You'd be right," Obi-Wan confirmed. "Jedi are usually taken at a young age. I mean I was six months old when I identified even if I officially entered when I was three. So Anakin even being considered for training is an extraordinary exception to rule."

"With your parents permission I take it?" Peter asked his voice hitching remembering his rather forceful recruitment into the Ravager ranks. He really hoped that the Jedi didn't do similar. He really like Qui-Gon...

"Of course," Obi-Wan assured him. "They aren't like Yondu, they always ask."

"Oh," Peter breathed relieved. "Good."

"Don't worry I wasn't kidnapped or anyone else in the Order," Obi-Wan said. "I was given up voluntarily by my parents when I was a toddler."

"See," he continued on as the made their way to the cockpit. "When a kid is born in the Republic they're tested for a midichlorian count if it's high then the Jedi come and tell the parents on what their kid might be able to do. Then they're given the choice to keep the kid or give them up to be trained."

"Midichlorians?"

"Microscopic lifeforms that a physical manifestations of our connection with the Force."

"So," Peter said slowly trying to grasp what his brother was trying to tell him as he sat down in his pilot seat. "You can do magic due to bacteria..."

"Um no that's not true," Obi-Wan looked a little flatfooted at the admission as he took his navigation seat. "You know I just realized that learning it at the Temple is one thing but you saying out loud makes me keenly aware of just how really _weird_ it sounds to everyone else."

"So y'all get a cold when you're a baby then you can tell the future and do magic," Peter teased smirking at him. "Really?"

"First off we're born with this. Secondly, it's a measuring stick indicating how strong a person is the Force and their a conduit not the source of the Force. Thirdly, they're symbiotic life forms not a virus which is what a cold is genius," Obi-Wan retorted giving him an annoyed look. "Besides magic and the Force are kind of different. One is about using the fabric of the universes and the other is using an energy field that resides within all living beings that has a will of it's own. Big difference."

"So...OH!" Peter exclaimed as something clicked his head. "So those midi-whatevers means that more you have the more power you've got since it's all living beings connected and stuff right?"

"Correct."

"Then I want some," Peter said giving his brother a pleading look. "Come on bro. I'd be awesome with the Force like He-Man or Thundarr the Barbarian or Lion-o from Thundercats with my awesome sword of Light."

"No."

"Why not?" Peter drooped. "I'd be awesome."

"Because firstly you're born with it but more importantly you'd be a royal pain in the sheb," Obi-Wan teased.

"Nuh uh, I'd be like Jayce with the Wheeled Warriors with you being the lancer like a Tigra to my Lion-O."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Obi-Wan muttered as he turned his attention to the computer. "Besides I thought you wanted to be the Star Lord."

"Dude, I can multitask."

"No you can't."

"Jerk...Oh! Can I ask ya something?" Peter asked as a question he'd been mulling about came back to his head. It was best to ask it now before the shooting happened. After all he might not get a chance to ask.

"Sure fire away."

"Do you..." he trailed off slightly before marshaling his courage before it left him. "Do you want me to call you Obi-Wan or Ben?"

"That's it?"

"Well I just wanted to know," Peter huffed. "Seems like a legit question."

"Ben's fine for now as long as we're out of earshot of the Queen," Obi-Wan shrugged. "But you can call me Obi-Wan once this mess is over with...but I'm keeping Ben as nickname."

"Groovy," Peter replied giving him a smile. "I can dig it. Like Pete."

"You want me to call you that?"

"Sure," Peter said with an easygoing shrug snorting slightly at his brother's flabbergasted expression. "You've long since earned the nickname rights."

"Stellar, okay then Pete we're coming up on Naboo."

"Rad," Peter said as he grabbed the lever. "I'm taking us outta hyperspace now." He pulled at the lever and soon the starlines resolved into regular pinpoints. In front of them was a green and blue planet with a single ship orbiting the northern hemisphere.

"One ship," Peter stated. "Why one ship? Ain't there supposed to be a blockade?"

"Good question," Obi-Wan nodded. "I'm going to scan for more ships nearby. Peter make sure we're out of range of their scanners and out of sight."

"Sure bro," Peter replied as they easily fell into their usual routine. Jerking the controls slightly he went behind a nearby moon close enough for them to scan from. While Obi-Wan's fingers flew over the console. Peter kept his eyes on the moon...well one of them that is there were three after all.

"What are you-" Anakin's question trailed off as he took the sights around him. "Whoa."

"Yeah whoa," Obi-Wan echoed as he continued to work. "Peter it seems that this ship is a control ship. It's sending out a signal and nothing more."

"So fly behind it?"

"Yeah and once we hit atmo we duck down as far as we can and into the swamp," Obi-Wan said. "Tell the other to strap in and make whatever plans they have ready."

"Okay," Anakin said as he went back to do exactly that. Peter snorted as he turned his concentration upon getting behind the ships scanners. He carefully stirred the _Milano_ into a good position and then gunned it down into atmosphere. Man aw man. This was going to be an interesting trip make no mistake. Peter eased off the throttle as he lowered himself down from the clouds and saw the landscape for the first time. It was a beautiful landscape indeed with greenery all around with huge swathes of ponds and lakes and swamps. Kinda looked like Louisiana from Earth if he was honest or at least the area he was in looked like Louisiana.

"There," Obi-Wan suddenly said pointing to ahead. "There's a clearing up ahead we can land in. I'll let the passengers know that we're here."

"Aye aye," Peter replied as he stopped the ship and pressed the button to start up the automated landing sequence.

"And I'm going with Jar Jar to Otoh Gunga."

"Oka-Wait no," Peter turned towards his brother giving him a hard look. "You ain't going alone there. The Queen's Guard can take care of Queenie along with Qui-Gon but you ain't going into hostile territories alone Jar Jar or no. Capiche?"

"Alright if that's what you want," Obi-Wan said with a grin. "Don't worry you can go with me after all we're in a swamp. Worse that can happen is the Queen gets bitten by the local wildlife."

"Yeah considering the Trade Federation doesn't know she's here," Peter agreed as he unbuckled himself as the ship finally finished it's pre-landing sequence. "Let's go."

"Right," Obi-Wan said as he too unstrapped himself walking towards the storage room where they'd stored their weapons.

"Blast," Obi-Wan muttered. "I can't find my sling ring...ah there it is."

"Everything good?"

"Yeah let's do this."

* * *

It had taken a bit to convince Panaka that them going was a good thing considering they were hired to check out the military but by damn was the man stubborn about his points.

"Look you're in a swamp," Obi-Wan reasoned. "The worst that'll happen is she might get bitten and her dress torn up. Big deal."

"He's correct and besides you'll have me," Qui-Gon agreed interjecting into the conversation. "Also we're wasting time arguing about this."

"Fine but you'd better be fast," Panaka grumbled.

"We aim to please," Obi-Wan smiled at him as he turned and walked towards Jar Jar and Peter.

"Are they going to let us go finally?" Peter grumbled.

"Yes so let's do it," Obi-Wan said as he activated his mask with Peter following his lead a second later.

"Yousa follow me? Okie day? My warning you, Gungans no likie outsiders so don't spect a warm welcome," Jar Jar told them as he stretched.

"No worries I'm used to escaping from Peter's beau's wraith so this shouldn't be an issue."

"Dude bro! You massive dork I'm gonna tan your hide!"

Obi-Wan snorted as he jumped into the waters. As expected it was cold and dark. Still Jar Jar's pace kept him warm enough as they swam through the murky depths. Silence save for the water accompanied them for quite a while. It was in this silence that Obi-Wan started thinking about what he was going to do. Battle was easy enough or should've been. Find objective, acquire it or kill it depending then get out alive. Still he had a sneaking suspicion that the Naboo wouldn't care for too much bloodshed. Hell he didn't like it either and he was an ex-mecenary.

Suddenly a burst of light ahead cut off his thoughts. Focusing forward he saw several of looked to be bubbles encircling several structures. He'd seen a similar design before but not underwater. Impressive.

Finally they reached what looked to be an entranceway and pushed through the...membrane? Well at least they were in a place that had air. He deactivated his mask and heard Peter whistle with shock.

"Whoa," he breathed as he looked around rather like Obi-Wan did. "This is intense."

"More like amazing," Obi-Wan said. "Jar Jar your people did this?"

"Ah huh," Jar Jar replied distractedly. "Where is everybody?"

"Hiding?"

"No uh, wesa warriors," Jar Jar shook his head his flipper ears smacking his shoulders. "Besides if theysa were worried theysa would hidden elsewhere."

"Where?"

"In a sacred place," Jar Jar said. "Mesa show yousa!"

"Let's get back to the Queen and tell them about the change of plans."

* * *

Darth Maul paced as the spineless Neimoidians continued to speak to his Master about how he didn't know where the Queen. Pathetic. But that wasn't the cause of his pacing. Oh no. He was pacing because he was fuming at the loss he'd suffered on Tatooine. That whelp had not only tricked him but had also escaped. He wasn't as skilled as the Jedi and yet Maul felt a powerful aura coming from him. It spoke to him, beckoned. He'd touch the Dark before and he could again. But that would have to wait unfortunately. Now his Master's will was all that mattered. He would accomplish it and fulfill it or die.


	24. Queenie of the Naboo

Track Twenty-Three

Queenie of the Naboo

Getting back to the place where they'd left the others was an easy task since now they knew where they were going and weren't weighted down by their individual thoughts. In fact, Obi-Wan could say it went by pretty fast. Once they'd reach the spot Jar Jar quickly shook himself off and announced to all standing around: "Theresa nobody there. Some kind of fighting mesa thinks."

"They were probably wiped out," Panaka commented sighing.

"No they weren't, otherwise there'd be corpses all over the place and a really bad stench," Obi-Wan countered wringing out his shirt helm. "And believe me if the Trade Federation is as bad as you say there'd be a graveyard back there with droids left behind to maintain the facility or barring that a mass grave but we found nothing like that. It was completely empty. So no they weren't wiped out."

Their horrified silence was enough to inform him that none save for maybe Master Jinn, who just looked disgusted, had contemplated the idea. Obi-Wan scoffed at their naïveté as he turned towards Jar Jar who was slack jawed like the rest. "You said they might be at a sacred place."

"Yes," Jar Jar answered looking all those gathered still thinking despite his shock at the idea. "Mesa show you. Come on, mesa show you." With that he began walking in the swamp and soon the others followed in silence. Like the journey to Otoh Gunga the walk was quiet with only there thoughts keeping them company. The Naboo save for Padmé were giving him leery looks not that Obi-Wan minded considering he kinda expected considering that Panaka had made it clear they hadn't experienced warfare.

"So you've seen that kind of stuff?" Anakin asked him quietly as he walked beside Peter, Ahsoka, Shmi and Master Jinn. "Like what you said Otoh Gunga could've been. You've seen that kind of thing."

"Yes and sadly I've participated in some as well," Obi-Wan answered giving him a firm look while inwardly cringing. This was he'd felt ashamed of his past as a Jedi. It was one thing to get lost it was another to participate in that atrocity. "You see there was one planet called Maileea in which...well let's just say I saw it first hand and may or may not have participated in it. It was Nova Empire stronghold that the Kree wanted wiped out...I mean I was lucky that I didn't have to deal with the Elite Corp or I might have run into their super weapon."

"I'm sorry," Anakin said looking sad and well aware of his situation so he mercifully didn't ask stupid questions or questions about the super weapon. Because the answer was obvious, he didn't have a choice, he was a scared slave boy being forced to kill and if he didn't well someone else would and he'd be dead. He was well aware that those crimes would stain his soul till his dying day but at the time he saw no way out. Also he was a coward to be honest and wanted to live. He'd done his best to spare those he could get away with but some still died by his hand.

"That happened awhile ago," Obi-Wan said with heavy regret. "I'm just going to endure the shame and guilt for doing it."

"But it wasn't your fault," Shmi countered as she entered the conversation. "Not really, I mean being a battle slave wasn't your choice. I should know."

"Yes, that's true but I'm still responsible for the deaths I've caused," Obi-Wan argued shaking his head. "Being a slave only absolves me slightly but it doesn't change the fact I did it. I can't just absolve myself of that kind of guilt."

"However you still show remorse for it," Qui-Gon said giving him a soft smile his eyes filled with sorrow for the tragedy and forgiveness for him... "That show's that despite the stain you're still a good person. Do everyone a favor and don't lose that."

"Yeah well good luck convincing him," Peter huffed sounding exasperated. "I mean I've been saying that for 'effing years. He ain't backing down on that regard. I mean I get it. You don't wanna think you're blameless and get mean but there's remembering the fact and being melodramatic about it."

"Hey I'm not melodramatic," Obi-Wan grumbled. "I'm just realistic in my approach to the matter."

"I know but you can get mopey."

"You're okay big brother," Ahsoka said giving him a side hug burying her face into his pants. "You're good."

"She's right," Anakin agreed. "I know a thing or two about doing things you'd rather not do because someone else says so. So I can understand."

"You hear that Ben? Don't be a mopey moron."

"With such glowing recommendations from you little brother how can I argue against that?" Obi-Wan asked as he fondly rubbed Ahsoka's head horns making her giggle. He looked at the others, Shmi, Padmé and Qui-Gon and found empathy in their eyes.

"Hey yousa stoppa there!" A being barked riding a tall bipedal amphibian beast with a bill. The being looked like an older version of Jar Jar with tentacles (Possibly the beginnings a mustache? Wait, could amphibians even grow mustaches?) on his face and with a slightly skinnier build then their friend. The one on the second mount looked like a muscular version of Jar Jar and fingered a wicked looking javelin.

"Mesa bringin' the Queen of the Naboo Captain Tarpol," Jar Jar said stepping forward. "Theysa wanting to speak to Boss Nass."

"Yousa wanna speak with Boss Nass?"

"Is there an echo here?" Peter grumbled slightly causing Obi-Wan to elbow him least he be heard by the lead Gungan. Fortunately that seemed not to be the case.

"If you please," the Queen said walking forward. The guards gasped clearly not expecting him to tell the truth. "I am in need of his services. Please would you take us to him?"

"You-" one guard started to say before the one with the semi mustached cut him off. "Follow mesa."

"Thank you," the Queen bowed to them with Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan following suit and second later the rest followed. They lead into a tree grove and _there_. Obi-Wan looked around at the beings that looked like Jar Jar at various stages of development and genders look at them. So that's where they were. They continued walking until they reached a tree growing over a statue. Standing on top of it was a sturdy Gungan with green skin and finer robes then the rest.

"Your honor," Captain Tarpol said waving his hand behind. "Queen Amidala of the Naboo."

"Eh hello Boss Nass your honor," Jar Jar said the introduction was finished.

"Jar Jar Binks," a rather sonorous voice replied coming from the middle confirming that it was indeed was Boss Nass. "Whose is them?"

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo," the Queen replied. "I come before you in the name of peace."

A tapping sound was made by Boss Nass, a tic perhaps? And Peter leaned over and muttered: "Ten units he's gonna blame them."

"No chance since I know that's precisely what's going to happen."

"Yousa bring the machinics, yousa all bad."

"Called it," Peter whispered with a smirk as the Queen tried to reply only for surprisingly _Padmé_ to interrupt. What was she doing?!

"Who's a dis?" Boss Nass snarled clearly angry at the interruption.

"I am Queen Amidala," Padmé said. "This is my decoy," she said looking to the girl with queenly makeup. _What?! Well_ _crap this isn't awkward at all. They'd been paling around with the Queen all this time?_ "My protection and loyal bodyguard. I apologize for the deception but it was necessary for my protection."

"So she was the Queen all along?" Peter whispered shocked as the Queen continued to talk to Boss Nass. "Crap, I called her Queenie to her face. Aw man, she's not gonna lop off my head is she?"

"I don't know," Obi-Wan shrugged. "Should I ask?" He looked at Peter slyly.

"Are you trying to get me killed dude?!"

"Hey it's not my fault you have no filter," Obi-Wan smiled.

"I ask you to help us," Padmé said cutting through what ever retort Peter had in mind. "No," she corrected herself. "I beg you to help us." With that she bowed and a second later all the rest of her group followed...except Peter who was still fretting about the reveal until he noticed her kneeling. In his haste he stumbled over a root and crashed into Obi-Wan and the two slammed into a puddle with a small splash that echoed loudly in the silence.

"We are your humble servants," Padmé continued as if the mishap hadn't happened meanwhile from what Obi-Wan could see it looked like some of the tadpoles thought their antics were funny including Ahsoka who Shmi tried desperately to quiet her laughter. "Our fate and our lives are in your hands."

Boss Nass laughed at them the second she was finished looking at the two of them in particular even as they got tried to wring out their shirts while kneeling. Obi-Wan didn't mind much considering they were still wet from the swim the humidity in the air was awful for drying after all.

"Yousa no thinking yousa better then the Gungans?" Boss Nass said once he'd stopped laughing. "Mesa like dis. Maybe wesa start being friends."

"And no off with their heads please since we've found the Rainbow connection?"

"You've lost me," Obi-Wan commented turning towards Peter with a confused face. "What?"

"It's Earthian thing."

"I can tell," Shmi said giving him a teasing glance. "I take it this is the norm?"

"Yeah," Obi-Wan blithely agreed as they all got up from their kneeling. "We do this all the time."

"Then it seems I'm going to have an interesting time of it."

"You have no idea."

* * *

After sending Shmi and Ahsoka back to the ship. It was a matter of sending Panaka off on an errand to get more security guards from the camps. Peter and Obi-Wan weren't invited to go for obvious reasons. Absolutely no one wanted to have a pirate along with them.

Peter got it. He really did so he didn't protest when Panaka ran off with some of the security. Right now they were just waiting around for the ones coming back. Peter twiddled his thumbs as he watched the Gungans readied themselves. Boss Nass was going to be informed of the rest of the plans as soon as Panaka came back. He was glad that Shmi and Ahsoka were safely back home where they'd be safe. Things were going to get hairy from here on.

"You think Boss is gonna be cool with being a distraction?" He asked Obi-Wan.

"I think he'll be fine so long as the plan works," Obi-Wan replied as he leaned on the speeder. "I just hope Padmé knows what she's doing."

"Yeah ditto."

"This "Queenie" knows what she's doing," a very amused Padmé said interrupting their conversation.

"Aw man, you ain't gonna kill me right?"

"Hardly," she snorted. "But in all seriousness," she sobering up. "I do appreciate the help you're giving us. The payment will be as promised."

"Padmé all you had to say it was a favor we'd do it...for a discount price," Peter said. Seeing her slightly slack jawed reaction he smirked. "What? A dude's gotta make a living. Besides I'd doubt you'd want an IOU from the local riffraff. It'd be bad for your image."

"A discount?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow with his sly smile in place. "I'd charge double because of that friendship."

"Ben you're a miser," Peter snorted.

"No practical, there's a difference."

"In either case," Padmé interrupted with a snort. "I really do appreciate your help. You guys will be of great use in the upcoming fight."

"No problem ma'am," Peter bowed to her. "Just make sure the pay is good and we'll be happy."

"Oh it shall be," Padmé said as she walked off towards Boss Nass who was gathering with his generals. "It shall."

"Hey Peter," Obi-Wan leaned over looking slightly worried. This snapped Peter out of his playful mode and he gave his brother his full attention.

"What's up?" He asked looking around concernedly. "Something I should know?"

"I've got a hunch that something's going to go down."

"Well we are going into battle..."

"Not that," Obi-Wan cut in. "Something else...something dark..."

"Not good or really bad news?"

"I don't know," Obi-Wan grumbled. "But all I know is that it's not going to be pleasant or nice."

"Great, we'll keep an eye out for it," Peter said. In the corner of his eye he saw Padmé wave them forward. "Now let's go, the Queen wants us."

* * *

Tullk readied himself as his ship blinked outta...whatever the hell this was and to a green and blue planet. So this was where the boys were hiding? Well not for long if he and Oblo had any say.


	25. Battle of Theed

Track Twenty-Four

Battle of Theed

"You sure about this?"

"Yup."

"Alright I'll drop you off nearby so you don't spook 'em. Good luck partner."

* * *

"We've found evidence of an army in the swamp," Nute Gunray reported to Lord Sidious. "It appears to be group of primitives. We're sending the army to meet them."

"And still no sign of the Queen?" His master's voice hissed.

"Ah um..No my lord," Gunray stammered looking panicked. "We've not be able to find her as of yet."

"Then keep looking," Lord Sidious snarled. "I want her found. Lord Maul be mindful of anything unexpected. Let the events unfold as they will."

"Yes my master."

* * *

"Alright," Panaka said once the main briefing was over with. Peter was honestly surprised how easily the Gungans took to being told they were bait. Then again going to Theed to face a reduced force might not appeal to their warrior ways. Whatever. "Now we advance unto Theed. Quill you're going to be with me once we get to Theed. Ben you're with the kid."

"Sure," Obi-Wan agreed easily before turning to Anakin. "Hear that kid? I'm guarding you along with Jinn."

"Okay," Anakin said with a clearly forced nonchalant shrug. It was clear the kiddo was excited for the battle despite the warnings given to him. Peter couldn't blame him entirely after all he thought the same when he was a kid until he got out to space with Yondu and realized _very_ quickly how much it sucked. Hopefully the kid wouldn't get too bad of a wake up call. Well that was the hope there.

"And when I say stay in a place you stay," Qui-Gon interjected with a gentle but firm tone. "I am serious about keeping you safe."

"Sure," Anakin said this time with far more serious tone. "I'll do it sir."

"Let's go," Panaka said as everyone loaded themselves onto various landspeeders they'd acquired during their raids. Peter went on the one with Obi-Wan and Anakin at the tail end. Qui-Gon went ahead to help protect Padmé along with Panaka. That suited him just fine since it meant that Obi-Wan and he could psyche themselves out in prep for the battle.

"You take the lead," Obi-Wan said looking at him. "I'll defend."

"So same old same old?"

"Pretty much."

"Groovy," Peter said as they fell into a comfortable silence. Peter then looked on as the landscape changed from a swamp to a grasslands and then finally into a burgeoning city. It looked really nice if abandoned. There was no damaged to buildings unlike the other invaded worlds he'd seen before with Yondu. Once they'd reached the outskirts all of them waited until the main speeder turned off their engines.

Once done they disembarked and began sneaking through the city. Just as predicted the main troops were away with a small security contingent. The droids for better or worse continued to walk around in a guard formation. Then at the other side of the street he saw the blinking signal being made indicating the second group was ready and in position.

"Alright we're on," Peter said as he readying his blasters and holding his EMP poppers. Taking a deep breath he ran out into the street throwing the bombs and screamed: "COWABUNGA!"

Behind him he heard a Kree war whoop and soon more bombs were lobbed at the droids. The droids clearly not expecting it were quickly taken down by the bombs. Peter grinned for a second has he pulled out his blasters and began firing before being roughly grabbed by Obi-Wan to the back. Peter was about to berate his brother for ruining his quite frankly awesome entrance until he noticed the tanks coming towards them that were quickly distracted by the rest of the guard force. Soon the group reached the hanger with Peter and Obi-Wan running ahead and spraying the area with reflected bolts and bolts of his own. Soon the rest of the guards came in and began to fire upon the surrounding droids.

"GET TO YOUR SHIPS!" Padmé shouted as she provided fire for them.

The pilots tried to fulfill that command along with Anakin which made Peter even more aware of his firing radius and his cover. Soon Obi-Wan noticed and quickly pulled in his defense making it tighter and harder for the droids to get a hit in. As they did this Peter heard several engines starting up and from the corner of his eye he saw several ships fly off from the hanger into space to accomplish their part in the plan. Finally after what seemed to be a short time the hanger was empty of both droids and ships...well save for the ones whose pilots had fallen in the line of duty.

"We need to proceed to the throne room now," Padmé said. "Who don't have much time before the Viceroy mounts an assault and I don't want the Gungans to suffer."

"Agreed," Panaka said into the silence. "Red group, blue group," he called gesturing to them. "Everybody this way."

"Hey," Anakin called out to them standing up in the cockpit. "Wait for me."

"Anakin stay in that cockpit that's an order," Qui-Gon said. "Stay there."

"But I-"

"Now you mind him ya hear?" Peter countered rather harshly before Anakin could finish. He didn't want to be mean to the kid but he wasn't going to be the one to explain to Shmi why Anakin got himself killed or wounded. She already was worried enough with him even _going_ to battle. He wasn't about let the kid get hurt due to his need to help however admirable it may be. "I mean it boy! If you don't stay there then I'll tan your hide if those droids don't. You're lucky you're even here. You got me boy!"

"Guys," Obi-Wan said interrupting their conversation or rather Peter's rant that sounded scarily like Yondu now that he thought about it. "There's something up ahead. And I've got a really bad feeling about this."

"What?"

Suddenly the hanger door opened to the main entrance way with...HOLY COW!

"AH!" Peter screamed making everyone save for Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon jump as he stared at the black garbed the red and black skinned horned sulfur eyed abomination. "Kill it! Kill it with fire! What the frak is that?!"

"I'll handle this," Qui-Gon said calmly.

"By yourself? Like hell that's going to happen. I'm helping whether you like it or not old man," Obi-Wan said grimly readying himself holding his lightsaber in one hand and his other readying what looked like a chakra array for a spell. "We'll take care of it."

"You think?! Holy cow what is that?! I thought that Abeloth stuff that wizard mentioned was scary but holy crap this is terrifying!"

"Protect the Queen," Qui-Gon ordered him as both and Obi-Wan approached the being who dropped his cloak dramatically like Mumm-Ra transformation sequence. He half expected the guy to call upon the ancient spirits of evil. Then shaking his head to clear it Peter shouted at them: "I'll do that but hey bro and uncle! Take care of each other! Kick that guy's tail!"

"Droidekas!" One of the men shouted gaining Peter's attention. Turning away he saw crablike droids appear...with shields and he was out of poppers. Aw man this was gonna suck...

* * *

Obi-Wan gulped as he looked at his foe. It was the same dude from the desert looking eager and bloodthirsty even Qui-Gon's calming presence couldn't quell the thought that he was fighting what quite frankly looked like something from nightmares. What the blazes?

"Follow my movements," Master said as he took off his cloak. "We'll find a rhythm but we need time to synchronize with each other."

"Aye," Obi-Wan agreed as he lowered himself into a crouch his lightsaber held in front of him. His other hand twitched as his other hand ready to launch a spell when the time was right. The being...a Zabrak pulled out a double sided lightsaber and soon activated both sides. Master activated his lightsaber and Obi-Wan leapt over him to get behind him. The being lunged forward to Master and then the battle was joined.

It was odd at first considering it'd been years since he'd done this with a partner but the Force was with him and soon he found himself letting go. But unlike the old days of a pattern to his fight that had been natured by the Temple there was some improve going on with some of the other martial arts he'd learned over the years coming in. Master stumbled slightly before letting him do his thing compensating for any openings.

The Zabrak on the other hand...well he had a harder time adjusting. It seemed the old saying was true, an amateur was worse then opponent to have if you're a master swordsman. They dueled into what looked like a power room with various pillars carrying energy along with gangplanks with what looked like deactivated gravity catchers and no guardrails...did no one consult a health and safety inspector?

He didn't have time to voice this opinion because now the slimeball was pressing down on them now. Oh no this was going to be a tough time.

* * *

"We gotta do something Artoo!" Anakin yelled as he tried various buttons so he could activate the weaponry. He knew that they wanted him safe and he could respect that but he didn't want to be useless or a burden so he had to do something to help at the very least shoot off the droids off of them. Finally he hit one of the bigger buttons that fired up the machine and the engines...oops.

"Oops, wrong button. Maybe this one?" He wondered aloud as he pulled a level which instead closed the canopy. Ah poodoo! This wasn't good. Finally he found the trigger and got his desired response as the lasers fired out and took out the droidekas allowing them to move on...Only now he was flying up and out of the hanger. Aw man this wasn't good. "What's going on Artoo?"

 _Autopilot_ came the reply from the droid.

"Well try to override it," Anakin said as he grabbed an helmet and slammed it on his head. Well it looked he was going to help out here after all. Just not the way he expected it would seem. _Here I go then._

* * *

Ahsoka was worried. Okay scratch that she was terrified. Her brothers told her she would be safe here and Ma Shmi had said the same but something was wrong. She could feel it. It made her want to whimper and cry more so then the mean men on Coruscant. And that was saying something.

"Ahsoka," Shmi called to her looking up from her cooking prep in the kitchen. "It's time to eat something."

"Can't," she said curling into a ball. "Worried."

"About the boys and Padmé?"

"Ah huh."

"Well," she said walking over to where Ahsoka was and gave the Togruta a gentle sidearm hug. "I'm sure they'll be okay."

"Something bad's here," she whispered to her caretaker. "It's dark."

"I know," Shmi shivered. "Something is wrong but-"

"Aw crap, are you frakkin' kiddin' me?!" Another voice barked making Shmi and Ahsoka jump it was a pale being with dreadlocks along with a white being with black hair. Shmi pulled out a blaster that Peter had given her when the Naboo hadn't been looking. The two individuals standing in the entrance way were unprepared when Shmi shot them with a stun blast. One fell while the other quickly took cover and began firing back.

"Ahsoka take cover!" Shmi ordered which the young girl quickly obeyed. She ducked behind a crate and listened as both Shmi and the man exchanged blasts. Suddenly Ahsoka got an idea. She concentrated and thought about the time she made the rock float. She reached out her hand and found a crate. _Size doesn't matter kid. Just concentrate._ Big brother's advice whispered to her as she took the item and with a mighty huff threw in the direction of the man. There was yelp of surprise and then a blast and thud. Then there was a thudding sound like someone running down the stairs. There was a then a stomp of someone jumping down and then a pause. Ahsoka braces herself for the worst. _Help us big brothers. Please._


	26. Battle of Theed Part Two

Track Twenty-Five

Battle of Theed Part Two

"Ah ma'am I'm part of your posse. You've got no cause to aim that blaster at me I swear."

"You'll forgive me for not trusting you."

"Fair enough," the very familiar voice said with a verbal shrug. It sounded like Jazre to be honest. "Can I prove I'm not gonna hurt y'all?"

There was a pause of breath before Ahsoka heard Ma Shmi breathed: "Fine do it."

"Okay I'll call on someone who vouch for me. Hey Ahsoka? Are you there sweetheart?"

"Jazre?" Ahsoka perked up at the familiar voice. Looking over she saw Jazre standing over near the last being with his hands over his head as Shmi aimed her blaster at him.

"Hiya sweetheart," he waved his hands. "How is you?"

"Jazre!" Ahsoka squealed with pleasure as she ran up and hugged him. Looking back at Shmi she said: "He's okay he's a Ravager. He's Charlie-27's crew."

"Used ta be now I'm one of yours now," Jazre said. "Talked to Charlie-27 and he said it was fine. Now I'm crew if y'all have me."

"Can he join?!" Ahsoka jumped for joy. She like Jazre he was fun and full of stories.

"That's up to Peter," Shmi said as she lowered the blaster. "So you're not with them?"

"Those two?" Jazre gestured towards the downed men. "Nah ma'am, I was just comin' in and tryin' to see if y'all were okay when I heard shooting. They ain't a part of a clan no more. They broke the Code along with their boss. They is trash as far as I'm concerned."

"Good," Shmi said as she put away her blaster. "Now what do you propose we do with them?"

"Well, personally I'd say leave 'em in the swamp," Jazre suggested. "They ain't gonna be much issue there. I'd would say shoot 'em but ain't no honor in hitting downed men."

"Fair enough," Shmi agreed as she picked up the first one. "You get the other one and we'll leave them in the swamp. Afterwards we'll inch closer to Theed...I trust you can fly the the _Milano._ Correct?"

"If it's like my ship then the answer is yes ma'am I can," Jazre nodded. "Now then let's get these pieces of scum outta here and git to Peter and Ben."

* * *

 _Oh crap,_ Obi-Wan thought as he continued to fight off the being. He was half wondering if he was fighting a Sith instead of just a fallen Jedi. His fighting technique would indicate that he had some sort of training but he'd never seen this man before. Also he kept gunning for Qui-Gon no matter what. And to make matters worse his lightsaber was red...a big tip off if he was honest.

He blocked an overhead strike and locked his lightsaber with the Zabrak's and shot his knee up to the groin. The Sith _clearly_ didn't expect that blow which caused him to stumble back towards Qui-Gon who pressed his advantage forward making the being fall down several stories.

They followed him down and he almost got a hit until Obi-Wan jumped over to do a downward stab which was deflected. And he was kicked several levels below separating him from Qui-Gon and causing him to almost fall of the walkway.

"These people must hate Health and Safety inspectors," he huffed as he pulled himself up seeing the combatants just above him. With a groan he jumped up and landed just behind them as a security shields activated cutting him off from the rest even he ran like a faithier in the races.

"Oh now safety is issue," he grumbled as tried to get a glimpse of the end so he could use his ring. He couldn't see the end since he was so far

"Piece of crap equipment. Watch, I'll bet the generator isn't even on. Kriffing pain in the sheb," he growled as he he impatiently tapped his foot waiting for the see if he could get an opportunity. As it turned out he didn't have to wait long since it quickly deactivated allowing him to run forward. Only to be cut off by a shield midway between the entrance and the exit.

"Blast it!" He cursed glaring at the security apparatus. It wasn't his or the machine's fault but it felt good to vent out his frustration upon it. Then he forced himself to pay attention to the fight. The devil was using his youth against him and had used his pummel as a rammer and had caught him off guard allowing the being to slam his blade _into Qui-Gon's chest!_

 **"NO!** " He bellowed as Qui-Gon fell to the ground in silent agony. He saw his Master's lightsaber fall on the floor with a thud. The Zabrak smiled in triumph and gave him a savage grin. But whatever taunt he was issuing was lost to Obi-Wan as he gazed at his Master laying on the floor. This wasn't supposed to happen! Master! NO! He looked up to glare at the being and readied his blade feeling something dark come upon him...

* * *

"Aw man," Peter muttered as they ran into another droid filled hall. Ducking behind a pillar along with Padmé and Panaka he commented: "Yo Queenie I thought those Decepticons were supposed to be lured away not congregating in the hall!"

"Decepticons?"

"Never mind," Peter grumbled as he dodged another blast. Man this was really getting annoying here. What were they going to do now?

"We don't have time for this Captain!" Padmé barked echoing his annoyance at the situation. Peter castled a look around to see what he could use. Panaka however took matters into his own hands and shot out a window across from them. While some of the other guards offered them Panaka, Padmé, Peter and few others rushed across to the broken window and onto the ledge on the outside. Peter looked around and saw they were on the cliff side of the palace.

"Dude I could've rocketed us up," Peter grumbled. "In fact you know what? Frak it." With that he grabbed Padmé and activated his jet pack rocketing then several stories up. When he reached an appropriate level he shot out the window and quickly landed letting go of Padmé.

"Sorry Queenie, but I figured you needed a few quick boosts," Peter shrugged as he looked for guards. He saw none but he did see a rather ridiculous looking chair. What the hell was that?

"Warn me next time," she replied giving the chair a curious glance before returning to business. "Actually you've rocketed us up a level higher then we need to be."

"Oops, I can lower us to where we need to be."

"This can work to our advantage," Padmé said shaking her head. "They won't see us coming."

"Can't see...Oh I've gotta an idea!"

"Does it include blocking the battle droids there?"

"Wha-ah come on!" Peter cursed as he ran off with Padmé away from the droids. Right now he envied the fighters right now since their mission wasn't going down the toilet.

* * *

"Look! Look at all that firing that's where the autopilot is taking us," Anakin said to Artoo as they approached the battle. It was obvious that things weren't going that well as several of the fighters had been taken out by some of the flying droids. Anakin quickly looked down at the console to see if Artoo had gotten them off of the autopilot which turned he hadn't and now a number of droids were heading towards him blasting at him.

"Artoo get us off this autopilot before it gets us both killed!"

Artoo answered an affirmative and then finally mercifully the screens went off of autopilot. Anakin whooped as the controls began to finally respond to his touch.

"Okay lets go left," he said turning his ship to the side. It banked hard to the right helping him dodge several fighters. "Now right," he continued as he dodged the firing coming from all around. He heard a beep come from his screen interface with Artoo. Looking down he saw a suggestion of going back...what?!

"Go back?" Anakin said. "Qui-Gon told me to stay in the cockpit so that's what I'm going to do. Okay now I'll try spinning that's a good trick."

Unfortunately what Anakin hadn't noticed in his conversation was a fighter that had snuck up while he'd been both talking to Artoo and spinning around. That said fighter landed a hit which made Anakin spin out of control.

"We're hit Artoo!" He screamed as they soared into an open hanger and then slammed onto the floor. Looking at the control console he saw that the instruments were overheated meaning he was stuck until it cool. Great just great...

"Ah poodoo," he sighed as he saw the battle droids surround him. This wasn't good...


	27. Battle of Theed Part Three

Track Twenty-Six

Battle of Theed Part Three

"Yes! We've got power now!" Anakin yelled as the lights mercifully went from red to green. Artoo trilled out a happy beep. Anakin's finger quickly went to the trigger and began firing shots into the crowd of droids.

"Take this and some of this!" He pulled back the controls and instead of blaster bolts several torpedoes shot out into the hanger.

"Whoa that's not good," Anakin muttered as he frantically looked for the flying controls. "Let's get out of here before this blows!"

R2 whistled with agreement as they began to fly out. It was then that Anakin noticed several explosions had just started around them. Perhaps it was a result of torpedoes? If so great! Then he didn't nearly get himself killed for nothing...and he was _SO_ not tell his Mom about this at all. She'd skin him alive and now come to think of it Mister Qui-Gon wouldn't be thrilled either nor Peter nor Ben...Aw poodoo.

"Well might as well enjoy the ride," he whispered as he gunned the ship forward and out of the hanger. Around him he saw various fighters landing some hits on the now defunct Vulture droids around him. That and they were also shooting at the ship as if to speed along the destruction of the ship. Anakin grinned to himself as he flew off to the planet below surrounded by the remaining pilots. This was so WIZARD! He'd saved the pilots!

* * *

"So you want us to lower ourselves down and then break a window, throw in a smoke grenade and...?"

"Uh then just wing it?"

"Okay I'm offering a modification," Padmé said rubbing her head as they hid from the patrols. "I use the cover to grab the blasters and you slam the doors shut."

"Groovy."

"Now lets do it."

"Got'cha Queenie," Peter smiled at her as he shoot up a window and jumped out holding onto her. With her help and direction they soon reached the throne where sure enough the a froggy looking dude was sitting in a chair along with a slimmer one...both looked like a cross between those Martian aliens from Sesame Street and a frog...what's with this place and frogs?

"That's the Viceroy," Padme said pointing the being in question that was sitting in the chair. "And the other one I believe is Rune Haako his advisor."

"Yeah well he must suck at doing that if he's allowing his boss be a idiot like this. Okay rant over. Are you ready?"

"Absolutely," Padme nodded as she steeled herself for the oncoming attack. Peter himself took a deep breath to steel his nerves and fired into the window. A second later he quickly tossed both Padme and the smoke grenade into the room. Once he'd spotted her landing he flew into the area and fired in the general direction of the door controls. He as gratified to hear then slam shut and sparks. Not so much when he heard several crunches though.

Fervently hoping that had been droids and not people he turned back to the front where Padme was holding up the Viceroy and his lackey. The frogger guys coughed while the smoke escaped from the room via the hole they'd made. Peter quickly slammed his mask on his face so they couldn't see his features. While he wasn't worried about Padme knowing his face he wasn't going to make the mistake of alienating Sud Gunray by being in the middle of such a public event...huh maybe he ask Padme to keep this on the low.

Meanwhile during the confusion Padmé had grabbed some hidden blasters and began shooting with Peter at the remaining droids in the room. None of the droids saw it coming and they then collapsed due to the fire.

"Now then Viceroy," Padmé said with her Queenly voice giving him a hard look as the smoke cleared well enough for her to be seen. "I believe we will discuss a new treaty."

"This is madness! You are all alone with..." his voice trailed off as he looked at Peter's visor eyes. Inside the mask Peter grinned as the Viceroy's voice faltered at the mask accompanied with two blasters pointing at his face. He gulped and turned back to Padmé whose eyes were glittering with triumph even as her face remained neutral. "What are the terms of this negotiation?"

"A ceasefire and removal of your droids from our planet. Even now as we speak our fighters are taking down your control ship and soon your armies will be useless."

"I'd listen to her," Peter added. "I mean you'd best take the option that leaves your dignity intact. Just sayin'."

"Your basing this off of supposition and hearsay..." the Viceroy's voice trailed off as he saw to his growing horror that the droids dropped to the ground outside deactivated. Peter grinned as the Queen turned back to him with sly smile. Now the dude was going to have to negotiate whether he liked it or not. This was gonna be good.

* * *

He could feel his anger rising as he stared at the murderous Zabrak. This second person that he wanted to slay. The first was the lady that he did indeed succeed in killing her. He could feel the sweet seductive call of the Dark calling on his anger and despair. There was a small part of his mind that warned him of the dangers of using his powers that suspiciously sounded like the very few rare times Peter had yelled at him.

 _Just give in,_ it whispered. _Just do it. Kill them._

 _"Yo bro,"_ a memory cut into his thoughts making him pause... calling his attention away...

" _Yo bro," Peter leaned against the engine while Obi-Wan cleaned some of his tools. "Can I talk to you?_

" _Sure," he put down the screwdriver he'd been cleaning. "What's up?"_

 _"You know that heist we did?"_

 _"Yes," he answered shortly feeling ashamed. He'd lost control and gone practically berserk with anger. That wasn't acceptable._

 _"Why'd ya do that?"_

 _"I was worried about you," Obi-Wan ashamedly admitted trying not to look at him. "When I saw you shoot I lost it."_

 _"Yeah well don't," Peter said making him look up. His brother was giving him a hard look. "You wanna honor me? Don't do crap like that. That scared me and you're better then that. You're a good man. I don't want to see none of that. Ya hear?"_

 _"I do," he nodded firmly. "I don't want to fall in that sticky miasma again."_

 _"Molasses?"_

 _"What's molasses?"_

 _"Sticky syrup that is used to cover up gunk_ _...never liked it much. Too syrupy ya know? But..." his voice trailed off and soon a smile burst onto his face. "I got it! We'll call moments like this an Evil Molasses moment! So don't fall into the Evil Molasses ya hear?"_

 _"Yes I er...hear you."_

 _That's right,_ he thought as he brought himself to the present. He wasn't going to do that. He promised both himself and Peter that he wouldn't do that. He wasn't a...well a formal Jedi but he was one. He wasn't a part of the Order but like his Master before him he was carving his own path. And his path wasn't going to sullied by the taint of the Dark Side. No. He wouldn't fall. He was better then that. . He wouldn't dishonor his Master or let Peter down. Obi-Wan breathed in then out letting go of his anger and placing his grief and sadness aside for now. The being stared at him and then activated his lightsaber. Obi-Wan followed suit. A second later the shields fell allowing him to strike.

He attacked with fervor forcing the being back striking and giving him no quarter in the newly discovered back room. Finally the being used the Force to push him into a pit located in the middle of the room. That could've been the end for him had he not grabbed his sling ring beforehand and held onto his lightsaber. Twisting it he opened a portal behind the being.

"Surprise Demon!" Obi-Wan bellowed as he sliced the being in half. The being blinked before falling into the pit in two. Satisfied he shut down his lightsaber and ran over to where Qui-Gon was laying grabbing his Master's lightsaber.

"Hang on I'll get you out of here," Obi-Wan said as he opened a portal to the _Milano._ He quickly picked up Qui-Gon and jumped through the portal shakily as the ship took off. He then closed the portal behind him with one hand.

"Obi-Wan it's too late," Qui-Gon said softly as the ship rumbled beneath them.

"No it isn't! Master, we've got nanotechnology here and it can..."

"Obi-Wan, it's alright. It's too late for me," Qui-Gon assured him even as his voice grew softer. "Just promised me you'll train the boy."

"What the blazes are you talking about?" Obi-Wan croaked. "I didn't even finish my training. How am I supposed to do it for him?"

"Between you and your brother I think you'll figure something out," Qui-Gon weakly smiled. "The Council won't allowed him to be trained. You might not have completed the formal training but you're a Jedi in all the ways that matter. Train him. He'll become a good man under both of your tutelage. Train him please."

"Alright," Obi-Wan choked as he held in his sobs at losing his Master to death. "He'll make a great man, I promise. And I and Peter will make sure of it Master."

Qui-Gon smiled at him softly placing his hand on Obi-Wan's and with his last breath he said: "I'm proud of what you've accomplished my Padawan. And tell Peter I am honored to be his uncle." With that last statement he allowed his spirit to become one with the Force. Obi-Wan began to cry in earnest falling to the ground clutching him and holding his Master close. The sudden clang caught clearly the attention of inhabitants because a second later he heard running and saw Ahsoka running towards them.

"Big brother!" Ahsoka shouted as soon as she spotted him. She looked at the now deceased uncle and her eyes filled with tears. "Oh no Uncle..."

"Yeah," he breathed as he gently put him on examination table and hugged Ahsoka who started crying into his shirt. "He's gone now."

"What happened 'ere?" A man's voice asked that sounded like...looking up he saw Jazre walking down the ladder with Shmi. "What's wrong with 'im?

"He's dead," Obi-Wan said with a sob.

"Aw crap, sorry about that," Jazre said shaking his head sadly. "Didn't seem that bad of a guy."

"If he's dead," Shmi said looking him with a sorrowful and yet fearful look. "Then what's going to happen to Ani?"

"I'm training him," Obi-Wan said drawing up the last of his restraint. "He might not become a Jedi but he'll make fine thief and pirate."

"If he becomes half the men that you and brother and Jazre are. I couldn't ask for better."

"What about the body?" Jazre asked. "We give it to the Naboo?"

"Absolutely not," Obi-Wan replied. "He's getting a Ravager funeral. He was a honorary uncle. He deserves that."

"As you say boss," Jazre nodded with agreement. "I'll git 'im prepped so he can hold out until we git home."

"You don't have to..."

"I'm part of your crew," Jazre said. "It's the least I can do now."

"You're part of the crew?"

"If you'll have me," he shrugged. "Captain Charlie-27 says it's fine. I asked to be transferred 'ere."

"Ah well...welcome to the crew."

"Should we get Peter now?" Shmi asked. "I'd think he'd want to know."

"Wait for the all clear signal," Obi-Wan sighed exhausted by the days events. "He'll pick up Anakin and the money."

"Aye aye Captain."

"First mate," he corrected. "I'm the first mate he's the captain."

"As you say. Now let's git this show on the road."

* * *

After big Brother had talked to them he'd gone to the head of the ship along with Mama Shmi. As he did so he let go of her. Ahsoka didn't mind because she understood. She'd done this before and knew how much it hurt so she wasn't mad just sad.

She watched Jazre as prepped the nice man up for the burial. She'd seen her Mama and Papa prepped similarly before the bad man took her so she knew he like them were going to sleep and not waking up ever again.

"Ahsoka," Mama Shmi called from behind her. "Come here."

"Yes ma'am," she said turning away. She ran to Shmi's arms and buried her face into shoulder and started crying again. She was going to miss him and his death was going to make the others sad. Why did he have to die? She couldn't answer and the lack of answer made her cry some more. As she cried she could've sworn she felt a pat on her head and someone rubbing her montrals. She looked and saw no one. She leaned back down into Shmi's shoulder confused and sad.


	28. Horns of Freedom and the Colors of Ogord

Track Twenty-Seven

Horns of Freedom and the Colors of Ogord

"We're on the far side now," Jazre said as he eased the ship down toward the outside of a big city that Mama Shmi called Theed. Ahsoka looked down with awe at the buildings and the people running around cleaning up. It seemed so big to her.

"We'll wait here," big brother said crossing his arms. "I'll contact Peter and tell him what's up."

"Aye first mate."

"Is he coming home?" Ahsoka asked. "Is Ani coming too?"

"Yes they both are," big brother assured her. "Afterwards we send Qui-Gon off into the stars then we get to business."

"I can give you comlink frequencies for Zelda," Jazre said. "She told me that she's staying until she's sure I'm safe."

"So she can attend?"

"Better then none."

"True, call her up. I'll call Peter," big brother said as he pulled out his comlink. Ahsoka turned her gaze back to the city were her friend and other big brother were wondering if they were okay.

"As you wish Boss."

 _Please be okay,_ Ahsoka thought as she allowed her senses to stretch like Obi-Wan had taught her trying to feel for her brother and Anakin. _And come back soon._

* * *

"And we'll settle the rest of the accounts once you're processed. That is as soon my associate has opened the door," Padmé said giving Peter a pointed look which made him wince as he tried to hot wire the door open. Shooting had been a good idea at the time but neither of them accounted for the fact that the door eventually would need to be opened.

Then again none of them had thought of it at the time so they both were morons. It was just Padmé couldn't afford to look ill prepared while Peter could technically take the fall. Still is was kinda funny in way...

Suddenly there was a spark and one of the doors opened with a relieved Panaka with a security contingent. Padmé nodded to them and soon they dragged the Viceroy and his crappy advisor away. She smiled at him.

"I believe I owe you payment for getting me back home and assisting in my hostile takeover," Padmé said as she sat back down in what Peter assumed was the throne.

"Yeah you do," Peter smiled back at her. "Now-"

A sharp beep on his comlink cut off what he was about to say. He grabbed it and looked at the frequency. It was Obi-Wan's. Wait a second? Had something happened? Wouldn't he come to greet him otherwise?

"Hold that thought I gotta take this," Peter said holding up his hand. Fortunately he was spared from further explanation since Panaka reentered into the room. Peter smiled at him as he walked out of the throne room. He walked a ways down to make sure he was out of earshot. Once he was sure that he wasn't going to have listeners he activated his comlink: "What's up Ben? Are you okay?"

"Peter," Obi-Wan's voice came over the comlink. "Get the money and the kid we're getting out of here."

"Wait what about Jinn? He ain't gonna be happy us taking the kid. He's training the kid right?"

"Peter...the reason we're leaving...it's about Master Jinn," Obi-Wan replied his voice breaking slightly. Peter stiffened at the break. There were only a few that rattled his brother the Evil Molasses was one but he'd promised not to do that...No. Please, no.

He drew in a sharp breath as the implications began to sink in. Qui-Gon Jinn was dead. That had to be the explanation otherwise they would've left the kid with him. Blazes hellfire take that freak! He balled his free hand into a fist wanting to punch something. That piece of crap that killed him had better be dead or Peter would hunt that bastard down and make him wish he was dead. He liked the Jedi and now some horned jerk had killed him!

"Has something happened?" Padmé's voice cut into his thoughts. Looking at her he saw her worried face as she walked down the hallway alone which calmed him slightly. He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down as Obi-Wan had taught him. He wasn't going to be a hypocrite. Vengeance wasn't the way and besides the best revenge was living a full life. It was like saying: "Screw you," which of course was the best flip off. _Breath in, breath out._

"Something's happened," Peter admitted. "I can't stay long now. I'm sorry I can't say. But..."

"I understand," Padmé said sadly nodding. "Do what you must. I'll deliver the money to the hanger."

"Thanks Padmé," Peter bowed to her. "I appreciate it."

"You helped save my planet far faster then it would've been had you not been there. I'd dare say we could've succeeded without your help."

"Aw now you're just buttering me up," Peter said a sad smile breaking across his face. It would be a long time before he could feel happy once more since his adopted Uncle had died. "I reckon you would've been been fine with or without us."

"Perhaps but then again we'll never know."

"Right," Peter said. "Well if you'll excuse me I gotta get the kid. He's got a Mom to head home to since well the Jedi ain't so keen on training him."

"Of course," she nodded her eyes widening with understanding. Her face fell as she too realized what was being said. Smart gal, no wonder she was Queen. Panaka was right she was wise beyond her years. With that Peter turned to leave until an important fact made itself very apparent at that very moment.

"Um one question," he said turning back to Padmé.

"Yes?" She said looking concerned.

"How do I get to the hanger bay from here?"

She snorted tearfully but soon composed herself and said: "How about I go with you and give you the money. Then we'll go to Anakin. I can bid you guys goodbye there."

"Good idea," Peter agreed as he allowed Padmé to fall into step beside him. The walk was long but Peter wasn't in the mood to fill the silence with conversation. Padmé bless her sensed his mood didn't press for details. They stopped by a room and she made Peter wait for a bit before returning with suitcase filled with credits. She even allowed him to open up the case and check which he appreciated. Finally their business concluded in terms of payment she lead him down the hanger so he could pick up Anakin.

 _I hate leaving her out of the loop but in the end it's easier for her to claim that she didn't know what was going on if all this goes south so she doesn't take the hate. Thank heavens she's smart enough to get that much._ Peter thought as he entered into a surprisingly raucous party going were pilots cheering and screaming in joy. He'd argue that there was a full blown celebration hoedown going on with whooping and...Anakin perched on some dude's shoulders looking triumphant.

"What in tarnation is going on here?" He shouted over the whoops getting everyone's attention. "What's going on?"

"This kid shot down the droid control ship," one of the pilots spoke up as the dudes gently lowered him down to the ground. Anakin looked at him with combination of confused and slightly worried.

"Ah okay...Wait no! Not okay! Boy!" He barked at Anakin making him jump. "Didn't I say no fighting?! What the in the blue blazes were you thinking?"

"Hey it was an accident," Anakin said defensively. "It's not like I could stop it."

"Yeah well I'd think your Mom would disagree with that there," Peter retorted. "Come on, we're heading out."

"Wait but what about-?"

"Anakin," Padmé interrupting making everyone painfully aware that she was still present. "I think you need to just listen to him now."

"I'll explain later," Peter cut off Anakin's follow up question. "Now come on."

Anakin looked like he wanted to protest but soon he nodded and reluctantly fell into step behind him. Peter turned and with Padmé they both turned and left the hanger. He held up his comlink and saw a homing signal had been sent. Good it'd make them easier to find.

"I take it I won't be seeing you two or Shmi, Ahsoka or your brother for quite some time," Padmé commented as they walked down the corridor to the entrance.

"Probably not," Peter replied as he looked down the his map. Good they weren't too far off so the walk wouldn't be too long. "So I guess this is were we part ways."

"Yes it seems so," Padmé said quietly. She looked up at Peter and said: "I take it Anakin will be his mother care from now on?"

"We...we take care of our own," Peter replied cryptically noting Anakin's alarmed expression. "He'll be cared for and I'm sorry about Jinn."

"Don't be," she replied shaking her head. "You aren't responsible for whatever happened. I'm just grateful for his help."

"He'll be among the stars," Peter consoled her. "He'll hear the horns of freedom and the colors of Ogord will fly over his grave."

"Then can't ask for anymore now can I?" Padmé said sadly. "Good well, may your journey be free from strife and may the rivers be kind to your ship."

"May our trails pass again," Peter said giving her Ravager salute. "Good luck you Majesty."

"Goodbye Padmé," Anakin said bowing his eyes filling with tears as he looked at Padmé. "I'll see you again. I promise."

Padmé nodded and then turned around back into the palace. She would be needed there that much Peter knew. They would need her in the coming days and quite frankly they were lucky to have a Queen like her. It kinda made Peter sad to be honest that rulers like her were so rare. _Nova and Kree could use more folk like her. It's just a shame that they're so rare._ Shaking his head he walked forward with Anakin trailing in his wake as they made their way to the _Milano._ Their part was done. Now all that remained was the put Jinn into the stars for his journey. Then their journey here would begin with a new start and a crew to boot.

* * *

He was pacing. It was an annoying habit of his that he was allowing himself to indulge in. Peter was taking a while but that was to be expected but then again...

"Heloe dalee!" Jar Jar's voice called to Obi-Wan making him look over. Jar Jar was approaching with a contingent of rather roughed up Gungans in two. "Wesa won!"

"Ah yes," Obi-Wan smiled wanly at him. He pointed to the triumphant warriors. "I can see that."

"Whaten happened?" Jar Jar asked concernedly as the rest of the Gungans walked past him ignoring him into the square and up to the palace.

"Nothing-"

"Mesa clumsy, but mesa not stupid," Jar Jar shook his head sympathetically. "Whaten happened?"

He considered lying to the Gungan but soon crushed that impulse. It was one thing to keep it from Padmé, she was royalty and was connected to high ranking officials as a result. Jar Jar on the other hand as far as anyone was concerned was a nobody therefore not worthy of notice new rank not withstanding. And more importantly, he got the impression that Jar Jar was friend of Qui-Gon. He deserved to know at least.

"He's...Qui-Gon is dead," Obi-Wan laboriously said dragging out the words scraping over the still raw emotional wounds. "Someone killed him...I killed him but it was too late...I..."

His rambling was stopped by Jar Jar abruptly grabbing him and giving a hug. He stiffened at first but soon leaned into the Gungan that held him.

"Mesa sorry," Jar Jar said sadly. "Mesa hopin' hesa at peace."

"He will be," Obi-Wan said as he gently backed away from the embraced touched that Gungan had thought of his emotional well being. He wasn't that bad of guy actually clumsiness and slight childishness aside.

"Mesa thinkin' this be a long time since mesa getting on the ship. But now mesa thinkin' isa bad timin' to ask..."

"To ask what?"

"If mesa can comen with yous?"

"You want to come with us?" Obi-Wan said bemused. "Why? You're general and a hero here. Why come with us?"

"Yeah, for now," Jar Jar said as he drooped. "Mesa berry clumsy. There be mui mui time that deysa love mesa but once mesa mess up?" He shook his head sadly. "Den mesa backen square one again. Mesa thinkin' that I could help yousa out with Ahsoka like Shmi. Yousa nice."

"Ah Jar Jar I hate to break to you but we're pirates," Obi-Wan said slowly enunciating every word to see that Jar Jar got the point. "That means we go into dangerous situations. We can and will be shot at. We smuggle and steal. Are you up to that? Can you handle that?"

"My no know, but mesa willin' to try. Yousa haven a small crew mesa tinks. Well mesa helpin' best as mesa can. "

Obi-Wan didn't have the heart to argue the point further. The fact was that he was right, they did have a small crew and really he was offering...why not? What did they have to lose?

"Sure," Obi-Wan sighed not really having a solid reason for rejecting him. "You're in."

"Tank yousa, mesa won't letten yousa down," Jar Jar said giving him a smile.

"What's going on?" Obi-Wan heard Peter ask. Turning behind him he saw both Peter and Anakin approaching him. "Ben?"

"Meet our new crew, well one of them," Obi-Wan gestured to Jar Jar. "He's coming."

"Okaay?" Peter looked confused. "Wait," he raised his hand. "You said one of the crew."

"Jazre Uta joined as well. Yeah it was a shock to me as well."

"Whoa man, we seem to be picking up everyone here," Peter muttered.

"Okay what's going on?" Anakin cut in looking both frustrated and confused. "Why do we have to leave and what happened to Master Qui-Gon?"

"He's dead," Obi-Wan said softly. Anakin looked dumbstruck at the news. "And we're leaving because the authorities might object to you going with your Mom considering she works for us. Oh and he also asked me to train you if you're willing."

"Thank about it," Obi-Wan said as he moved out of the way. "You don't have to answer now. But just think about it. In either case welcome to the _Milano."_

"Yeah welcome home," Peter echoed as he began walking up the gangplank. Once all of them begin going into the ship, Obi-Wan allowed himself to relax. It'd been a stressful day to say the least. And to top it off they were going to have a funeral. This was going to an extremely long day. And he couldn't wait for it to be over.

* * *

Anakin looked out at the stars as the rest of the crew bustled around him preparing for the funeral. He'd felt somewhat angry that Peter was being so insistent on leaving but when he'd heard Qui-Gon the man he'd counted on to train him in the ways of the Jedi was dead he felt numb.

But now Ben... _No Obi-Wan,_ he corrected himself. Now Obi-Wan was offering to train him. Anakin had asked a reprieve and was now thinking of his options. There really weren't many. Sure he could stick around the Naboo but Mom was with the Ravagers and...the Jedi didn't want him. That much they made clear.

 _Maybe I can be a Ravager,_ he thought startling himself. _The Jedi didn't like me but Peter and Obi-Wan are nice and Mom's here. So why not?_ He smiled as he got up from his crouch decision made. _Don't worry Qui-Gon I'll make a good Ravager you'll see. I can be a Chosen One with the Ravagers at my side since I can't be a Jedi._

"Hey kid," the Krylorian, Jazre, called out to him. "We're ready. Come on."

"Alright," Anakin said as he walked over to where Jar Jar, Mom, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Jazre and Peter were standing next to the body that was near the incinerator. Qui-Gon was covered with ribbons as per the Ravager custom according to Jazre who told him a little about what was going on now. Peter walked to side with Ben.

"Okay I'll go first, let me start by saying that I didn't know this guy that long," Peter said starting the eulogy. "He was a crafty dude and one to look out for. But he was a nice guy and I warmed up to him. I found out he was my brother's master and I adopted him. I got an uncle and he gave me a great brother. He was a good man and good Jedi. Thanks for all your help and for being a part of the family. Thanks Jinn and we'll see you in the stars man. Fly well, may the Ashla be with you."

After he was done he turned to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan bowed his head and began muttering in something in a language that Anakin had never heard before and while he couldn't understand it his tone made it clear it was a lament. After he was finished he nodded to Peter. Evidently done, Peter pressed a button. The body was lowered into incinerator and soon began to burn brightly. Then Peter hit another button and the ashes impossibly colored began to be scattered across the stars. Around the ashes both of their ships shot out fireworks. Jar Jar, Ahsoka, Mom and Anakin stared in awe.

"Those are the colors of Ogord," Jazre explained as he gazed out the window. "We honor him by lighting the colors so he can hear the horns of freedom."

"And this," he said as he placed a fist over his heart and his arm went across his chest chancing a glance at the others including Anakin. "Is a proper Ravager salute that we give to our fallen brethren."

Anakin turned his gaze back to viewport as he watched the Jedi's ashes get dispersed.

"See ya, man," Peter said and from the sound of it giving him a salute. "Walk well and walk true."

"Farewell Master Qui-Gon Jinn," Obi-Wan saluted him as his Masters ashes scattered across the cosmos light up by the colors from theirs and Zelda's ship. "I was honored to be your Padawan and I'll see you in the stars."

"Didn't know ya that long but you were a nice guy, pity I didn't know you that long," Jazre said.

"Bye nice man," Ahsoka whispered softly almost too soft for anyone to hear as she also saluted the colors illuminating her small face that Anakin only saw in brief glance that everyone that had spoken all were saluting him with Ravager salute.

"Thank you for freeing my son," Shmi said giving a Ravager salute to the ashes which Anakin could see from the corner of his eye evidentially she'd decided to follow the others lead. "And training this fine young man."

"Mesa tankin' yousa for savin' mesa. Butten 'cause of yousa mesa haven palos now. Solongabe Qui-Gon Jinn, meea missin' yousa, " Jar Jar said also from the sounds of it he too was giving a Ravager salute.

"Goodbye sir, I won't be a Jedi like we thought but I'll be a mighty fine Ravager," Anakin said giving him a proper Ravager salute as seemed proper. "I'll work with Obi-Wan and I'll do you both proud."

"Fly well brethren," Peter, Jazre and Obi-Wan said in unison as the last of his ashes scattered across the cosmos. "See you in the stars, walk forward heralded by the horns of freedom and draped in the colors of Ogord. Walk with pride brother and we shall see you in the stars when the time comes."

Anakin watched as the last of the ashes dissipated feeling his life was going to change. Once the ashes were gone the second ship flew away and jumped to hyperspace leaving them alone. He turned his gaze away and walked up to Obi-Wan who was hugging Peter tightly silently weeping which Anakin didn't comment on because that was okay. He was sad too. So he waited until he was done then he walked up to him. It was now or never and he was going to do Qui-Gon proud and make his Mom proud.

"Obi-Wan," he called getting the man's attention. "I'll learn from you. I'll learn about the Force from you. I'll be a Ravager."

"Good," Obi-Wan replied wiping his face. "And we're in luck because we've got a job coming up. Peter and I will take it so we can a feel for our employer. You are to go with Jazre, Ahsoka, Shmi and Jar Jar to find a mother ship for us."

"Yes sir," Anakin said giving him a salute. "I won't let you down."

"Alright," Peter said as he wiped his eyes. "Let's go. Autobots, let's roll out."

"Who?"

"Ah never mind, let's just go."


	29. New Beginnings

Track Twenty-Eight

New Beginnings

Tullk was furious. He watched livid the locals celebrate whatever they were celebrating feeling furious and worried. They'd been knocked out by some punk, left in swamp, woken up to find the ship gone and to make matters worse now the boys had gone to ground meaning their tracking signal was now useless. All of this culminating with the reality that Yondu was going to have their hide. But while that was worrisome the fact was they were missing again. Though he didn't have a soft spot for them unlike the Capt, he still didn't think they were too bad so he was worried about them.

"Now what?" Oblo asked his gaze going over the crowd in the hopes of finding the boys not that'd it do him any good he'd checked. "We ain't got the boys now."

"We head back," Tullk said the bitter taste of defeat thick in his mouth. "Captain Yondu will know what to do."

"He'll gut us," Oblo shivered as they turned away from the parade walking back to their ship. "He's gonna kill us."

"I know but we ain't got no choice," Tullk signed as he briefly turned back gazing at the cheering crowds. Those boys were going to be the death of him. "He said either git the boys or we comin' back. Bounty hunters will git 'em. Make no mistake."

"You say so," Oblo shrugged looking resigned. "But I reckon those boys won't be found for a while."

"Yeah," Tullk sighed. "I git the impression too. It's gonna be a while before we see those boys again..."

* * *

"Okay," Peter said as they left Naboo space quickly jumping into hyperspace. "So it's gonna be you and me. Shmi and the others will get the ship?"

"That's the plan," Obi-Wan agreed. "Unless you've got an objection to that?"

"Nope," Peter shook his head. Count on Obi-Wan to at least ask. Yondu didn't even bother to ask for another opinion or even for a plan come to think of it.

"So we're ship shopping for a possible mother ship?"

"Yes Ani you are," Peter said to him. "Feel fortunate that I include you in that considering that stunt you pulled."

"Stunt?" Shmi's voice became glacial as she walked up the ladder having put Ahsoka to bed. Not that Peter could blame her this was an exhausting kind of day. "What stunt?"

"Um-"

"Kid flew a ship and took out the droid control ship nearly getting himself killed," Peter helpfully said even as Anakin looked at him with a slight scowl. "Hey," he barked at the boy. "I told you to stay outta trouble."

"And I told you I couldn't help that," Anakin bite back. "It was on autopilot and what was I supposed to do?"

"Stay out. Look the fact you were a help to the battle is good and no it wasn't your fault," Obi-Wan interjected. Anakin sagged with relief while Peter felt a little flat footed at being told off considering that Obi-Wan was vehemently against him going to fight.

"But consider how worried you made everyone," he continued. "Sure you helped but at the same time you could've been killed. All I'm saying is if you find yourself in a jam then be smart about it. Stuff like this kills people and just because you're lucky now doesn't mean it will hold up later. Got it?"

"What he said and more," Peter added. "We care about you doofus and we worry okay? So don't do stupid stunts. Understand?"

"O-okay," Anakin said softly clearly not used to people outside his mother and Qui-Gon caring about him. "Got it, I'll be careful."

"You'd better," Peter said giving him a rare serious look. "I mean it."

"Getting back on topic we're going to drop you off on Nar Shadda in the morning," Obi-Wan said as he looked at the map they'd gotten at the Temple. "Then we're heading to Cato Neimoidia. Then we're completing the mission and start recruiting."

"Neimoidia...like those guys that attacked the Naboo?"

"Yeah but he ain't part of the Trade Federation leadership according to Roz," Peter told Jazre. "He's got nothin' to do with them."

"He'd better, because he's with the murderer that killed Jinn...I'll gut him pay or no," Jazre said with dark promise.

"That assassin was a Sith," Obi-Wan replied. "I don't think he or the Trade Federation for that matter have anything to do with it."

"Sith?" Anakin asked. "What's a Sith?"

"A follower of the Dark Side," Obi-Wan said. "They use passion for strength and power to dominate over others."

"So...passions are a bad thing?" Peter asked. "I mean you can be passionate about justice. Passion ain't all bad."

"That's true but most of the time it can lead to sense of self righteousness and arrogance. Passion is something that Jedi try to avoid," Obi-Wan said. "I mean think of it this way, if you let passion get in the way of your thinking then wouldn't that cause issues for us?"

"Fair enough point," Peter conceded. "So you ain't allowed to feel anything?"

"No," Obi-Wan shook his head. "That's a common misconception. We can feel but we learn to control ourselves so as not to let our emotions get in the way of things that we need to do. So when the Jedi say release your feelings to the Force what they mean is confront your issues, examine them, deal with them and then let it go. Part of being a Jedi is the betterment of a person. So we can feel emotion we just confront and control them."

"So you don't let your heart think so you use your head," Peter said echoing a common phrase that Yondu used to teach him when his was younger.

"Exactly, also the Sith want to rule the galaxy."

"Oh...OH! So they're like Skeletor or Megatron? Dude that's not good."

"Who?"

"Who's that?"

"Mega who?"

"And mesa thinkin' that wesa loss for who Mr. Skeletor issa now okeday?"

Peter looked his confused audience sighing that no one understood his references. Oh boy was that going to have to change in the future. "I mean they're the bad guy like Ming the Merciless. Bad hombres."

"Yes Peter," Obi-Wan said with amused grin. "They're the bad guys. Next time use something else like the legendary Lord Momin or Prince Humperdink or Vizzini."

"Good to hear whatever y'all talking about," Jazre said yawning. "So we're going to this Nar place?"

"Yes, it's known as the Smugglers Moon. It's a haven for people like us in the galaxy."

"So is it a base candidate?"

"I'd choose Batuu to be honest for that," Obi-Wan shook his head as he answered Jazre. "It's the furthest planet so it wouldn't be so hard to get to."

"Like a refueling station," Peter said catching Obi-Wan's train of thought. "So we use it to refuel then go into the Core."

"That's the idea."

"Groovy."

"Sounds like a plan," Jazre agreed turning towards the ladder.

"Wesa going dere to get ship?" Jar Jar asked finally speaking up. "Mesa tinking that wesa be better off in Republic."

"No," Shmi shook her head. "That would be foolish. We did just leave Republic space and chances are our faces..."

"Particularly yours," Peter pointed at Anakin who had the good grace to look sheepish. "Are probably splashed across whatever passes for news there. Besides we ain't gonna be using the mother ship for a while until we get a decent sized crew. So we're starting at the bottom."

"Oh and as for news the main hub is called HoloNet news Peter or HNN for short. There are some smaller affliates like NEXU network or INW or PBUS."

"So it's like CBS, PBS or ABC at home only kinda of?"

"What?"

"Earthian stations," Obi-Wan said to Jazre. "You'll get used to him spouting out random Earthian stuff."

"Hey what can I say man? I like to reference Earth a lot," Peter said with a shrug. "It's my home planet after all. Ain't gonna forget it."

"Where's Earth?"

"Milky Way Galaxy, it's an M-class planet. Way out of the way of the Nova or Kree Empires or so I figured since they've never invaded far as I know...Anyway long story short, I was kidnapped from there when I was a kid actually."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah Ani," Peter said to the boy's shocked face. "I was kidnapped so count your blessings that you have your mom and people that care about you at all. I got stuck with pirates that threaten to _eat_ me if I did something wrong. So think about that the next time you think of getting into a jam like that."

"Oh," Anakin breathed clearly caught off guard by the admission. "Is that why...?"

"Uh huh, that's why I worry."

"Well I worry because I've seen war zones," Obi-Wan said drolly. "I've seen people killed. Killed people, participated in massacres, seen the aftereffects of massacres. So I've been around the block being a slave soldier and all."

"Ah," Jar Jar said with understanding coming over his face. "That's why yousa suggested that mesa people dying when wesa were at Otoh Gunga?"

"Correct."

"Well thatsa explains it."

"Good," Peter said clapping his hands so he could gain the attention of those present. "Now that we've established this. We'll be assigning tasks now. Ani, you help Jazre with the ships preferably one we can pilot with skeletal crew until we can fill up the roster. Shmi and Jar Jar you've got babysitting duties and supply run. Keep a good eye on Ahsoka she's a crafty one. Obi-Wan and I will take care of the deal and the job."

"I'll negotiate," Obi-Wan chimed in.

"Well duh," Peter rolled his eyes. "Any tom-fool would know that."

"Is he that good?"

"Ah Jazre," Peter smiled at him. "He'd sell your ship and your mother right under you so fast your head would spin."

"That good?"

"The best."

"Well then," Shmi said with a smile. "May I suggest we get ready for the trip. Sleeping would be a good idea considering that we've all had an exhausting day today."

"Yes ma'am."

"Okeday."

"Sure Mom."

"Alright, to bed and then tomorrow to Nar Shadda and Cato Neimoidia."

* * *

Waking up was interesting considering that he heard noises outside his room. He shook his head groggily trying to figure out when and what was going on. Then the memories of yesterday asserted themselves into his mind calming him. He was on the _Milano_ with Jazre, Anakin, Shmi, Jar Jar, Ahsoka and Peter. They were going to drop them off on Nar Shaddaa. Quickly he put on this clothes and walked out to the smell of breakfast cooking. Shmi smiled as he entered the kitchen with Ahsoka following behind him bopping into in her excitement to get to the seat. Obi-Wan smiled at her enthusiasm as he sat down. Shmi put a plate of food which he nodded in thanks.

"Have you eaten?" He asked as he began munching on his breakfast.

"Yes," Shmi answered. "I decided that it would be best if I eat before preparing for everyone."

"You'll need it," Obi-Wan agreed rubbing Ahsoka head playfully. She squeaked and stuck out her tongue at him retaliation. He not one to back down from a challenge stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes for good measure making Ahsoka giggle. Shmi tutted at the two before returning to her cooking.

" 'Morning y'all," Peter slurred as he slumped in. He'd clearly enjoyed his long sleep since his hair was sleep-tossed and messy. He slammed himself into a nearby seat and began rubbing his eyes in an attempt to walk himself up. No surprise for Obi-Wan since he knew that Peter wasn't much of a morning person. Well not until he had a cup of caff then he'd be fine.

"Morning sleepyhead," Obi-Wan teased. Peter shot him a glare. Shmi brought him a cup of caff which he quickly gulped down. Once finished his eyes looked more awake and alert. Jazre, Jar Jar and Anakin followed a few seconds later and soon all of the save for Shmi ate their meal.

"Did you eat?" Peter asked once his wits had returned to him. "I can handle the cooking if you want to eat."

"I've already eaten thank you," Shmi said giving him a smile. "No worries."

"Awesome."

"Alright we remember the plan?" Obi-Wan asked. All of them nodded save Ahsoka. _Ah that's right she was sleeping at the time_.

"Okay the plan is that Shmi, Jazre, Anakin and you," he pointed to her. "Are going to Nar Shaddaa while we head to Cato Neimoidia. You'll stay with Shmi and mind her. Understand?"

"Okay!" Ahsoka said as she gave him a Ravager salute. "I'll be good I promise!"

"Groovy, now lets get ready," Peter said as he finished up the last of his breakfast. Wiping his mouth he pushed out his chair and began to head for the cockpit. Obi-Wan quickly finished his food and promptly put his and Peter's dishes in the sink before following him up.

At the cockpit Peter had just pulled out of hyperspace and was approaching the muggy planet. Peter angled the ship and soon they were the atmosphere and saw. A dirtier version of Coruscant.

"Cheery place," Peter quipped. "I mean the smog adds such character to the place."

"Blame the Hutts," Obi-Wan shrugged as he checked the navigation to see a hanger that they could safely drop the others off. "They polluted the moon and just leave it as is."

"Joy," Peter sighed.

"Sounds like what I've heard about Nowhere to me," Jazre commented as he joined them.

"Yousa place is odd mesa tinks."

"I think we can all agree on that," Shmi nodded as she crossed her arms. "So you're going to drop us off here?"

"Yup," Peter said as he followed the route that Obi-Wan lead him down. "So get ready. We need a ship and some supplies. Got it?"

"Understood Capt."

"I'll help out that's a promise," Anakin swore.

"You'd better," Peter replies as he set down on a loading platform that Obi-Wan had pointed him to. Obi-Wan handed the remaining peggats and Republic credits while Peter gave comlinks so they could stay in contact with each other. Once they'd been equipped Jazre lead the group to small armory to arm themselves and then down the gangplank away from the _Milano._ Anakin waved at them as the group walked away.

"Well now we've got an appointment at Cato Neimoidia," Obi-Wan said once the others were out of view.

"Yup let's not keep the dude waiting."

* * *

Anakin was eagerly looking at all the ships around them. Now they were planet side they or rather Jazre and he were now looking for a mother ship for them while Mom, Jar Jar and Ahsoka grabbed some supplies elsewhere. Anakin looked over the various models looking for one that could not only host the _Milano_ but also host a huge crew because he had a feeling their crew was going to get bigger like really big. Fortunately they had enough peggats to cover the cost for the most part. Even so Jazre still wanted to go cheap.

"Cheap is good," he'd told Anakin as he lead him down to the more lower end yards once they'd split up. "Means if you got more, they'd be willin' to bargain with ya. More expensive you git the more you have to barter down that don't look good to nobody unless you're a stellar con artist."

"Alright," Anakin agreed as his gaze traveled over the ships in the lots. Many looked at least serviceable but there were several that looked like junk in every sense of the word. They walked down aisle steadily rejecting each one with them getting not closer to finding a mother ship.

"Can I help you?" A voice called out. Looking behind them they saw a Duros approaching them. "Is there something specific you're looking for?"

"Just browsing," Jazre brushed him off. "I'll let you know if I need help."

"Take your time then," the Duros shrugged as he walked off. Jazre nodded to him before continuing his looking with Anakin following. For the next two hours they looked over various ships and weighted in the pros and cons of the ships. Finally after their last dead end Jazre sighed explosively.

"Shot," Jazre muttered as he looked over the various ships in the yard. "This is such a pain. Might have to call that salesperson if we ain't got no ship soon."

Anakin silently agreed with him. Looking for the right size was important if it was going to be a mother-ship. The _Milano_ would have to be able to dock with...Suddenly an old freighter he hadn't noticed before soon caught his attention. It looked like a huge old merchant ship of a Mon Cala make. It certainly looked big enough to accommodate them.

"What about that one?" He asked pointing the ship. It looked old and battered but with a little fix up they could turn into a working mother-ship. It would be slightly pricey but doable if they did it right. "It's a fixer upper but we could get that working and use it."

"Huh that one eh?" Jazre looked at the ship approvingly. "Don't see no other deal that'd be good. So reckon it should be fine."

"Good choice," the Duros said walking towards them. "It's got a few steering issues but I got this for a steal. And I'm guessing you're looking for a mother ship."

"You'd be right."

"You take credits?" Anakin asked.

"Get all kinds on Nar Shaddaa so yes I do."

"Good," Jazre smiles at him. "Now let's get to business."

* * *

Ahsoka was thrilled. She looked around the marketplace tugging at Jar Jar's hand while Mama Shmi bargained for their supplies. They'd been given a small amount that would last for a bit. Or so she'd been told. Ahsoka just was excited to be around Jar Jar and Mama Shmi.

Suddenly as she looked around the world or at least how she saw it slowed down to almost a standstill. Then she saw someone's hand shot out as Mama Shmi was about to pull out her money. Without hesitation she lunged letting go of Jar Jar and tackled the being to the ground. It was a Wookiee who squealed with fright as Ahsoka wrestled the money from their grasp. It was then the world sped up to normal and Ahsoka heard her name being called out by Jar Jar and Mama Shmi.

"Ahsoka!"

"Ahsoka! Let them go Ahsoka," Mama Shmi commanded. Ahsoka reluctantly let go of the Wookiee who groaned and snarled at her. Ahsoka just glared at the being feeling a myriad of emotions flooding through the Wookiee.

"Theysa be grabben the mulas," Jar Jar said as he snatched the peggats from the Wookiee's hands.

"I can see that," Shmi commented. She leaned over and smiled at the Wookiee child.

"Hello there little one. Are you hungry?" Shmi asked as she leaned over to the being. The being nodded tersely. "Well that won't do. Do you have any family?"

The being's anger and shame began to cool and their shoulders slumped as they shook their head. Ahsoka looked at the being startled. That person was like her? Aw that was sad. Ahsoka grabbed the Wookiee and gave them a big hug. Peter said hugs help people feel better and the Wookiee soon began leaned into her.

"I see," Shmi placed her hand on the Wookiee's shoulder. "Would you like me to buy you something?"

The being's head shot up as they barked what Ahsoka guessed was a yes. Shmi smiled at them and extended her hand while Jar Jar smiled and extended his which Ahsoka grabbed. Together they walked into the crowds of the marketplace looking for a place to eat.


	30. New Job and New Crew

Track Twenty-Six

New Job and New Crew

The flight to Cato Neimoidia was a quiet one. Or at least quiet by Peter's standards. Obi-Wan was used to silences but usually if Peter wasn't talking his ear off he was listening to the _Awesome Mixtape._ Now, it was just ambivalent ship noises which was kinda of unnerving to be honest since he wasn't used to this. He wondered what was bothering Peter to institute this quiet but then again they'd just had a funeral not to long ago so it would be a while until things got back to normal. Obi-Wan himself wasn't sure if he could admit the fact that Qui-Gon was gone for good now just so soon after he'd found once again. His loss stung and he felt lost as he did when he'd been with the Kree beforehand.

 _He's with the stars,_ he assured himself firmly. _He's one with the Force. He wouldn't want me to mope but it's too difficult to swallow at times the thought that he's now gone for good now._

"Hey Obi-Wan?" Peter asked finally breaking the silence. "Gotta a question for ya."

"Shoot."

"So what do reckon are we gonna do about Yondu? I mean reckon he'll be after us once he finds out about this crap or at the least on the lookout for us."

"Avoid him as long as we possibly can," Obi-Wan said. "After all he's going to be _livid_ if he finds out that we know his dishonored status and left him."

"Not to mention stealing one of his ships is a big no-no," Peter agreed with a smirk. "So if we run into him in the future?"

"We run."

"Fair enough," Peter agreed. "So running is a great idea now."

"Absolutely."

"Groovy," Peter nodded.

The silence came back only it was slightly less awkward. Obi-Wan tapped the console as if willing the ship to go faster. Finally the navi-computer gave the signal that they'd reached their destination. Peter pulled back the lever and they soon saw Cato Neimoidia on the screen.

"Show time," Peter said as he gently went into the atmosphere using a navigation beacon to find a spaceport.

"I think the destination is one of the hanging cities nearby," Obi-Wan said as he looked over the map provided by Roz.

"Hanging cities?"

"You'll see," Obi-Wan said with a sly smile.

"Dude, yo that's not-whoa!" Peter exclaimed once they'd reached mountain peak and got a glimpse of one of the cities. He'd seen the cities in his studies in the Temple but seeing them in real life was interesting...or rather Peter's reaction to it that is. His face lit up with glee and excitement as they flew through the mountains in full view of the cities hanging between the mountains. It looked the city was in a green hammock held by the rocky cliffs on both sides of it with various ships coming to and fro from it like a beehive. It wasn't as big as Coruscant but it didn't need to be to impress Peter it would seem.

"This is so RAD!" He shouted as he carefully piloted through the hanging city. "Man I'm so glad I came here! I can't wait to meet the dude we're doing business with. Man this'll be awesome."

"One thing you need to know is that Neimoidians tend to be on the greedy side," Obi-Wan said as he got up to grab his gear for the negotiations. "They're raised for seven years as grubs in hives with limited supplies so the acquisition of material items is very important to most raised on planet."

"Dude," Peter gave him a very uncomfortable look as Obi-Wan walked back and grabbed their bags. "That's messed up. Seriously who looks at a kid and basically says: "Welp kid here's a limited supply of food and guess what? You gotta share it with your siblings and we ain't gonna help you out. See ya?" Seriously?"

"Neimoidians do...or at least traditionally raised ones, there's always exceptions to the rule."

"Well let's hope Sud is an exception," Peter said as he continued to look for a spaceport and Obi-Wan returned to his seat with their packs. " 'Cause I ain't going to want to deal with that kind of crap."

"Well regardless of how he's been raised he's our client now."

"I know that," Peter rolled his eyes. "I just think that's a bit messed up is all."

"Hey don't judge a species by it's different cultural standards," Obi-Wan chided him.

"Is that a Jedi thing?"

"Yes, it is."

"Fine," Peter sighed. "Still think it's a bit messed up though."

"Duly noted," Obi-Wan said as he pulled out the packet that Roz had given him from his bag. He opened it to find an address written on flimsi with a word in quotes surrounding it. "Looper with a twist" Odd. A password perhaps? Well he'd see.

"I'm calling a port but I'm gonna need your help with the name," Peter said flicking on the comm. "This is is the _Liberator,_ requesting permission to land at..."

" _Lek Norkx_ Spaceport," Obi-Wan quickly told him quietly.

"Right requesting permission to land at the _Lek Norkx_ Spaceport," Peter continued.

"Granted," a gruff voice answered back. "You're cleared for bay ninety four."

"Roger, over and out," Peter answered switching off the comm. "Well here we go."

It took but a moment but soon they'd landed into their assigned hanger and lowered the gangplank into the spaceport. Despite it's unique look for the city, the spaceport resembled all the other Obi-Wan had seen over the years when traveling with Peter. Grimy and a bit rundown. But the smell of Cato Neimoidia was certainly unique he noted as walked down the gangplank.

Another difference was the binocular droids that approached the ship which made Peter squeak with excitement.

"Refueling?" They asked their ocular lens bobbing up and down it's stem. Peter looked like he was going to explode from happiness.

"Yes we're refueling," Obi-Wan said nodding so the head droid would get to work and begin fueling. He then paused realizing that they'd have no idea on where to look for the fuel hatch. "Do you need help finding the hatch?"

"I'll show them!" Peter shouted happily as he ran towards the hatch with a bounce in his step. "Come on guys I'll show you where it is!"

The droid gave him a quite possibly the most human look of stunned shock one of the eye-flaps raising. Obi-Wan shrugged at them and said: "You heard him he'll show you where it is."

"Very well sirs," the droid said sighing tone of voice as it followed his excitable brother. Once he'd shown him the fuel line Peter soon joined him and together they walked out of the hanger and into the general walkway.

Several species that came out of the port were ones that he recognized from his youth and from his studies. Peter could almost barely contain his excitement at seeing new species that Peter hadn't seen before. Twi'leks, Toydarians, Neimoidians, Duros, Bothans and various other species all of them were pointed out covertly as his excitement allowed him.

"Dude," he whispered looking around in awe. "This is awesome. I can't believe you were a freaking part of this smorgasbord of beings. This is **awesome!** "

"Well for me it was rather mundane," Obi-Wan shrugged having an amused grin at his enraptured joy. "But seeing it now with new eyes..." His voice trailed off as he looked around with new appreciation for the variety and diversity of all the non-human and and er well his own species it was awe inspiring. Yes now he could see appeal and the wonder that Peter had. He looked down at the flimsi to see if he could find an address. As it turned out the client was smart enough not to have a meeting in a place that would link him. It seemed it was a cantina located nearby called the _Drinking Cup._ He looked and began walking with Peter following closely behind.

Entering into the cantina he could see why it was chosen. It was a rough and slightly run down place filled with all sorts of characters that fit Peter and Obi-Wan's depositions. He looked up at the menu and saw several drink including Looper. Ah so they needed to order it.

"We're getting Loopers with a twist," Obi-Wan told the barkeeper a light blue Duros male. Peter looked like he wanted to protest but he followed his lead and instead scanned the room for problems.

"Here's your drinks and he's waiting for you in the booth near the cup," the Duros discreetly gestured to a table on the far right. Sitting there what looked like ragged Weeqauy. Obi-Wan nodded his thanks as he grabbed the drinks and walked towards the area with Peter following behind.

"Are these seats taken friend?" He asked once they'd reached the table.

"Now they are," the Weequay said soon morphing into their natural Clawdate face a male if he wasn't mistaken. He'd forgotten how alike they were to the Skrulls they were. The Clawdate got up and from the dimly lit shadows came a Neimoidian male with a wary but confident look. Obi-Wan readied himself for the negotiations to begin. This was going to be interesting one to say the least.

* * *

That confident look was interesting. It was a big contrast to the slimy look that Gunray and Rune Haako had on Naboo. But there was a hint of wariness and cunning that Peter could recognize. This was a man that was used to getting what he wanted and he was shrewd about too.

"So Roz sent you? You must be good," he commented as he sat and began leaning forward. It was an intimidation tactic designed to make him seem bigger. One the one hand it conveyed a sense of confidence he had in himself or the deal he was offering to them but if he faltered the bravo would crumble. Then he'd look like a fool. Also he was gauging them as well to see if they'd crumble or call his bluff.

"Would she send substandard material?" Obi-Wan countered mildly leaning back with a causal self assurance.

"Hardly," he waved off the bait but leaned back satisfied with his assessment. "Well now that we've done however briefly the whole song and dance, I suggest we get to business. Your time is valuable I'm sure and I've got damage control to do soon. I need a cargo to go to Jabiim but customs around there are a bit...pricey."

"We're good at dealing with pricey space ways."

"Indeed. Get it in and we can have a quite good relationship I think."

"Depends on the cargo...is it a living asset?"

Sud gave them a searching look. "Not fans of the "Living Assets" clause?"

"No we're not or by it's other name that we see on the Rim," Obi-Wan said his jaw becoming firmly set. Living Assets clause? What was Obi-Wan against transporting cattle? But no he said the other name what did...Wait...ah son of gun. Really?! He thought slavery was illegal. It just figured someone found a loophole in the law to get his way. Peter mentally sighed and eye-rolled. That just figured.

"Neither am I," Sud agreed looking happy. "Far too many legal liabilities, morally distasteful, and not to mention being at the very least an atrocious PR issue. I've got enough issues with that dear cousin has decided to draft us as a collective into that fiasco on Naboo. I don't need or want sentient rights groups breathing down my neck now that issue is now blown up in his face. So rest assured as long as you do business with me you won't be dealing with that nonsense or it's other name."

So the dude was like Scrooge McDuck? Ruthless business with a sense of fairness? Or at least enough of a conscience and sense not to involve himself in that crap? Alright he could respect a being like this at least.

"It's just a few baubles that need delivery? That is it?"

"Exactly it."

"Well that we can do that to maximum satisfaction."

"Excellent then we discuss payment."

"Up front before we leave with the goods," Obi-Wan opened the volley.

"All payment upon delivery," Sud said with a sly smile. "I'm not fool."

"Half and half?"

"Forty-Sixty."

"Done," Obi-Wan held out his hand which Sud shook. "Docking bay?"

"94," Peter supplied finally speaking up in the conversation.

Peter sighed as they left Sud Gunray's booth. The meeting was what he expected from a perspective client.

" 'Kay I'd just like you to know that dude was a creeper."

"I sort of got the impression of a man that's used to having the cards close to his chest."

"I got Scrooge McDuck vibes man."

"Who?"

"Greedy dude, like really greedy but pretty fair. Smarter then the smarties and did it all square...sorta."

"Ah I can see how you get that idea. Well let's get back to the _Milano_ and get ready to receive cargo."

* * *

Finding a dinning area was easy for Mama Shmi and during trip Ahsoka had learned several things about the being. First the Wookiee was a she and had a twin brother named Jakarro and secondly her name was Dewlannamapia or Dewlanna for short. And they'd taken it upon themselves to care of this sectors orphans or at least they'd formed a gang for protection which even included a Trandoshan which given Mama Shmi's gasp was a big deal although Ahsoka didn't get it...

"So you two care for orphans you come across?" Mama Shmi asked as she munched on her food. Across Dewlanna was devouring food really fast. She musta been really hungry.

Dewlanna barked an affirmative and added in a inquisitive growl pausing in her eating looking at her.

"No I won't turn you in to the authorities if that's what you're worried about. And as for what I'll do..."

"Wesa takin' themsa?" Jar Jar asked suddenly. "Mesa thinkin' that Peter wouldn't mind mesa thinks. Wesa needin' a crew. Theysa muy muy good thieves and wesa need that."

"If he was a regular captain I'm sure he'd be complaining about mouths to feed but I feel it won't be the case. I'll call Jazre and see if he's started recruiting for crew because we've got new residents as far as I'm concerned," Shmi said pulling out a comlink. "Why not? I wouldn't hurt to ask"

* * *

"Deal," the Duros said happily as he shook Jazre's hand. Anakin smiled as Jazre worked out the final details of the operation. They'd done it. Now they had a ship so all they needed was a crew to staff it. That was going to be the hard part. But getting the ship had been interesting.

Anakin was quite sure he knew a thing or two about bargaining but Jazre had shown him that while his skills good there was a whole new art to bargains and conning. Sure it hadn't been a full fledged con but the way that Jazre masterfully weaved his narrative into the bargaining was fascinating and pretty interesting to say the least.

"See kid, I toldja didn't I? Now let git..." His comlink went off cutting off the conversation short. He thumbed the frequency and answered the call.

"Yeah?"

"Jazre I think we might have found some crew," Mom said over the comlink. "We've got a thief gang that could aid us."

"Sound good."

"The thing is that they're kids about Ani's age."

"Well ain't that a problem," Jazre sighed rubbing his head. "Whatcha you wanna do about this?"

"We take them if they want to go and give them small jobs and then once they're old enough and they still want in then we can make them official crew."

"Only if they say yes, we ain't slavers so we don't deal in kids."

"Of course," Mom's voice sounded affronted. "I know about being a slave having been one until recently that is."

"Oh crap, sorry about that ma'am," Jazre scratched the back of his neck embarrassed. "I didn't know."

"You couldn't have know so it's alright."

"They'll take it," Anakin spoke up certainty filling his veins. "They'll want off for Nar Shaddaa. So they'll take the job and I think they'll join the crew willingly."

"You reckon so kid?"

"I think so," Anakin said with certainty. "They'll be crew."

"Alright, if they accept of their own will then they're in," Jazre said into the comlink. "They come to meet us then they can have a shot."

"I'll arrange that," Mom said sounding relieved. "Thank you Jazre."

"Don't thank me," Jazre brushed off her praise. "I is doing 'em a favor. They do right by me then we'll be fine."

"I'll be sure to tell them that. Now I'll send you coordinates so we can meet up and then we'll go up to the ship."

"Good."

* * *

Jakarro was a pragmatist so when his sister ran into their lair and told him that they now had room and food for all of the gang they'd gathered. He was skeptical. Getting to group he soon saw a pink skinned being standing near a human female, a small Togruta girl, a Gungan male and a human boy who was looking at them approvingly didn't help his nerves much either. Kalann Eula, a Trandoshan and best friend, trembled slightly at the pink skinned compatriot.

"So y'all the gang that Dewlanna talked 'bout?" The pink being asked.

Jakarro growled an affirmative. Around him some of the younger beings gathered behind him and Kalann.

"Alright, so y'all willing to work with us?"

"Whadda you git, outta it?" Kalann asked baring her teeth in a challenge.

"Nothin'," the pink being shrugged. "We can hire others just as well. Just 'igured that y'all like a chance to git off planet."

"They'll pay room and shelter," a boy said looking at Jakarro in the eye. "They'll give you skills and training so it's a win for you."

"What...what we wanna leave later?" Judaam, a Duros boy, asked.

"You can leave long as you don't speak our secrets, ain't no shame in that," the pink man said.

"We don't mean any harm to you or anyone else in your care," the human female said.

"This is the best deal your going to get," the boy said giving them honest look that Jakarro found hard to resist. "Come on what have you got to lose?"

"A lot," Chia, a Rodian girl, said. "You could kill us or sell us."

Jakarro was inclined to agree.

"Yousa right, wesa could, but wesa wanna helpin' yousa," the male Gungan said. "Wesa good guys, not baddies. Wesa help yousa."

There was something that made Jakarro relax somewhat. Something about the way the being earnestly pleaded his case.

Dewlanna added in that they'd taken her in and given her food and seemed to be trustworthy especially the woman. Jakarro countered that it could be a ruse. But Dewlanna retorted that they wouldn't know until they tried.

"They're nice," the Togruta spoke up for the first time in the conversation. "They saved me from bad people and they'll do the same to you too."

The whole group fell silent at this proclamation. The looked among each other eyes apprehensive and unsure. Finally Hiroshi, slightly tanned human with jet black hair spoke up.

"Why not?" Hiroshi said. "It's like Dewlanna said, we won't know and it's pretty good deal."

Jakarro didn't like it but it wasn't like staying on the streets were any better. If they were slavers then they'd overpower them and run. If they were sincere then they got a pretty good job. He nodded and approached the beings with others following in tow. He hoped beyond hope that he wasn't leading them all into a trap.

"Well I'll introduce myself to y'all, I'm Jazre Uta," the pink being said.

"Anakin Skywalker," the deeply tanned blonde boy said.

"Mesa Jar Jar Binks," the Gungan waved.

"I'm Shmi Skywalker," the woman said with a sincere smile.

"I'm Ahsoka Quill!" The Togruta smiled. "Welcome to the Ravagers!"


End file.
